A Marriage OF CONVENIENCE
by weepingelm
Summary: Uther had died and his will stipulated that Arthur was to marry within six months and stay married for at least five years or he would lose the company he had helped his father build. As luck would have it gay marriage had been legalised in the months before his father's death. Now all he needed to do was find someone he could bare to live with for five years and the company would
1. Chapter 1

What could he do, his father had died a week ago and the will had been read, it was a disaster. He knew his father was a hard man but to kick him in the teeth from the grave was a bit much even for Uther Pendragon. Arthur had been working for his father's company since he left university, and had worked his way up to Vice President. Two years ago he had told his father he was gay and since then the old man had been determined to get his son to see things his way and marry. Uther had paraded a constant stream of suitable girls in front of him ever since. Now from the grave it was to continue. Arthur had to marry within six months or the company and his father's estate would go to his Uncle Agravaine, the most obnoxious man Arthur had ever met. What's more if he separated or got divorced within five years he would still lose everything, even his job, and before that time the assets would be held in trust.

Arthur had asked his friend, and brother in law, Leon, who was a top lawyer, to look into the will, but there were no lop holes, however Leon did have one point to make that made things a bit easier. Same sex marriages had been made law just before his father had died. The old man hadn't stipulated that he needed to marry a woman, so all he needed to do was find a man to marry, and in six months. Easier said than done, shit what a mess, he was damned if he would loss the company that he had worked so long and hard to help build up. Since he had joined his father the company had doubled in size and mainly due to his efforts. Losing it just wasn't going to happen.

The evening after Leon had told him about the possible way out, Arthur was sat trying to think who he could ask. He was running through his friends to see if he could cope with living with any of them for five years. It would have to look good even if the relationship wasn't real. His Uncle would be keeping a very close eye on him. Leon, Percy and Eylan were married and anyway they were straight. Lancelot was in love with Gwen and no doubt they would be getting married soon. Gwaine was bi but there was no way Arthur could live with him, even if Gwaine could appear faithful for five years, highly unlikely. He had several gay friends, but not close ones and none that he trusted enough to tell the truth to. His half sister was coming round to see him soon; she had been at the will reading as was as unhappy about the situation as he was. Morgana had been left a house and some shares in the company, having pleased her father two years earlier when she had married Leon. Not only was he a lawyer but he was also a Knight, a well established family in the city. But she was livid that her father was still trying to control Arthur from the grave.

When Morgana arrived Arthur was going through his contacts list in a vague hope he had forgotten someone. He was sat in his lounge his jacket and tie thrown over the back of the chair, his pristine white shirt undone at the neck. His blonde hair was sticking up in different directions where he had been rubbing his hands through it. She thought her brother looked more stressed than she had ever seen him. Arthur looked up as his sister used her key to come into his flat. As usual she was smartly dressed, he couldn't remember the last time he's seen her anything but immaculately turned out.

"Oh Arthur! You look a mess darling, don't let the old goat get to you, we'll sort something out." Morgana set a box in front of him "Your favourite comfort food"

Arthur opened the box to find three chocolate éclairs complete with fresh cream. "Thanks" he held out the box "I know at least one of them is yours."

Morgana grinned and took one "Ok, if you insist, but the other two are yours" she paused. "I've had an idea…you might not like it….but hear me out."

Arthur looked up sharply "I don't think I'm going to like it at all, if it's your idea, but as I'm fresh out, so carry on."

"Gaius Williamson" Morgana said, before she got any further Arthur shouted.

"He's nearly eighty!"

"Not him exactly, you idiot, his great nephew. I saw Gaius a few weeks ago, he was telling me about his niece in America she's very ill, her son is having problems meeting her health care costs. Gaius was talking about putting his home on the market to send her the money, but evidently she said no. Her son must be about our age." Morgana paused "We met him once don't you remember those blue eyes? He's gay. Gaius tells me he's distraught about his mother. If you met his mother's expenses….."

"Gaius was a friend of Uther's he won't have his family getting involved." Arthur protested.

"Oh come on, Gaius always disapproved of Uther's prejudices, anyway he needn't know" Morgan told her brother. "Aren't you due to go to New York next week? You could make enquiries"

"What was the boys name again?" he asked reluctantly, it was his only chance at the moment.

"Merlin Emrys, he's in his early twenties and was in university until he dropped out to get work to try to make enough for his mother's medical costs. I understand he's working as a courier during the day and has a job in a bar at night. If he's holding down to jobs he's not lazy, that's in his favour."

"You have it all worked out then." Arthur snarled "What was he doing at University?"

"He had a scholarship at Harvard Medical School and was nearing the end of his second year. I understand they were so impressed with him they've said he can go back to finish next year if he's able." Morgana said "It was such a shame he couldn't finish, but his mother came first. His father isn't on the scene I think he died when Merlin was a baby."

Morgana put her arm round her brother "Look him up, what do you have to lose, you could pay his mums fees and he could finish Med school here, he wouldn't be a drain on you and you would be helping each other."

"I'll think about it." Arthur told her, picking up an éclair and taking a big bite. "But how do we convince Agravaine it's not a set up. Paying his mothers medical fees would be suspicions even if this Merlin did agree."

"We can sort out the details if the boy agrees, after all what would be more natural than helping out your mother in law. You go to America often enough you could have known him for some time."

"I'll think about it" Arthur said.

"Good I'll see Gaius and find out Merlin's contact details, discretely of course. It couldn't be easier from what I understand Merlin is living in New York at the moment as that's where his mother is being treated."

Arthur found himself travelling to New York the following week, with more than just business on his mind. On the evening of the third day there he was heading for Tenth Avenue and the Fairytale Gay Bar so he could 'bump' into Merlin at work. Arthur was dressed in his favourite black slacks and red shirt and was with Elyan Smith who was working in New York as well as a good friend he was also Gwen's brother. Although Elyan wasn't gay he had offered to show Arthur the New York night scene.

They walked into the bar, even midweek the place was busy, they headed to the bar to get some drinks in and were served by a man dressed all in leather, his trousers were so tight and the leather thin and supple enough that nothing was left to the imagination. He had on a leather vest that was designed to show off his chest rather than cover it. "Hi guys, here as tourists or work" he asked hearing their accents.

"A bit of both" Arthur told him "Is someone called Merlin working here tonight?" he asked hoping it wasn't the man they were being served by.

"You don't want that twink darling, I'm far more of a man." The bartender looked Arthur up and down.

Arthur looked at the leather clad man before saying "I don't think so a twink sounds better, could you point him out to me please." as he put an extra note down on the bar.

"Pity, Merlin is the guy waiting at the tables, with the black hair that looks like he's put his fingers in an electrical socket." The man said as he snatched up the money.

Arthur turned round to scan the room and spotted the man he thought he was looking for. From the back view the man was very slender and seemed to be all limbs, as he turned round Arthur smiled the man was just his type, black hair and cheekbones that could cut glass, his ears were a bit large but seemed to fit his face, he looked almost too young to be working in a bar. He had on what appeared to be the uniform for the table waiters, of a slinky black t shirt and tight black jeans. As the man walked closer Arthur put out his hand to stop him.

"Are you Merlin by any chance?" he asked. The man looked him up and down before smiling. His smile lit up his whole face and it was then that Arthur noticed the man's cerulean eyes and long eyelashes.

"Why you asking?" came the reply.

"I was hoping to meet him here, my name is Arthur Pendragon." Arthur told him.

"Then that's me. If you find a table I'll come over when I get the chance." He smiled at Arthur nervously.

About twenty minutes later Merlin arrived at the table to take their order. He whispered to Arthur "Look it's not going to be practical to talk here, why don't I meet you after I've finished my shift. I finish at eleven tonight."

"Ok I'll stay here until then." Arthur smiled. As he walked away Elyan laughed "That's the biggest smile I've seen on you since you got here. Do you want me to stay or shall I buzz off"

"Whatever" Arthur told him.

"In that case I'll go, this place isn't my scene and I think you're a big enough boy to look after yourself. Just watch that bartender I think he fancied his chances."

"What you mean leather man, no thank you; I reckon he's got a kink or two." Arthur said. Several men approached Arthur but he soon got rid of them although he did dance for awhile enjoying the anonymity of being away from London.

At eleven Merlin came up to the table and grinned. "Hi shall we go somewhere quieter? I understand you want to talk to me."

"I think that will be a good idea, do you know somewhere open this time of night or do you want to go back to my hotel.?" Arthur asked.

"No, how about we go back to my place my flat mates away this week. It's not far away." Arthur agreed and followed Merlin from the club. Once out on the streets Arthur kept close to Merlin the younger man seemed vulnerable somehow. It wasn't long before they were on the subway and back at Merlin's flat. It was a small place with an open plan living area barely big enough for two to live in. "It's not much but it's cheap." Merlin told him.

After Merlin had made a coffee he sat down opposite Arthur "Your sister told me you have a business deal you want to speak to me about. My great uncle knows you I understand." Merlin went straight to the point. "Sorry, but I'm tired, and I need to get up early for my other job in the morning."

"I do, it's a delicate matter and either way I want your assurance you won't let anyone else know what I've asked you." Arthur said.

"Yeh I kind of guessed that, you have my word." Merlin took a drink of his coffee.

"My father died recently and left a strange but legal clause in his will. I have worked in the company since I left Uni and helped double its size, but if I don't marry within the next six months, and stay with my partner for five years my Uncle gets everything. My father wanted to force me into marriage, what he hadn't taken into account was the new law in the UK that was passed a couple of months ago, saying same sex couples can marry. I am gay, my father couldn't accept that." Arthur looked at Merlin before continuing. "So I need a husband, the deal is if you marry me then all you mothers medical expenses will be paid and you can finish you studies in the UK. I will also sign a pre nup giving you a large sum after the five years. If you agree you must not have any relationships in that time. We must live in the same house and as far as everyone else is concerned, we will be in love and a true couple."

"Oh" Merlin was shocked. "So this relationship is only for other people, you aren't expecting anything from it?"

"Not unless we both decide to change that, then no." Arthur told him.

"Don't you have any friends that will do it for you?" Merlin asked.

"Most of my friends are straight, I have a bi friend but he's not suitable nor are the gay men I know and I wouldn't ask any of my female friends I wouldn't feel comfortable with that, nor would that be believable."

"Not suitable, god you sound like a right prat! Have you listened to yourself? What makes me suitable?"

"I'm not sure that you are, if you agree would need to get to know one another better, we will be living together for five years after all." Arthur told him "I am in a high position at work, and I need to be certain you could cope."

"You are a right clotpole aren't you; just because I need the money doesn't give you the right to lord it over me. If my mother didn't need more help than I seem to be able to afford I'd throw you out now!" Merlin looked angry "I was studying at Harvard and that place is full of opinionated idiots like you, there because daddy can afford the fees. I don't need to buy a wife!"

"Look I'm trying to be honest here, what right do you have to speak to me like that!" Arthur said standing up.

"I might be poor but I have my pride as well you know, the only reason you're still here is because I love my mother more that I detest you." Merlin told him "Now if you want to I will think about it and let you know, let me have your number then please leave!"

Arthur took a card from his wallet and threw it on the table "I'm not in New York for much longer so don't take too long." With that he walked out and called for a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

After Arthur had left Merlin went to bed, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep he kept thinking about the offer. His mother needed treatment at a quicker pace than he could afford it. With Pendragon's offer she could have the treatment at the best time for her. And it would only cost him five years of his life. What's more he could continue his studies, alright not in Harvard, but there were good medical schools in the UK. He love his mother she was all he had left besides Gaius, he knew he would do anything to save her. Even marry a prat! He had no choice. All he would need to do was keep the pretence up for his mother; she must never know what he was going to do. His mind made up he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Merlin didn't call Arthur for two days, he wanted the clotpole to worry just a bit, but when he went to see his mother he knew he had to act soon, he had spoken to the doctors who told him they needed to start then next treatment as soon as they could if she was to stand a chance. He had already borrowed all that money he could, he just wasn't earning enough to keep up so he called the number on the card.

"Mr Pendragon, its Merlin Emrys I would like to talk some more about your business proposition. Can I meet you again?" he asked.

"Of course when are you available, I don't really want to discuss this again at midnight if at all possible." Arthur said trying to keep calm.

"I have tomorrow off from my day job, where would you like to meet?" Merlin asked him.

"Somewhere private, would you object to my hotel suite at the Crown Plaza, Times Square? At ten tomorrow morning."

"That would be fine what room are you in?" Merlin asked.

"I will meet you in the lobby." Arthur told him and put the phone down, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. But he couldn't see a way out of it. At least Merlin wasn't a troll, he was pleasant to look at and it shouldn't take much to convince people they were a couple, once the rough edges had been smoothed out a bit and he was provided with some decent clothes. At least the boy must have a brain, and once he had finished his training and the five years was up he would be able to support himself. Arthur was intending to give a generous amount of money as well but he didn't want any chance of Merlin coming back for more. After all he was leaving himself open to blackmail if he wasn't careful. But it was hardly likely given Merlin's choice of profession.

The next morning at ten Arthur walked down to the lobby and found Merlin waiting for him. Arthur was pleased at the younger man's appearance he was dressed in a suit and tie which made him look for more presentable, even though the suit wasn't of the best quality. As he looked at Merlin his confidence increased, this whole thing just might work.

"Good morning Mr Emrys" Arthur held out his hand. The handshake was firm and confident, although Arthur did detect dampness, Merlin was obviously nervous. That Arthur felt was a point in the other mans favour. "Come on we will go up to my suite and discuss this in private."

Merlin followed Arthur back up to his rooms. Once inside Arthur turned to Merlin. "Please take a seat" he gestured to a sofa. Then he sat in the armchair opposite before speaking once more "I assume you wish to accept my offer?"

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye determined not to be cowed "In principle yes, but I do have some stipulations of my own. I would want to be sure that you would guarantee any treatment my mother needs and it must start immediately. Also neither my mother nor my great uncle must ever know that the marriage is not real."

"That's reasonable, you would be happy to deceive your family?" Arthur sneered.

"You are!" Merlin snapped back "My family would never accept my doing this, mum has enough to cope with, and she needs all her energy to get better. She does however what to see me happy and in a relationship so if she thought it was real it would also help her."

"I understand. My conditions remain as I told you yesterday. Marriage within six months and five years before a divorce, like you I want no one to know it is a sham. The only people who will know will be my sister and her husband who is my lawyer." Arthur looked at Merlin "You would have to move to the UK, but I will pay for you to finish Medical school there. The rest of your medical training would of course have to be delayed, I couldn't have you moving away to work."

Merlin looked disappointed "That will make things difficult, but I suppose I have no choice. One other thing, my want my mother to move to the UK so I can keep an eye on her, once her treatment is finished, she could stay with Uncle Gaius, but I would want to visit her whenever I wanted to."

"That will be acceptable, you won't be a prisoner Merlin, I just need you to a convincing husband and moving from hospital to hospital as a junior doctor would be too difficult." Arthur explained "I have a certain lifestyle to uphold. I will of course pay all the bills as well as provide you with a suitable wardrobe, which is yours afterwards; I will also sign a pre nuptial agreement giving you one hundred and fifty thousand pounds as long as our marriage lasts five years, nothing if it doesn't. However should you leave me before I will expect you to repay all the medical expenses immediately you leave. So in essence you are getting your mother's fees, all living expenses and thirty thousand year cash, in return for a realistic depiction as my husband."

"Another words I can't leave. I accept that and I won't let you down." Merlin said wondering if there was any other way of getting his mother her treatment.

"Should you do so I would have to inform your mother of our agreement and I would use my influence to ensure you never finish your training, do I make myself understood?" Arthur said in a threatening tone.

Merlin gasped "You don't need to threaten me! If I give my word I will keep it. You really are a self-righteous prat aren't you? I wouldn't do this but my mother needs treatment and now, I have borrowed all the money I can as well as working every hour I can, I have no choice!"

"Then I will also pay your loans, do we have a deal?" Arthur asked.

"Yes we have a deal." Merlin glared.

"I will contact you in the next few days to arrange payment of money to continue your mother's medical bills, in the first instance it will be in a form of a loan that won't be traceable to me. After we have established a relationship I will pay direct to the hospital. But it mustn't look like I am buying my marriage. My uncle is an astute man if he has any idea what I am doing I will lose the company. At the same time I will arrange how and where we will 'meet' and then we can start 'dating'."

Merlin left the hotel wondering what he had let himself in for. He knew he had no choice; his mother's life was worth any sacrifice, he just wished that Arthur Pendragon's personality was as good as his looks. It would be a long five and a half years.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin couldn't believe how arrogant Arthur Pendragon was, after all he had approached Merlin; he also had as much to gain as Merlin did from their arrangement. Well aright not quite as much, Merlin after all was doing this to save his mother's life, where as the prat was only doing it to keep his company! But perhaps it came from being wealthy after all Merlin didn't think the prat had ever had to struggle for anything. But Merlin wasn't going to just lie down and die, oh no, he would go through with this but there was no way he would be treated like a second class citizen. He would wait for his chance; once his mother was better he would make Arthur Pendragon regret the way he had spoken to him. He would stay with him for five years but they would be as difficult for Arthur Pendragon as they would be for him!

Merlin calmed down a bit when two days later a large deposit was made into his bank account and Merlin could go to the hospital to pay for the next round of treatment for his mother. Hunith of course wanted to know where he had got the money from.

"I won a few of thousand on a lottery mum. Someone must be looking after us. I can pay for the next couple of treatments now." Merlin hated lying to his mother but he had no choice.

"Merlin you shouldn't be wasting your life this way! I wish you would go back to your studies" Hunith told her son, she was getting weaker all the time and felt that there was no way they would be able to complete her treatment. Her son had given up so much and it would all be for nothing.

"I can do that when your better Mum, after all you've looked after me all this time, now it's my turn. Just concentrate on keeping strong." Merlin told her, in his heart he wouldn't begrudge her anything, even if he had to stay with Pendragon for ten years.

After visiting time was over Merlin went home to change before going to do his evening shift at the club. How he hated it, he had thought working in a gay bar would give him the opportunity to make friends, but instead all he got was pawed every night by drunks and bears who thought he was easy meat. Even his workmates were mostly dismissive, either calling him a twink and degrading him or seeing him as a rival but it paid more than his day job as a courier. That work was better, but he had until now needed both of them. As he walked in the club and changed into his work clothes he hoped it wouldn't be long before he could hand in his notice.

Merlin was busy as always, he had already had his ass pinched twice and when he was grabbed round the waist he nearly dropped his tray of drinks, spilling one, that was all he needed the cost would come out of this wages. He turned round and glared at the perpetrator and was about to give him a mouthful when he realised who it was, it was Ebor, the brother of the owner. "Sorry Sir, but I have an order to deliver." He said politely

"Deliver it then" the man growled. Merlin made sure to go back round the other way to avoid then man. But he knew he would be in trouble if he wasn't careful. He had heard all about that particular bear from the other bar staff. He wasn't going to put himself in that sort of situation. Two of the present bar staff had been forced to blow the man in order to keep their jobs, and one had been made to go even further to keep his job. At least now if Ebor tried anything he could hand in his notice. Merlin managed to avoid Ebor until just before his shift ended when he found himself cornered by the man in the corridor leading from the staff toilets.

"So there you are I've been looking for you" the man growled at Merlin as he grabbed him once again. "I think you owe me something. Look at my jeans." He pointed to the mark where the drink had spilled.

"That was your fault, you grabbed me." Merlin said trying to get away, but Ebor grabbed Merlin harder and started to pull him towards the toilets. Merlin struggled and then decided he had no choice he wasn't about to become another victim. He wriggled round until his back was facing the bear then he brought his elbow back as hard as he could into the man's groin.

"Ummph" can the grunt from behind him as the grip loosened slightly, just enough for Merlin to wriggle out of Ebor's grasp, Merlin may be slender but he was stronger than he looked. Merlin ran up the corridor he could hear footsteps getting closer all the time. He had just reached the main bar area when he was grabbed once more. But Merlin was now in the crowds and so he started to shout for help, Ebor put his hand over Merlin's mouth and started to drag him backwards. So much fuss was being made that the security were forced to intervene.

Then the owner came forward."OK you two to my office now!"

"No way!" Merlin said "I'm not going anywhere with him"

"You come with me or your fired." Came the reply.

"Then I quit" Merlin said and walked toward the door.

"Oi you're in your uniform!"

"Keep my wages for today that will more than cover it." Merlin retorted. Once he was outside he looked around and jumped into a taxi that had just dropped of a punter. He couldn't really afford the cab, but at the same time didn't want to risk being on the streets if Ebor followed him. Once Merlin got back home he had a shower and let tried to force himself to relax. He had several bruises on his arms and waist from the struggle. But at least otherwise he was in one piece, and with the money in for his mother's treatment he didn't need to look for another job straight away. He wondered what he would have done had he still need the money. Would he have let Ebor assault him? He wasn't sure and that frightened him.

The next day Merlin had a text from Arthur asking for a meeting, he replied saying he was free that evening and arranged to meet Arthur at his hotel once more at seven o'clock. Work that day was difficult he was sore and hadn't slept well. He nearly got knocked of his bike twice by cars as he made deliveries and was please when five o'clock came. One of his deliveries had been to Pendragon's New York office and he wondered if he might see Arthur, but he only had to drop the package off to the main desk and leave.

When he arrived at the hotel later Arthur was waiting once more and they went up to his suite. "Not working tonight?" Arthur asked him.

"No" Merlin wasn't going to go into detail.

"I have had some money deposited into your account, I assume you know that." Arthur asked.

"Yes thank you, Mum is starting her next treatment soon." Arthur noticed the worry on Merlin's face and was pleased he was able to help. It was the one good thing about this whole thing; at least his money was going to a good cause.

"Now we need to arrange to start meeting. Can you get tomorrow evening off?" Arthur asked him.

"Why?"

"One of my …colleagues is coming over from London and I want to set up a first meeting with him present. So we need to plan something." Arthur told him. "It's important that this is done properly." He paused "we need to plan how to do this so it is believable."

"No problem you tell me where you'll be and I'll be there." Merlin said.

"The trouble is I doubt that you visit the same places as I do." Arthur said in a condescending tone.

"You snob! No I don't suppose I do, but I can be passing, or are the pavements near those places closed off to us plebs? Anyway why do we need to meet for the first time in front of someone, why can't we have already met." Merlin asked.

"I thought it would be more believable if we met in front of someone else." Arthur said.

"Well that won't work will it; I have already met Elyan at the club. You will have to be consistent." Merlin said rolling his eyes.

Arthur looked at Merlin "Right then in that case you can come to a dinner I have been invited to as my plus one. That will be in two days time." Arthur said. "We will need to get you a decent suit before then. If you come here straight after work tomorrow we can go and get you one."

"So you are assuming I can drop everything and just go out whenever you say!" Merlin snapped.

"Yes I do and you can give up that job you have at the club, after all you don't need the money for your mother now."

Merlin looked at Arthur "Then it's just as well I finished last night them isn't it."

"That didn't take you long, looking forward to being a kept man are you." Arthur said "I thought I would have to try and court you one day a week."

"For your information I didn't leave because of your money, I got attacked by a client and left mid shift, I won't get my weeks money now." Merlin blushed at the memory.

Arthur immediately looked contrite "Where you hurt?"

"Only a few bruises, I hit him in the bollocks and managed to get into the crowd, it was the boss's brother he's known for forcing staff to blow him." Merlin said "it wasn't nice but at least I could leave, without your money I might have had no choice, Mum comes first." He said honestly.

"I hope you don't feel that way about our deal?" Arthur asked.

"We are both benefiting, Mum gets her treatment and you get your company so no." Merlin admitted.

Arthur looked thoughtful "I hadn't looked at it quite like that. I suppose we do both benefit, I had looked on it that you were getting the most out of it. Put your way it's like any other business deal."

They parted on better terms than they had met, both deciding that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

As soon as Merlin finished work he went home and had a quick shower before heading to the hotel. This time they went straight down town to a far better cloths shop that Merlin was used to. "I would have got you something better but I suppose we need to keep within the story. You may have had this suit since your Harvard days, but a handmade on or an Armani would be stretching it." Arthur said as he picked out a suit from Brookes Brothers.

Merlin looked at the price "You have to be joking I was a scholarship student I couldn't afford this!"

"Well I have no intention of you having anything less" Arthur insisted. "Go and try it on"

With great reluctance Merlin tried the suit on and with the help of the shop was soon fitted out with a suit that fitted. His slender form and long legs has caused a bit of a problem but they soon found the right fit. Arthur then added a couple of shirts and ties and a pair of shoes before he was happy. They left the shop and Merlin went back to his flat and carefully hung up his new clothes. The next evening Merlin has a shower and got dressed happy that his flat mate was out again. He liked Gilli but didn't feel like explaining too much to the man. They hadn't hit it off to start with but had gradually become friends of sorts, joined as they were in a constant fight to make ends meet.

Once ready he caught the subway to the hotel where he was meeting Arthur. The blond had offered to pick him up, but Merlin wanted to avoid the neighbours seeing Arthur's car about too much. Once at the hotel he waited for Arthur to come to the foyer. Merlin felt better sitting waiting, the new clothes made him less self conscious. As Arthur came towards him Merlin couldn't help but look in appreciation. Arthur always looked good but the suit he was wearing defiantly set the blond of to the best. As did his red shirt. Merlin stood up and noticed Arthur look him up and down.

"You scrub up well" he commented.

"You don't look bad yourself." Merlin grinned determined to enjoy the evening. Arthur gave a small grin back.

"Come on the taxi is waiting" Arthur said as he walked with Merlin to the door. He opened the door for Merlin and placing a hand at the base of Merlin's spin walked towards the taxi. When they arrived at their destination Merlin looked out with surprise.

"Oh shit!" he murmured under his breath as he saw they had arrived at one of the best New York restaurants.

"No swearing please Merlin, just take my lead ok" Arthur said smugly.

As Merlin got out of the taxi Arthur immediately went on the charm offensive. If it had been a real date Merlin would have been swept of his feet. But he knew it was all show.

As they entered the maitre d welcomed them and showed then to a table where six others were already sat. Arthur had his hand gently resting around Merlin's back. Arthur wasn't best pleased he hadn't expected to see six people waiting for them.

"Hello Arthur good to see you" the youngest man at the table said.

"Likewise Ethan" Arthur smiled he then looked at Merlin before turning back to the table "May I introduce Merlin Emrys, Merlin this is Ethan and Helen Mora, Geoffrey and Finna Monmouth and my Uncle Agravaine De Bois and his wife Morgause." Arthur looked at Agravaine "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight"

The Maitre d pulled out a chair for both Merlin and Arthur as they joined the others and then poured out a glass of wine.

"I decided to pop across the pond to catch up with some business and when Geoffrey said he was dining tonight I decided to join you." Agravaine looked at Merlin "I don't believe we've met before"

"No I haven't known Arthur for long." Merlin said looking at Arthur for support, realising this was the Uncle who had most to gain if Arthur lost his company.

"I met Merlin a couple of weeks ago, although I have known his great uncle for years." Arthur said "You know Gaius Wilson I believe" Merlin manage to hide his surprise, he hadn't realised Arthur knew his great uncle.

"Oh yes, a friend of your fathers I believe" Agravaine said looking surprised. "I didn't realise he had relatives in New York. What is it you do Merlin?"

"Until recently I was a medical student at Harvard, but I have taken a break in my studies to look after my mother." Merlin answered truthfully, hoping that that was ok with Arthur.

"Merlin has taken temporary work at the moment Uncle, he works for a courier company but I'm sure he will be back at his studies soon. I know Harvard is keeping a place for him. Now shall we order and continue this later?" It was clear that Arthur wasn't happy at his Uncles cross questioning of Merlin.

"Indeed Agravaine let the poor boy settle before you interrogate him" Helen commented.

"How's life treating you Arthur?" Ethan asked as they placed there orders.

"Very good at the moment, Ethan." Arthur turned to Merlin "Shall I order for us both love, I've eaten here before and I can recommend the food."

"Yes please I'm a bit out of my depth" Merlin said honestly thankful he wouldn't make an idiot of himself.

Finna Monmouth spoke up "These places are very nice but they take a bit of getting used to" she smiled "When I first went out with Geoffrey I was terrified when he took me to places like this."

"My dear that was forty years ago." Geoffrey said "Now she orders for me"

During the course of the meal Merlin learns that Geoffrey was a friend of Uther's and in charge of the New York office, despite living in America for 40 years he had managed to keep his English accent. His wife was American and a native New Yorker. Ethan and Mora were American, Ethan was Geoffrey's right hand man and about the same age as Arthur. Merlin also took an instant dislike to both Agravaine and his wife Morgause. It seemed Arthur hadn't even realised that his Uncle was in America. Agravaine continued to cross question Merlin whenever he had the opportunity and made the young man nervous.

"So Arthur is Merlin your 'boyfriend'?" he asked his voice full of cynicism. "I thought you were unattached."

"As I said I've known Merlin for a couple of weeks, as to him being my boyfriend, we've not put a label on it yet, it's all so new." Arthur looked at Merlin and gave a brilliant smile that Merlin almost wished was true. "But I hope so yes."

"Agravaine I think you're embarrassing Merlin" Geoffrey pointed out "This is a social occasion keep you cross questioning to a more appropriate time."

"You're right of course, just taking an interest in my Nephew." Agravaine gave Geoffrey a false smile. "I was surprised that's all, Merlin is so much younger"

"I'm not that young Sir" Merlin said "and I could look at you and your wife and say the same thing but it obviously suits you." Arthur smirked when he heard Merlin's remarks.

Morgause laughed "Well said" turning to her husband "I think Merlin can hold his own dear, he might be good for Arthur after all."

The conversation changed after that and became more general. Merlin found he was enjoying himself as long as he ignored Arthur's uncle. He also found Arthur to be a very attentive 'date' who would make anyone feel special. Merlin was careful to have only a couple of wines as he knew he was a light weight, Arthur however seemed to have no such concerns. After the meal they all parted company, and as they all left the restaurant Arthur made a point of kissing Merlin. Merlin found himself responding in a way he hadn't expected and blushed as Arthur drew away from him. At that moment the taxi arrived and they got in and drove off. Leaving a scowling Agravaine behind.

"Sorry Merlin I didn't know my Uncle would be there" Arthur told the raven haired man.

"I had to meet his sometime, why didn't you tell me you knew Gaius?"

"I thought you would realise, Gaius was a good friend of my father in the past, although he often disagreed with him. I only mentioned it to make you seem a more respectable date." As Arthur saw Merlin's facial expression he realised that hadn't been the best thing to say "I mean to Agravaine not me"

"I was right you are a patronising self important prat." Merlin said "Drop me off at the next subway driver"

"Don't be an idiot you will go home in this taxi" Arthur told him "Don't be so touchy." Taking a deep breath he continued "Look Merlin tonight went better than I thought it would, and as you said you had to meet the man sometime. Let's not end with an argument."

"All right but don't make me feel like dirt under your feet ok, and I understand why you kissed me but warn me next time."

"Merlin, if we are courting then you will have to get used to me kissing you and holding you spontaneously, it sort of goes with the job. Don't worry in private I will leave you alone. Anyway you seemed to enjoy it at the time" he smirked.

"I was trying to play my part" Merlin replied.

"OK if that's what you want to believe." The taxi pulled up "Your home Merlin, I will phone you tomorrow evening. Goodnight"

Merlin got out and walked up to his flat, he was annoyed with his response to Arthur's kiss, he tried to tell himself it was because he hadn't dated for months he certainly couldn't blame it on the drink. He knew he was attracted to Arthur's looks and hoped it wouldn't become a problem for him.

It was six o'clock the next day as Merlin was leaving work when he was surprised to find Agravaine De Bois waiting for him. "Merlin, just the man I was waiting for"

"How did you know where I work?" Merlin demanded.

"I had you investigated" Agravaine smirked "Does Arthur know you're a delivery boy?"

"Yes I have no secrets from him"

"Does he also know you worked in a bar and got dismissed for fratinising with the clientele?"

"Yes, he knew I worked in a bar, that's where we first met. And I left I didn't get sacked and for your information I was attacked by the owners brother." Merlin said. "Anything else you what to know."

"Does he know about your mother? Are you expecting money from Arthur? Is that why you're going out with him"

"Look I don't care what you think, and you can leave my mother out of this." Merlin went to walk away, but the other man grabbed his wrist.

"My nephew is obviously infatuated with you, give him up and I'll pay for your mothers treatment. If you don't I'll have her treatment stopped and you'll lose this job as well." Agravaine threatened.

"You can't do that I'm paying for her treatment!" Merlin said shocked.

"Oh I can, you see I know the hospital administrator and he owe me a favour, anyway will my nephew still want you if you're jobless and homeless? After all it's not a long standing relationship is it?" the older man smirked. "He soon tires of his playthings"

"If that's so then why are you trying to get rid of me? No I think I'll take my chances thank you, I've managed to keep up the payments for mum so far." Merlin went to pull away once more but the other man was stronger.

"I'll give you twenty four hours to think about it, think about your mother, any delay in her treatment might after all be fatal. Oh and don't be stupid enough to mention this to Arthur will you? I also know your Uncle he's an old man. A fall could kill him." Agravaine twisted Merlin's wrist round his back and pushed him up against the wall. "I'm not a man to cross." Giving Merlin a final shove he turned to walk away.

Merlin held his wrist and looked at Agravaine as he walked away, the man scared him and he wasn't sure just what the man could do, but he didn't think he was bluffing. Merlin started to walk he didn't know what to do, he had already taken money from Arthur and made a promise, but at the same time he couldn't risk both his mother and uncle, his life had suddenly become so complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur meanwhile was pleased with how the evening had gone. He hadn't been happy to see his uncle at the restaurant, but in the end it had turned out well. After all Agravaine had to meet Merlin at some stage; Arthur just wished Merlin wasn't so prickly with him. If they were going to live in the same house for five years he wanted to have some sort of companionship from the relationship. He hoped they would be able to settle into some sort of peace before then.

It wasn't until three the next day that Arthur saw Agravaine again, the man seemed smug about something and left without speaking to his nephew. Arthur was only too pleased to see the back of him, but the same time it made Arthur slightly nervous. It was almost as if he was up to something. Once Arthur got home he decided to phone Merlin and arrange to see him, they really needed to find out a bit more about each other if this deception was to be a success. At six o'clock he sent a text to Merlin, to ask him if you would go out for a meal, to somewhere of Merlin's choice. When he heard nothing after half an hour he phoned and got no answer, so he decided try once more and if he got no answer he would go round to his flat.

With no luck Arthur decided to phone the hospital to find out if Merlin was visiting his mother, finding he was Arthur drove to the hospital, and went up to the ward and asked a Nurse if she would ask Merlin to step out and see him. Merlin came out looking really rough, on seeing Arthur he paled and went to go back in. Arthur lurched forward and grabbed Merlin's wrist, and was surprised when Merlin let out a hiss of pain. He looked down to see extensive bruising.

"What the hell happened?" he asked

"Go away! what are you doing here?" Merlin demanded.

"I couldn't get an answer on your phone so I rang here and they said you were visiting, I wanted to make sure everything was ok." Arthur told him.

"Yeh well you can go now" Merlin snarled. "I've had enough of your family for today."

Arthur looked at Merlin and frowned "My family? Has my uncle been bothering you?"

"Threatening more like" Merlin sagged "Look let me say goodbye to mum and I'll talk to you." Arthur thought the other man looked weighed down by something.

"Ok I'll wait out here." Arthur sat down in the passageway and wondered what had happened.

After half an hour Merlin came out and walked to the canteen and Arthur got them both a coffee. "OK Merlin what's going on?"

"I had a visit after work today, your uncle, he's had me investigated." Merlin looked up "I'm not sure I should be talking to you, he warned me not to." he sounded so defeated Arthur wasn't sure what to say.

"Did he do that to your wrist?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin nodded. "He came to warn me off. Look he made threats against my mum and Gaius; I can't go on with this. I'm sorry, he told me not to say anything but you've been fair with me and I can't pay you back."

Arthur was shocked "What sorts of threats, look Merlin I won't say anything but I need to know."

Merlin looked at Arthur for sometime before making a decision "He said he would make sure the hospital wouldn't treat mum in time, and said Gaius was old and could have a fall. But if I broke off with you he would pay for the treatment. He knew I worked at the club and also knows where I work. He knows all about me." Merlin rubbed his wrist.

Arthur leant forwards and took Merlin's arm gently and looked at the bruising. "He did this?"

"Look it's too late I told him I'd do as he asked, I'll pay you back, it will take a while but I will do it. You have to understand if he was threatening me I'd tell him where to go, but I can't risk my family." Merlin looked up clearly ashamed.

"Merlin I can't let you do that. I will protect you all, but don't let him win, he won't keep his word." Arthur told him.

"Oh and how will you do that? It's my mother we're talking about. He said the administrator here owes him, he also told me I'd be homeless, without an address I'd never earn enough to help mum and what about Gaius?" Merlin was obviously very upset and frightened.

"Look Merlin, come and have something to eat, if my uncle is watching you he will think you're breaking off with me. But we do need to talk about this" Arthur pleaded. Merlin nodded and followed Arthur out to his car.

They headed to a small restaurant and sat in a quiet corner. Arthur asked Merlin to tell him everything that had happened, and then he sat for moment thinking. "Look Merlin thank you for telling me, it can't be easy, I'm sorry you have been threatened in this way. I can see why you've decided as you have, but I'm sorry, I don't think doing as he asks will help you. He might pay for some of your mother's treatment, but I suspect as soon as we've split he will just dump you, he might even try to silence you for good. I don't know." He paused. "I didn't think he would do this, but he has a lot to gain the company is worth millions."

"You didn't see him! I believe him; he'll do as he says I know he will." Merlin said."Oh I don't mean paying for mum's bills but the threats."

"You could go to the law ask for protection." Arthur said.

"I have no proof, they'd laugh at me, your uncle is a wealthy man and I'm a drop out bum." Merlin said.

"Let me think about it Merlin, I will contact you tomorrow. In the meantime please don't worry, we'll sort something out, I was the one that got you into this and I'll get you out. I'll be in touch."

Arthur spent ages thinking things through, he still had no idea what to do. But he did make one discussion, he would make sure Hunith Emrys treatment was fully paid for, he might be overbearing at times but he wasn't heartless. As to everything else he had no idea, he needed something on Agravaine that would stop him in his tracks.

Agravaine meanwhile was pleased with himself. Merlin had contacted him and said he would break things off with Arthur as long as his Mother and Gaius were safe, and his mother's medical fees were paid for. It had been all too simple; the boy was obviously going to do anything for his family. He had no intention of touching either of them, but Merlin didn't know that. He also had no intention of paying all the medical fees either. Agravaine was well aware that Merlin had gone out with Arthur and from the reports of Arthur's demeanour when he left the boy had done as he was told. Agravaine arranged for a few thousand to be transferred to Merlin's bank account. He had no intention of ever paying more, but it had been cheep at the price.

By now Arthur was convinced that he should help out Merlin. After all it was his uncle that was causing problems for the younger man and Merlin wasn't such a bad sort. If he had to go through with a false marriage to keep the company at least Merlin gained as well as him. Also Arthur didn't want to have to start all over again with his search. So Arthur spent the rest of the evening on his computer, he checked the hospital administrators and couldn't find any link with his uncle and wondered if the man had been bluffing. Then he decided to engineer a meeting with his uncle the next day, he felt sure the man wouldn't be able to resist gloating. Who knew what might come off a bit of judicious prodding on his part? The minute he got to work he spoke to Ethan and arranged to drop in on a meeting that Agravaine had asked for later that morning.

Walking in just after Agravaine had arrived he acted surprised to see him there. "Oh Hello Uncle, sorry I didn't realise you were seeing Ethan, anything I can help you with?"

"No that's alright Arthur, I was just familiarising myself with the New York Office, that all." Agravaine gave his nephew a false smile.

"Still planning on taking over are you? I wouldn't count on it." Arthur added.

"Why are you planning on marrying your toy boy?" Agravaine said in a self satisfied voice.

"Ethan, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Arthur asked, as Ethan left the room Arthur turned back to his Uncle.

"No, as it turns out, you didn't have anything to do with that did you? Only I understand you've been spending money on a private investigator." Arthur said smoothly. "You should understand uncle I am well connected in New York and I get told things."

"Why would I do that?" Agravaine protested his face paling.

"I think control of a multi million pound company might be considered a good enough reason. I'm not an idiot uncle, if I find you were behind Merlin's change of heart you might well regret it."

"Did he say that?! Because he's lying if he did." Agravaine told him.

"No he didn't, but I'm telling you now I have every intention of getting Merlin to change his mind. If I find out for example that you tried to buy him off or perhaps threatened his family …" Arthur looked at his uncle and left the end unsaid. "Just remember this is America not London."

"Are you threatening me?!" Agravaine shouted, by now wondering who had told Arthur about the PI.

"Me? Come now uncle would I do that? Let's just say accidents can happen. I won't have you interfering with my happiness. I know what a vindictive streak you have. My father knew that as well, I suspect that's why he made the will he did. Meeting Merlin was a …unforeseen occurrence, something I hadn't expected and I won't have you interfering in my life. Merlin was clearly not himself when he asked to meet me, it doesn't take a genius to smell a rat. I have developed strong feelings for him and what I want I get, a Pendragon trait as you well know." Arthur laid it on thick, it would be good to convince his Uncle right from the beginning that his marriage with Merlin was a real love affair and not the marriage of convenience it really was.

Agravaine had started to sweat he thought he had it all sorted but it seemed he was wrong. He wasn't sure what to do next. "Arthur I am your uncle first and foremost, I want you to find happiness."

Arthur butted in "But not in time to stop you getting hands on Pendragon's"

"That's not true! I'm sure you won't forget me if you take over." Agravaine pleaded.

"I won't forget the interference with my love life Uncle." Arthur sneered. "I might forget it if Merlin rings up and says he's changed his mind." With that he walked out the room.

Agravaine left the office a short time later and went back to his hotel and told his wife what had happened. "You are an idiot!" she scoffed at him. "I told you what to do, but no you had to do it your own way. You can't bluff a Pendragon you should have learnt your lesson with Uther years ago." Morgause scoffed. "Ring up the boy and tell him you've changed your mind then leave it to me. We will have to wait for awhile now, but it makes no real difference in the end, the company will be ours." Morgause handed he husband the phone "Tell him you … no on second thoughts I'll clear up your mess, as always."

Morgause picked up her coat and handbag "I'll be back later; you'd just as well book us tickets back to London."

Morgause left the hotel and made her way to wait near Merlin's base. When she saw Merlin cycling towards the building she waved and smiled at him. Merlin stopped at the curb and looked at her with suspicion.

"Hello Merlin, please don't look like that I've come to speak to you, I understand my husband has been …. overreacting as usual. I'm sorry about that. He has been upset, he had expected to get a large amount of shares that Arthur's father had promised him. To find Uther had left everything to Arthur has made him a bit unstable. He told me what he had done and I talked to him. You have no need to worry about your mother or uncle. I am taking Agravaine back to London to get some help for him. I understand he has given you some money … please keep it, as a sign of goodwill, and use it for your mother's care." She smiles sweetly at Merlin. "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Arthur; I wouldn't want their relationship to suffer from this misunderstanding."

"So you're telling me that nothing is going to happen, that I broke off with Arthur for no reason?" Merlin asked. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "I was terrified"

"I am really sorry Merlin and I … we wish you all the luck. I'm sure Arthur will be only too pleased if you tell him you have changed your mind, I could see he was besotted with you. I can't apologise enough." She smiled "You won't see us again we are leaving for London this afternoon, I promise I will get my husband the help he needs." with that she turned and walked away. As she turned away from the stunned man her face changed into one of hatred and she promised herself that Merlin would suffer for what she had just had to do.

Merlin stood and couldn't believe what had just happened, he could hardly believe it. He took out his phone and rang Arthur once, Arthur answered and Merlin told him what had just happened. "I don't know what to think." He ended.

"I will check they have left, I had a word with my Uncle earlier. I told you I would sort it out. I think we need to go out tonight and celebrate. I will pick you up at eight, I was going out with some of the men from work, and it will be a good chance to get you out and seen with me. You needn't wear a suit we are going to a bar."

"Yes your majesty" Merlin quipped "You don't believe in asking do you?"

"No, we are in a business agreement Merlin, this isn't real you know." Arthur quipped back. "Oh and at the weekend it might be a good idea for me to meet your mother. I go back to London on Monday; I thought you could come back with me for a week." With that Arthur ended the call.

Merlin was flabbergasted at Arthur's reaction, the man was so cock sure that Merlin would just fall in with whatever he said. Well he had a surprise coming to him. He had promised to visit his mother and that was what he was going to do. That evening, as Merlin arrived at the hospital, he texted Arthur and told him he wouldn't be going out as he was with his mother. As he went in to see his mum she looked up at him from the bed.

"Mum you look tired" he told her.

"I'm alright my boy; it's the treatment it takes it out of me. You look better today, made up with your boyfriend?" she said with a smile.

"Boyfriend!" Merlin squawked.

"Yes boyfriend, one of the nurses told me he came here to collect you last night. She said he's gorgeous"

Merlin blushed he had intended to start dropping hints but it looked like it was too late. "We haven't been seeing each other long, Mum."

"So when do I get to meet him? I'm glad you've found someone it's been too long." She held out her hand for her son "You can't just work all the time love, and it's been years since Will"

Merlin looked down "He hurt me mum, anyway I need to work"

"Not as much as you are, I know you want to pay for my treatment but you've given up so much already, I should have taken Uncle Gaius's offer.

"No you couldn't it's his house where would he have lived, he loves that house. We discussed this mum, I can go back to Harvard once you're well, and they said I could. You're my mother it's my place to look after you after all you've sacrificed for me over the years."

"I'm your mother it's no sacrifice. Anyway stop changing the subject when do I meet this man of yours?" Hunith demanded with a smile.

There was a tap on the door as a voice spoke out "Now I believe Mrs Emrys"

Merlin turned round and was surprised to see Arthur stood in the doorway. For the first time since Merlin had met him he was wearing jeans and a t shirt, re of course. "What are you doing here" Merlin demanded.

"We're going out later, so I thought I'd pick you up from here. Anyway I wanted to meet your mother." Arthur flashed Hunith a smile.

"Come on in please" Hunith exclaimed "Merlin's been keeping you a secret; I had to find out from the nurses."

"Yes you prat, you were seen when you came last time." Merlin said annoyed that he hadn't been able to tell his mother himself.

"Merlin! I brought you up better than that." Hunith scolded him.

"Don't worry Mrs Emrys; I know he loves me really. A pleasure to met you" Arthur held out his hand.

Hunith took the hand and shock it before saying "Come here so I can great you properly." With that she gave Arthur a hug. She then turned to Merlin "He's very handsome love and that lovely English accent."

Merlin smirked at Arthur face as his mother hugged him "He's a posh twat Mum." With that Arthur moved towards Merlin and kissed him.

"But I'm your posh twat." He winked "are you going to introduce me Merlin?"

Merlin glared at Arthur before turning to his mother "Mother this is Arthur Pendragon, Arthur his is my mother Hunith Emrys." He looked at Arthur "Happy now"

"Hello Arthur please call me Hunith" she turned to Merlin "Can you go and get me some more water please? Then I can talk to your man in peace."

After Merlin had left the room muttering under his breath Hunith turned to Arthur. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're older than my son, and from a different social standing, are you serious about him? I'm sorry but he has been badly hurt in the past and I don't want him hurting again."

"Yes I am older, by about ten years; it's been difficult I haven't been able to be my true self for years, my father, who has recently died, didn't approve of my life choices. As to the social standing I don't think that matters do you? I'm sorry Merlin has been hurt, I have no intention of hurting him, we haven't known each other long but I think it was love at first sight."

"Oh I'm sorry about your father's passing, I assume you meant he didn't like you being Gay? I'm sorry to hear that as well. I've never worried with Merlin as long as he's happy. I can see you think a lot of him, I'm pleased he can be a bit awkward."

"I am not awkward mother how could you!" Merlin said as he came back into the room.

"Well alright not awkward, but clumsy and a bit outspoken as well as to kind for his own good and generous to a fault is that better" Hunith laughed "I wouldn't change you for the world son."

"Mrs Emrys…Hunith I was hoping to get Merlin to come to London with me next week, I'm based there you see and need to get back, I want him to met my sister. We could both go and see Gaius as well, I've known Gaius all my life he was a friend of my fathers. I have spoken to his boss and he can have the time off, but it will mean leaving you on your own for a week." Arthur explained.

"That would be good for him, he's been working too hard, I was so pleased when he stopped working in the bar, and he was getting so run down. It will also be nice for him to see Gaius…..I've just realised your one of those Pendragons! … Good grief son!"

"I hope you don't hold that against me?" Arthur asked Hunith.

"No of course not it's just…well…."

"What mum means is you're loaded and we're not. Anyway I can't go to London I can't afford the airfare, not to mention the time off work." Merlin said "and no you're not paying for me, I'm not your toy boy."

"Merlin, I want to see you and I can't if we're either side of the Atlantic! Don't be so dramatic I know you're not my toy boy. Think of it as a holiday and don't be silly. You need a break, you're worn down."

"Arthur right my dear" Hunith agreed "Go and see Gaius, he's love to see you and he's not getting any younger. I can manage for a week and I know you've paid for the next couple of treatments with your lottery winnings." Hunith looked at her son's face "Please love for me"

Merlin pouted as he looked from one to the other. "Do I have any choice?" he asked "I hate you two, why did you have to meet"

"Very grown up" Arthur laughed as he rustled Merlin's hair. "I bet you had your hands full with him when he was small." Arthur remarked to Hunith.

"I did, but he's always been worth it, you'll find that out if you stay together." Hunith laughed.

"I intend to" Arthur said serious once more, they had managed to pass the Hunith test without the woman catching on, so hopefully they would get past anyone. Arthur had felt sure Hunith would have saw through them once he had met her, she seemed a very perceptive woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was up and waiting when Arthur picked him up at five o'clock on Monday morning, he had taken quite a bit of stick, from Gilli his flatmate, about going on holiday. Not that Merlin had told him where he was going. They might be flat mates but they were hardly friends, probably because they hardly saw each other. Both until recently had two jobs and both worked funny hours, Sunday being the only day they always had off together, then usually one of them went out. Their flat just wasn't big enough for two men to comfortably share, unless you were partners. Gilli was working hard to get some money together so he could move out into somewhere better anyway. Merlin hoped it would take him a bit longer as he didn't fancy having to go through the process of finding a new flatmate before he moved out. It was also rented in Gilli's name so that would add complications Merlin didn't need.

Merlin had borrowed his mothers suitcase and packed his few clothes, not that he had much, he did go out and buy a new pair of jeans, a shirt and a couple of t shirts with some of the money from Agravaine. He sent the rest to the hospital in case his mother needed anything when he was gone. He hated leaving her, but try as he might, he hadn't been able to convince his mother he should say. Putting his case in the boot of the car he jumped in and put his seat belt on. The hadn't seem much of Arthur since the meeting with his mother, except for a short meeting on the Sunday to go through things to make sure they got their stories matching.

"I hope you've packed your suit." Arthur said to him as he looked at Merlin's old jeans and t shirt.

"Yes but I didn't think I'd wear it just to travel. I wanted to be comfortable." Merlin relied.

"Do you have something else you could change into before we board?" Arthur asked

"Why, what's wrong with what I've got on."Merlin demanded.

"We are flying business class!" came the snarky comment "You are a bit scruffy"

"Oh, well I have a new pair of jeans and a shirt in my case."

"Good, change as soon as we get to the airport, I'll book us in." Arthur told him.

As soon as they got to the airport Merlin opened his case and got out his new jeans and a shirt. "If you wait a minute I'll put these in." Merlin ran to the toilets and quickly changed, then put then other in his case. They then checked in and went through to the discharge lounge.

"You were lucky you know I only got my passport last year, me and mum were going to go to London to see Gaius, and then she got diagnosed." Merlin told him. "Mind you if I didn't have one you couldn't have bullied me."

"I'm sure we could have got you an emergency passport." Arthur told him. "Now I suggest we spend the next seven hours getting to know all about one another. Oh and don't forget London is five hours ahead of us so change your watch at sometime before we land."

As they sat in the departure lounge Merlin was pleased Arthur had made him change. Most of the passengers were very well dressed and even in his new cloths he felt a bit out of place. Arthur of course was in one of his Armani Suits and looked immaculate. Once on board the two men did as Arthur suggested an spent the journey talking, making sure to exchange all sorts of personal information that would normally be exchanged during dates, they both felt they knew the other much better by the time they landed in London.

Once they had disembarked and collected their luggage they went through to the arrivals area, when they got there a woman came up to them and through her arms around Arthur and kissed him before looking at Merlin with interest. She was a very well dressed woman about the same age as Arthur with long dark hair and green eyes.

"This must me Merlin, Welcome to London I'm Morgana, Arthur's sister" she held out a hand with perfectly manicured nails.

"Hello Morgana, nice to meet you" Merlin said before looking at Arthur.

"As I explained this harpy is my half sister, and is to be treated with caution, she bites" Arthur smirked.

"Like you then" Merlin quipped

"Oh I like him" Arthur "You need someone to keep you in your place." Morgana laughed. "Come on Leon's in the car let's get you home, I thought you could stay with us tonight, that way you can get your food in tomorrow before going home, anyway we have lots to talk about."

Once they were back at Morgana's London home it was nine o'clock in the evening, even if Merlin's body clock told him it was a lot earlier. But even after eating the in flight food Merlin was starving and very pleased that Morgana had supper waiting for them. He was introduced to Leon, Morgana's lawyer husband who would be writing their pre nuptial agreement. The first thing Arthur asked him to do was arrange for Hunith's entire medical bill to be met.

"She is to have anything and everything she needs" he looked at Merlin "She's a good woman and deserves the best."

Merlin gave Arthur such a smile Arthur felt it was worth every penny "Thank you, you're right she does. I just wish I could have provided for her better from the beginning."

"Don't worry Merlin; you're doing something for me that will more than repay me. Now I suggest in the next couple of days, while I'm at work, you use the money Agravaine gave you to sort out your wardrobe." Arthur said smugly.

"I can't! I left it with the hospital in case mum needed anything." Merlin told the blonde.

"Well in that case let me know how much and that can be your budget." Arthur turned to Morgana "Can you supervise Merlin; he has appalling taste and looks for bargains! You should have heard him squawk when I spent six hundred pounds on a suit for him."

"I don't need supervision, just because I have been brought up to be careful with money" Merlin said "and I don't squawk!"

"Don't worry brother dear I'm sure we'll get on fine" Morgana turned to Merlin "It's good you know the value of money but my brother has more than enough, and he's right for once you will need a decent wardrobe. After all you are marrying a wealthy man. And I love shopping!"

"Yes especially with someone else's money" Leon said "Take my advice Merlin, make sure you have a comfortable pair of shoes on."

The two men turned in early to get over their jet lag. Merlin was given a bedroom as big as his flat and a mattress so comfortable he didn't think he would be able to get out of bed in the morning. He liked Morgana and Leon, even if Morgana did scare him a bit. Despite all that was going through his head he was soon asleep. The next morning he was woken by Arthur who was just leaving for work.

"Get up sleepyhead, Morgana is making you breakfast, then you're off shopping. I've given my sister a list. We will be going out tonight with some of my friends, so best behaviour" Arthur grinned "and a pre-warning, since you asked, there will be public displays of affection." With that Arthur left.

Merlin's day was hectic, he had never been in so many shops, nor spent so much money in one day, what had he got himself involved in? Morgana was relentless and refused to stop except for lunch. He had so many bags by the time they had finished they could hardly get them into the car. When they finally finished Morgana drove to Arthur's London home.

"He will be back soon, come on in and have a look around." Morgana told him as she opened the door. Merlin looked round at the flat and was surprised at how big it was. All this for one man, it suited Arthur's personality, everything was in its place and there was splashes of red among the mainly black and white decoration. It was very tastefully decorated. The only room he didn't look in was the master bedroom. His room had its own on suite, so there would be no embarrassing moments in the mornings when they got up. In fact they could probably send all day and not need to meet each other.

During the course of the day Merlin had found that Morgana was relentless in whatever she set herself to do, she already knew more about him than Arthur did and had 'persuaded' him to buy clothes he would never have considered. She also terrified him when he complained about the cost of some of his clothes.

"You wait until your married, how much do you think Arthur's suits cost! I doubt he's got one that cost less than fifteen hundred pounds. Even his shirts are about two hundred." Merlin's jaw dropped, to him that was ridiculous money and he had no intention of allowing Arthur to spend that sort of money on him.

Morgana had found herself really liking Merlin, she thought he was just the sort of person who could make her brother happy, and was already planning on them staying together after the five year period. She was worried he would be a gold digger, but instead found a sweet and kind man who would be the perfect foil to her brother. In fact she was patting herself on the back for suggesting him.

Arthur got home to find Merlin and his sister in one of the guest bedrooms filling the wardrobe and chest of draws with clothes. "I see you were successful" he said as he watched them.

"Oh yes, we got everything on the list, but we overspent a bit" Morgana told him as she went into her handbag and handed over the receipts "You owe me six hundred pounds."

Merlin looked at her "We spent nearly three thousand pounds? That's ridiculous do you know how many clothes I could have bought for that!"

"No, that was your budget Arthur's was always higher, we spent four thousand six hundred, I told Arthur your budget was insufficient; now stop moaning it wasn't your money. You look drop dead gorgeous in some of those clothes. I've left the ones out for you to wear tonight, so make sure that's what you wear" Morgana told him. "I must be going; I'll see you both later." With that she disappeared out of the door.

"Come on Merlin you look shattered, I know what it's like shopping with the harpy, let's have a cup of tea and then you can have a long soak before we go out." Arthur looked at Merlin with sympathy. "I have a couple days off at the end of the week, before you go back, I promise we will go and see Gaius. As you've finished the shopping today tomorrow you can recover."

True to his word Arthur made sure Merlin had time for a long soak before he had to get ready to go out. Once Merlin put on the clothes Morgana had set out for him he looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a blue shirt that matched the colour of his eyes and a pair of dark blue trousers that showed off his bum. The jacket was a better fit than he was used to; he was too thin and long limbed for most to fit him properly. He had been tempted to wear the jeans and shirt he had bought before leaving America but decided he didn't want to cross Arthur's sister. He tried to get his hair to settle down but gave up, his previous boyfriend Will, had always said he had hair that made him look like he has just got out of bed. Merlin's mood fell as the memories came to him and he tried to shrug then off. No good came of going down that road. Never again would he allow himself to be back in that place. Merlin put on his new shoes and went down stairs to wait for Arthur.

Arthur was already waiting; he looked poised and confident, as well as very good looking. His red shirt brought out the gold of his hair. Merlin found himself wondering once again why this beautiful man hadn't been snapped up long ago, but then if his father was so homophobic perhaps it explained a lot.

Arthur looked at Merlin and was surprised at how good he looked, it would be easy to pass of Merlin as the love of his life, after all the young man fitted his type in every way, it was just a pity Merlin was so young, it seemed wrong to him to be marrying a twenty year old, when he agreed to look up Merlin he had thought he was a few years older and even that had seemed young. With Merlin so many years younger than him and he felt like a cradle snatcher. The good thing about it was that Merlin would still be young enough, once their agreement was over, at twenty five, to make a good life for his self. For the first time Arthur wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Arthur had booked a taxi so they could both drink. They were having a meal then going on to a club. He wondered looking at Merlin whether the young man had identity on him but decided not to ask, he was sure Merlin was used to being asked his age, when he smiled he looked so young. If not he was sure the Pendragon name would do the trick it usually done for most things. When they arrived at the restaurant they were soon settled at a table with Arthur's friends, this time there was no Agravaine and Merlin felt more relaxed from the very beginning. One of Arthur's friends openly flirted with Merlin, who if he hadn't been Arthur's 'boyfriend' may well have flirted back. Arthur glared at the man and put an arm possessively round Merlin; after all it wouldn't do to let the charade slip.

"Gwaine keep your flirting to unattached people if you don't mind" Arthur growled.

"Keep your hair on Princess, young Merlin here might prefer me" Gwaine replied winking at Merlin.

"Sorry Gwaine, too late" Merlin grinned. That made the rest of the group laugh. As well as Morgana, Leon and Gwaine, Merlin was introduced to Percy, Lancelot, Kay, Gwen, Mithian and Kara. Elyan was also there. They were all good friends as well as work colleagues with the exception of Leon and Morgana. Merlin thought it must be nice to work with people you got on so well with.

The meal was very enjoyable and as it was a set menu Merlin didn't have to make any choices. Once they had finished they moved on to a night club where the fun continued. Merlin loved to dance and found himself out on the floor with Arthur on several occasions. Arthur got surprisingly handsy during the slower numbers. When Merlin asked him what he was up to Arthur smirked "We are supposed to be all over each other Merlin! Remember PDA" as he nuzzled into Merlin's neck.

At one stage Gwaine walked passed and said "Get a room you two" which made Merlin blush. After that Merlin decided to sit out a few dances but found he was no better off as Arthur sat next to him and made a point putting his arm round Merlin and pulling him into the occasional kiss.

By the time the evening was over Merlin was feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was when Arthur made him feel special, but he knew it wasn't real. Unfortunately his body didn't seem to know the difference and during once close dance Merlin had been mortified to find himself going hard as Arthur ground their hips together. He nearly hit Arthur when the blond had whispered "Hormones playing up Merlin" He thought he could get his own back later giving Arthur a passionate kiss but all he got in return was Arthur's hands clutching at his backside and pulling him closer, that did nothing for his libido.

But as soon as they got into the taxi and on the way home, Arthur reverted to his more distant self. Merlin decided he was going to find the two Arthur's difficult to cope with. Merlin decided there and then he was going to have to try to keep Arthur at arm's length as much as possible. He told himself it was only because he hadn't had a relationship for three years and nothing more.

Once they got back to Arthur's flat Merlin went straight to his room. He had a poor night's sleep as his brain wouldn't settle. Memory's he had buried came flooding back, and when he did sleep it was to have a bad dream. He was glad when he got up next morning to find Arthur long since gone. The blond had left a note in the kitchen next to the kettle together with a key.

Merlin,

Here is a key in case you wish to go out today, either way help yourself to anything you need from the flat and enjoy your rest. When I get back we are going to go out for a meal so please don't eat. If you need to contact me for anything important you have my mobile number. I will be back at five thirty.

A.

Merlin looked through the cupboards and found some cereal and had a breakfast before having a shower and getting dressed in his old joggers and t shirt. He fully intended to have a lazy day in front of the television. Due to the lack of sleep the night before he soon dozed off, but once again his dreams weren't at all restful. Once he woke he decided to phone his mother to make sure she was ok. As soon as he got through and started to speak to his mother she knew all was not well with her son, and wouldn't let it rest.

"Are you getting your nightmares again?" she asked him.

"Only once, we went out for a meal last night and I ate rich food." Merlin told her "I'm fine"

"Merlin, have you told Arthur? Because if you haven't you should, I'm sure he would help you get through it. After all it is the first time you've dated since….."

"No I haven't and I'm not going to, I told you I will be fine. Please don't worry, concentrate on getting better." To change the subject he said "We're going to see Gaius at the weekend, I'm going to ring him later and let him know, do you what me to past on any messages?"

Hunith knew exactly what her son was doing went along with it, after all her son was an adult now. "Yes give him a hug for me and tell him I miss him. Now this call is costing you a fortune so I'll say goodbye and see you soon, look after yourself and love you."

"I love you Mum and I will see you on Monday."

Once Merlin put the phone down he found Gaius number and left a message on the old man's answer phone to say he would be visiting at the weekend and he would be in touch as soon as he knew the day and time. Then he decided to go and decide what to wear that evening.

By the time Arthur walked in the doo Merlin was back on the sofa watching television. "You look comfortable, if rather tatty" Arthur told him looking at the old cloths Merlin was wearing.

"They're comfortable and no one can see me." Merlin snapped "We can't all be dressing like a model all the time."

"I swear Merlin once were married I am going to burn all those old clothes. You have a decent body, why don't you at least try to look good. You have a wardrobe of other things. I can't believe I paid money to have those flown across the Atlantic." Arthur said in exasperation.

"Just for that I think I'll wear these out tonight." Merlin quipped.

"You won't I will strip you off if you even dare try. In fact I will go and select what you are going to wear." Arthur stomped off to Merlin's bedroom and began to sort through the cloths.

Arthur put a pair of slacks, a shirt and tie on the bed as Merlin stomped into the room. "There wear those, and don't make me dress you. We leave in an hour and a half." He turned to walk towards his own room.

"I'll wear what I want! Or not go out at all. You don't get to own me!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin don't be so infantile, just calm down. I'll see you later I'm going to have a soak I've had a long day and I'm fed up with dealing with fools and idiots."

Merlin sat on the edge of his bed and stared down at the clothes laying there, he felt so miserable, he knew it was partly due to his bad dreams but he was also homesick and, not for the first time, wondering if he had done the right thing. It had seemed so easy when Arthur had suggested the marriage, but Merlin was beginning to realise it was going to be anything but easy.

In his bath Arthur was calming down and feeling sorry he had snapped at Merlin, but he couldn't understand the younger mans attitude, after all with all the nice cloths he had why did he choose to be such a bum. But at the same time Arthur realised he hadn't handled it well, he had a meeting with Agravaine just before coming home and took out his frustration on Merlin. He just hoped that Merlin had calmed down before they went out.

Merlin had indeed calmed down although he didn't put on the cloths that Arthur got out for him, he did however put on some of his new ones so Arthur decided it best to ignore the change. They went to one of the restaurants that was favoured by the younger better off Londoners and Merlin soon found himself enjoying Arthur's company. At least there wasn't too much opportunity for open displays of affection although Arthur did guide him to his seat with a hand at the small of his back and paid him an almost excess of attention during the meal. As they left Merlin was surprised to find they had their photograph taken. Arthur pointed out that there was several television stars in the restaurant and the paparazzi had probably been taking pictures of everyone just in case.

The next day they were both surprised find that one of the tabloid newspapers had printed the picture under the caption 'One of London's most eligible bachelors seen out on Gay date'


	6. Chapter 6

The newspaper went on to list Arthur's previous girl and boyfriends and speculated that he had at last been tamed. There were also theories as to who Merlin was, although they did know he was American. Merlin was embarrassed by the fuss and bemused by it all, Arthur told him that they must be short of news if that was the best they could come up with. But it got worse when they went out with Morgana and Leon that night to a wine bar and they were once again photographed. When Merlin went out to the toilets he was approached by a reporter and asked questions, which he refused to answer. He was rescued by the wine bars management.

On the Saturday morning there was another article, but this time they seemed to have gained more information. Merlin's past employment and the fact that he was holidaying in London, when his mother was ill in a hospital in New York. The article also said he was a drop out from medical school. The article called him Arthur Pendragons' toy boy and a heartless gold digger. Merlin was very upset and didn't want to go out again. Arthur, although annoyed, had a more pragmatic view and said if they made a fuss it would go on for a lot longer and they should just ignore it. He then took Merlin to visit his Uncle Gaius. The visit went well and Gaius was over the moon to think that his nephew and a man he considered as good as family had met and were apparently getting on so well. It seemed he had been approached by the tabloid and sent them off with a flea in their ear. The two men stayed for several hours before returning to Arthur's.

On the Sunday evening Merlin flew back to America, he refused to take back all his new clothing, informing Arthur that he didn't have the room in the flat, having only a small chest of draws and a hook on the back of his door to store clothes. They came to a compromise and Merlin took back the one suitcase with his old clothes and a few of his new pieces. Elyan flew back with him as he had business to attend to. As soon as Merlin was back he went to see his mother and was pleased to see her looking better than she was the last time he saw her, her treatment was beginning to take effect. On the Monday he went back to work and tried to forget the fuss he had left behind. He wasn't due to see Arthur for three weeks although the blonde had said he would phone regularly.

Once Merlin had flown out Arthur went to see Gaius again. It had been a long time and he genuinely wanted to catch up with the older man; Gaius had been like an uncle to Morgana and himself in their younger years. He regretted losing touch. Taking a bottle of single malt whiskey with him he arrived the evening Merlin flew out. Gaius was pleased to see him.

They chatted for well over an hour before Gaius said to Arthur: "What are your intentions with Merlin?"

"I think a lot of Merlin Gaius, at the moment we are getting to know one another, but between you and me I want to spend a long time with him. I think I've finally found someone I want to be with long term." Arthur told him.

"Look after Merlin, he's a good lad, I don't want to see him hurt. He's been though a lot." Gaius said taking a drink of the whiskey.

"He's very devoted to his mother, what happened to his father Gaius I haven't wanted to ask"

Gaius raised his eyebrows and looked at Arthur "If you want to know about Merlin ask him, giving me a bottle of malt, no matter how good won't get your questions answered. But I will answer that one as it is a subject you need to know about." He paused before continuing. "Balinor was a good man; he adorned his son they often went out together when Balinor wasn't working. On Merlin's sixth birthday they all went out for a walk along the river, Merlin loved the ducks. As they were crossing the small footbridge to go home Merlin stopped and went to look over once more at the ducks. The side bars snapped and Merlin fell into the river, Balinor jumped in after him while Hunith ran down to the bank. The river was quite swollen and deep and running fast. Balinor reached Merlin and manage to get him to the side, where Hunith grabbed him. Balinor went to pull himself up and slipped, falling back he hit his head and was knocked unconscious, Hunith was busy getting Merlin safe when she looked back Balinor had been swept away. He was found an hour later, dead. Hunith and Merlin were devastated."

"Hell it must have been hard, and to happen on his birthday as well." Arthur said

"Yes and to make matters worse at the funeral Merlin heard something that broke his heart even further. A couple of the old gossips went to the service Merlin heard them talking. They said that Balinor had died because he had loved his Merlin so much, oh they didn't mean anything by it but Merlin took it to heart and believed that it was his fault. That if his dad hadn't loved him he would still be alive, true in essence I suppose, but it made the lad feel so guilty. It took him a long time to get over that, losing his father was bad enough but to feel at six years old that it was your fault….." Gaius shook his head. "So you see his father's death has always been a difficult subject, they were so very very close."

"Poor Merlin, is there anything else I need to be careful with?" Arthur asked.

"There is, but that's his story to tell if he wants to. We all have dark place in our lives Arthur after all."

"That we do, thank you for telling me about his father, I wouldn't have wanted to hurt him." The two men promised to keep in touch and Arthur promised to let Gaius know what progress he made with Merlin.

Merlin found he wasn't able to put everything behind him as he still kept having nightmares and then one day when he got to work there was a man waiting to see him. It was a reporter it seemed that he had been asked from a British tabloid to try to get an interview with him. Somehow the clause in Uther Pendragon's will had become common knowledge. Merlin refused to talk to the man and tried to get on with his work. Later the hospital rang him to say that the reporter had gained access to his mother, although they had removed the man as soon as they knew. That made Merlin mad and he went straight to see his mother who was understandably upset by the accusations.

"You aren't just going out with him for money are you? I don't want you to do that just to pay for my treatment." It seemed they had been asking her if Arthur was paying for her treatment.

"You don't honestly think someone like Arthur would need to pay someone to date him do you?"Merlin asked, trying to avoid an outright lie. Merlin informed his mum that he had paid for everything she had had up to that point but that Arthur had offered to pay for the remainder. Merlin told his mum that if that happened he would only take it as a loan. Merlin hated lying to his mother but felt he had no choice. He left the hospital and rang Arthur and explained what was happening. He told the blonde what he had told his mother.

Arthur said he would speak to the hospital and make sure Hunith wasn't bothered again. He also told Merlin to refer the reporter to Pendragon's where the solicitors' there would deal with matters. He also told Merlin that he would fly over in a couple of days to support him. Arthur was of the opinion that the whole thing had been set up by Agravaine, who of course denied everything. Merlin found the reporter outside his flat when he got home and Gilli had already been asked for an interview. Merlin did as Arthur had told him and referred the man to Pendragon's. In the morning the reporter stopped Merlin as he left the house and asked lots of questions which Merlin refused to answer; just before he left he asked Merlin if he had ever known a William Dempsey. With that Merlin went back inside and called in sick. His employer said they didn't want him to come in anyway, as they were being bothered by reporters; his services were no longer required. Merlin was at his wits end, he was stunned by all that was happening to him and shut himself in his room and didn't even come out to eat. His mood plummeted. Gilli went to stay with his friend, asking Merlin to vacate the flat within the week as he was fed up with all the phone calls and reporters. Merlin phoned his mother each day but couldn't bring himself to leave the flat, frightened the reporter would be waiting.

Back in London Arthur was concerned; Merlin hadn't answered any of Arthur's texts or calls. In the end he ran Merlin's work to find they had laid him off. He then rang Hunith who said her son had rung her but said he wouldn't be visiting. Arthur immediately flew to New York with Leon. He went straight to Merlin's flat where they found a reported outside the door.

Arthur demanded to know who he was, when told he was a local reporter and would he be prepared to give an interview Leon intervened and told the man to leave. The reporter then asked Arthur if he had heard of a William Dempsey and would he be willing to comment. Arthur declined to say anything and pounded on the door shouting at Merlin to open up. Eventually the door opened a crack and Arthur pushed his way in with Leon.

"God you look a mess" Arthur said looking at Merlin. It was the first time in two days Merlin had got out of bed, he hadn't even washed or shaved and had only had a couple of glasses of water in all that time. His face was red and it was obvious he had been crying. Merlin turned round and walked back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Leon looked at Arthur "You go and talk to him, I'll make some drinks and get him something to eat, and Oh and Arthur go careful he looks ready to snap."

Arthur walked to the bedroom door and opened it carefully and stepped in, he was surprised at the size of the room it was tiny; he could understand now why Merlin wouldn't bring more clothes back with him. Merlin was curled up on the single bed, in fact Arthur was fairly sure in wasn't even a full single. The blonde carefully sat on one corner of the bed.

"I'm sorry you've had all this bother Merlin, but you can't hide yourself away like this. Come on Leon is making you some breakfast."

A muffled voice came from under the duvet "He'll have trouble no food. I lost my job!"

Arthur pulled the bedclothes back "You should have rung me"

"Why? You're not my keeper; we should stop this it's a bad idea. I'll pay you back somehow" Merlin snarled "because of this I've lost my job and in three days I'll be homeless! I won't be able to get another job with no address! Why did you have to come along, I was coping before!"

Arthur looked at Merlin in amazement "What do you mean homeless"

"Gilli is fed up with the reporter's and he wants me out by the end of the week!" can you blame him? I've lied to my mother, god my life's a mess."

"Merlin nothing has changed as far as I'm concerned, I will still pay for your mother's treatment and the marriage can go ahead. If your homeless I'll get you put up in a hotel until the marriage or you can move in with me now, it's the least I can do. Stop wallowing in self pity and get up!" Arthur wasn't good dealing with emotions, he felt helpless.

"Self pity!" Merlin shouted he sat up and glared at Arthur.

"That's better I can see you now, Merlin you stink go and get a shower and put some different clothes on, then meet me in the kitchen."

"Piss off your prick, get out of my life."

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise "You can't talk to me like that"

"I just did, now piss off" Merlin led back down and covered himself back up.

Arthur stood up and pulled the duvet off of Merlin and picked the lighter man up and carried him out of the room, kicking doors open as he went until he found the bathroom. Putting Merlin in the shower he switched it on and pulled the tatty curtain across. "Now get clean!" Arthur shouted and left the room. He stomped back to the main living area and looked round for Leon. There was no sign of the other man. Arthur looked in the kitchen and found a note propped up by the kettle.

"No food in the place and the milk has gone off, gone to get supplies."

Arthur looked round and wondered how two people could possibly live in such a small place. It was grotty and poorly furnished. All the furniture had seen better days and there was mould growing on the windows and well as one corner of the living area. He went to sit down on one of the armchairs but looking at it decided to stand. Hearing the shower stop he went back to Merlin's room and found some clean clothes and opened the bathroom door and handed them to a wet Merlin. "Get dressed, Leon has gone to get us something to drink and you something to eat." He looked at Merlin who was stood with a towel round his waist. When did you last eat? You're all skin and bones"

"I'm thin anyway." Merlin muttered "Get out and I'll get dressed."

A few minutes later Merlin walked into the living area, he looked awful with bags under his eyes and a wretched expression on this face.

"Come on Merlin it can't be that bad." Arthur said "I'm sorry you had to deal with all this but I told you it changes nothing. Once Leon is back we'll talk this through and then take you to see your mother."

There was a knock on the door and Arthur opened it to find Leon stood there with two bags in his hands. "I got us some coffee and bagels for now" he walked in "Hi Merlin, the reporters gone"

The three men sat down and had their breakfast Merlin forcing the food down.

"The reported asked me about a William Dempsey when we got here, who is he Merlin" Arthur asked. As he did he saw Merlin's face pale and the raven haired man started to shake.

Arthur moved next to him and put his hand on the other mans shoulder "I'm sorry to ask but we need to know everything if we're going to sort this mess out once and for all."

Merlin looked from Arthur to Leon then down at the floor. "It's not what you think…it was years ago." Merlin took a deep breath, he had lost his job and had no chance of another quickly he had to do this for his mother. He looked at both men once again.

Leon took pity on the younger man "I can leave if you want."

"No you'd just as well hear it…. when I was fourteen I fell in love with a boy at school. That's when I realised I was gay. He was sixteen his name was Will Dempsey. We had known each other all our lives. Will was from a good family, by that I mean a wealthy one. He was good to me; he stuck up for me when I was bullied. I didn't realise he was gay as well. We sort of figured it out when I was fifteen, that we liked each other… we didn't do anything, I was to young anyway. Then when I was sixteen I went home with him, his parents and older brother were out for the day. His dad never liked me, we were to poor, trash he called us." Merlin paused as the memories started to flood back. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We were making out in his bedroom, not sex just kissing, hand jobs and touching…..then Will told me he had my birthday present…..he knew I wouldn't….anyway he blew me. It was wonderful. Then the door burst open it was his dad and older brother….." Merlin stopped and swallowed looking down at the drink in his hands.

Arthur spoke softly "If you want to leave it you can Merlin"

Merlin started to speak once more "….. his brother held Will while his dad started to hit me, calling me a pervert who'd corrupted his son, he said I should be castrated then strung up, that my sort shouldn't be living…he pulled out his gun I thought he was going to kill me….then Will got free from his brother and grabbed his dads arm….there was a shot and blood everywhere …. Will fell backward into my arms he had been shot in the chest….he looked at me, told me he love me then closed his eyes…..he was dead." By now tears were running down Merlin's face. "Will's brother rang for an ambulance his father just stood there he didn't say anything." Merlin stopped once more deep in his thoughts

"I went to the funeral, I loved Will, my first and only love, people were whispering but I could hear then, they said it was my fault; no one seemed to be blaming his father. His mother came up to me and told me to leave, she said her son was dead and that it was my fault, my fault that her son thought he was in love with me, that my love had killed him. At the trial the judge said his dad had suffered enough that it had been an accident, he got a suspended sentence. We had to move away, he'd killed Will and got away with it! and I was the one in the wrong!" Merlin stopped talking once more before taking a breath and continuing:

"I felt so guilty it was the second time in my life that loving me had killed someone I loved. I threw myself in my studies I couldn't let anyone get close to me, I won't ….. if it hadn't been for mum I don't think I would have got through it ….then she got ill….is it me?" I can't let anyone love me, I can't risk it. It's not safe." Arthur realised that Merlin hardly knew they were there it was like he was just thinking out loud his thoughts tumbling over one another. As Merlin stopped talking he was staring into space and shaking. The other two men weren't sure what to do. Arthur thought Merlin was having some sort of a breakdown. He gently took the drink from Merlin's hand and pulled the young man closer, holding him for want of something else to do.

Arthur looked at Leon "Could you pack his things up I want to get him out of here, he's in no state to cope with reporters and this place isn't fit to live in. Just pack everything in his room. We'll leave a note for his flatmate to ask him to phone if we leave anything behind. Once we get him back to our hotel I'll get a doctor to see him."

Leon nodded "If we keep his key for now just in case Merlin says there anything he wants. I'll even check under the mattress, it looks like the sort of place you'd need to hide things. Then I'll ring for a car, and check round to make sure that reporter isn't about, I'll also check for a back way out."

Leon went into the bedroom and came out with the suitcase and several carrier bags. "One of the draws was locked but it was flimsy. I think I've got everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Within half an hour they were in a car, Merlin had stood when asked and the two men helped him down the stairs and into the car. Leon went back and brought all of Merlin's things with him on the second trip. Once back at the hotel they got Merlin into a bed and Arthur told Merlin he was getting a doctor, Merlin refused saying he was fine and a good sleep was all he needed. Arthur reluctantly agreed provided Merlin had a good drink and ate something more.

Arthur had arranged to move to a room with two singles, for him and Merlin, so he could keep an eye on him. By the morning Merlin was awake and talking although he was very embarrassed by what had happened. He checked his possessions and said they were all there. So Leon took the key and posted it back through the flat door with a message to say Merlin would not be back and to forward any mail to Pendragon's. Merlin reluctantly agreed to stay at the hotel and Arthur said it would be best if they shared the room as that way the press could be kept an eye on.

Arthur and Leon spent some time discussing things before Arthur took Merlin to see his mother. Once there Arthur apologised for the trouble that had been caused to both Hunith and Merlin, through the leaking of personal information and the distress it had caused both of them. Hunith could clearly see the toll the whole thing had placed her son under and was concerned. Merlin reassured her saying he was better now Arthur was there for him. Arthur spoke to Hunith on her own, when Merlin went to sign some forms with Leon and the hospital administrators. While he was gone Arthur took the chance to speak to Hunith.

"I spoke to Gaius the other day, he told me about the circumstances of your husband's death, and Merlin has told me about his boyfriend Will. I want you to know I have no intention of letting Merlin get hurt. In fact I want to ask you permission to ask him to marry me, I know we haven't known each other long but I don't think we need a long courtship." Arthur said to Hunith.

Hunith looked at Arthur "I want you to answer me truthfully, are you just marrying my son to save your company?"

Arthur looked at Hunith and realised there would be no hiding the truth from her. "You asked for honesty and I will give it to you. Yes, that was the original plan. We would marry and stay married for five years, non consummated. But to the world it would be a love match. My father didn't approve of my homosexuality and wanted to force me into marrying. But the law was passed to make same sex marriages legal in the past months. I asked Merlin because we could both help each other, I would pay your medical bills and give him a lump sum after the divorce in five years, I would also pay for him to continue his medical school in London, although his hospital training would have to wait until afterwards. For us it was a win win situation."

"And is that all you want now?" Hunith asked looking at the blonde carefully.

"I'm not sure to be honest, Merlin is just the sort of man I would have fallen for anyway, but anything else would only be with his full consent, otherwise the deal stands. He would do anything for you and if we don't go through with it I don't want to think about what he will do next. I have already arranged for your bills to be paid but Merlin is a very independent man." Arthur looked at Hunith "I know what we are doing is bending the law but it's not illegal. I hope you understand."

Hunith looked at Arthur "I do, and thank you for your candour, I don't like it but my son has entered an agreement with you, and like you it concerns me what he would do without it, I was deeply concerned about the work he was doing and what it was doing to him, but I know my son and I knew he would do anything to help me. But my agreement comes at a price. You do not tell Merlin I know! Otherwise he will do something stupid, I know he will, he has already been selling his blood to the blood bank, and more often than he should be, he doesn't know I realise that but I saw the needle marks. I couldn't bear to lose him." Hunith paused before continuing "But promise me whatever happens you will take care of him, he's to self sacrificing for his own good. My decision is helped by your uncle's actions; I wouldn't want him to win!" Hunith gave a small smile she thought the two men had a real chance of making the marriage work properly; in fact it might be the only way her son would find happiness.

"I will you, have my word and thank you." Arthur had just finished speaking Merlin came back into the room.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Your mother was just threatening me with what would happen if I didn't look after you!" Arthur grinned.

"Oh my mum's fierce alright like a tiger with her cub." Merlin walked forward and kissed his mum "I've been talking to the doctors they told me your treatment is doing working. I will get hold of Gaius and once your better you can go and stay with him until I can get something sorted out. They think you might be able to be discharged in about a month all being well. We just need you to finish your treatment and get strong"

"All right my dear, but tell Gaius I will do my fair share." Hunith told him then she looked at Arthur "I lost my housekeeping job when I got ill, it came with a flat. The people kindly stored my things for me. But my uncle has offered me a home in London."

Arthur glared at Merlin "And I didn't know this"

"You didn't need to it'd all sorted. Mum has a joint American and UK passport so it's not a problem." Merlin told him.

"Now now boys no arguing, go and get your selves something to eat and I'll see you tomorrow Merlin." Hunith said "I'm tired"

"Sorry mum" Merlin said and he hugged his mum before he left the room.

As they walked down to the car Arthur looked at Merlin "Your mother gave me her blessing to ask you to marry me, she thinks I'll be a good influence." He grinned "So we are now engaged, I've got the ring back at the hotel. By getting engaged it will be easier to keep the press away from you. I won't be able to say in New York, too much to do in London, but you will keep the hotel room and I will pay all the bills, I will also give you an allowance now you are out of work. The hotel are used to dealing with the press." Arthur said all business once more. "Tonight we will go out of a private celebration and I'm sure your pet reporter can get a photo of the ring." Arthur looked at Leon "You can sort that I hope."

"Yes boss" Leon laughed "It will be all over the papers in England tomorrow. I just wish I could see your uncles face. You do realise your sister will be planning a party as soon as she hears?"

"Good ask her to put Agravaine and his wife on the list." Arthur said "I want this all official. Morgana will know who else to invite. Make it for this weekend. We'll fly back for it then Merlin can come back to be near his mother."

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Merlin asked.

"I don't expect I will either, not if Morgana's organising it, just shut up and do as you're told. Unless of course you want to tell Morgana she can't give us a party?" Arthur told him.

"You're evil, but your sister worse, no offense Leon." Merlin said knowing he was defeated on this.

"None taken Merlin I know my wife only too well, when we got engaged, I just did as I was told. She's a wonderful woman but it doesn't do to cross her."

That evening Merlin and Arthur changed into suits and headed for the Upper East Side and Daniel's. There they had a table for two and campaign was waiting in an ice bucket. Both men were wearing gold and platinum bands on their ring fingers. They had a romantic meal with Arthur showering Merlin with affection throughout the meal. As they left there were several paparazzi waiting outside and Arthur stopped Merlin so they could show off the rings and Arthur pulled Merlin into a passionate kiss for the cameras. Merlin melted into Arthur, the champagne he had drunk had gone straight to his head. Arthur then turned to the reporters.

"We have given you your photo's so I ask now that you leave us in peace." A black limousine then pulled up and the couple were driven off before Merlin or Arthur had chance to answer any of the questions thrown at them. They walked up to their hotel room with Arthur's arm around Merlin's waist, as much as anything because Merlin was distinctly wobbly, but Arthur thought it would look good if there were further cameras anywhere. Not to mention that Arthur was rather enjoying the slim mans closeness. Arthur hadn't been lying when he told Hunith that he was no longer sure if it was just a business deal. As they went into their room Arthur turned to Merlin "You are such a light weight, here let me help you, you need to go to bed."

"Mfine" Merlin mumbled "Let me go, can do it" Merlin struggled to undress and decided to get in bed with his boxers on but nothing else. Arthur made him drink a glass of water before he fell asleep. Then the blonde cover Merlin over with the duvet and smiled before sorting himself out.

The next morning as Arthur had predicted Merlin woke with a hangover, he was given some ibuprofen and a large glass of water before Arthur forced him into the shower. By then room service had arrived with breakfast and the papers. Sure enough the engagement had reached even the New York papers, mainly due to the leaking of the will. Arthur left Merlin to sleep off the rest of his hangover while he went to work.


	8. Chapter 8

When Friday evening came the two men flew to the UK for their engagement party, Merlin had visited his mother that afternoon and promised to visit again on the Monday, as he was only staying in London for the party. Although Morgana had only had a few days she had arranged everything with her normal impeccable taste. Even down to having a new suit ready for Merlin, this time it was an Armani, the party was at the Dorchester and well over a hundred people had been invited. Merlin was very nervous they would be the centre of attention and he wasn't looking forward to it at all, he hated all the deceit and wondered if he would have agreed, if he had realised just how public it would all be.

They were the first to arrive and welcomed all the guests together. Merlin knew he wouldn't remember the names of most of them. He already knew some, Gwaine, Lancelot and the group he had met before in London, but there were many he had no idea about. Some were obviously business colleagues of Arthur's. Arthur had asked him if he wanted to invite anyone so Gaius was there. It was such a pity they couldn't have waited until his mother was better. Merlin missed his mother, he felt silly for doing so, but she wasn't just his mum she was his best friend.

Once everyone was seated Arthur stood up "Welcome everyone and thank you for coming at such short notice, as you all know the press were on to us quickly and it seemed silly to delay. I realise this may have come as a surprise to many of you, I was after all resistant to long term relationships for many years. Contrary to press reports I have not hurried this because of the conditions in my father's will. I am putting this to rest once and for all, I hope, I would not marry just to satisfy another man's wishes. I was lucky, very lucky to find a man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, it just happened when I wasn't expecting it. He is a gentle, sweet, loving and loyal man who anyone would be honoured to have as a life partner." Arthur looked down to Merlin with such a devoted expression on his face that for a second Merlin forgot this was all a charade. "Merlin Emrys is a very smart man, he did after all win a scholarship to Harvard, and being a smart man has accepted my proposal of marriage and I fully intend for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Morgana stood up "As Arthur's sister I despaired of ever finding anyone who would put up with Arthur, Merlin is all I could have wished for and more for a future brother in law. In a short time he has captured Arthur's heart and that of all of our friends. Can we please raise a toast to Arthur and Merlin" once the toast had been taken Morgana spoke once more "One other special surprise for Merlin. His mother is in hospital in New York and couldn't be with us today so by video link…"

A screen came down at the back of the room and there was Hunith. She smiled out from her hospital bed "Hello my two boys. Congratulations on getting engaged, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, but I intend to be there for your wedding. I was over the moon when Arthur asked me if I would be happy for him to marry my son, even after such a short time of knowing him. Boys, anyone can see you're meant for each other. Enjoy your evening my thoughts are with you."

Arthur looked across at Merlin to see a tear running down his face; he took Merlin's hand and squeezed it. Merlin looked at him and Arthur could see the shame in his face. Merlin was so ashamed of lying to his mother; Arthur so wanted to tell him she was aware but remembered his promise not to. All he could do was try and take Merlin's mind of it. It was nice of Morgana to arrange the video but at the same time he could kick her.

Then to Arthur's surprise Merlin stood up and spoke "As Arthur said thank you for all coming, I don't know most of you yet, but I'm sure I will get to. Thank you to Arthur for doing me the honour of asking me to marry him and thank you also to his sister Morgana for arranging all this, as well as the link from my mother." He sat down bright red. Arthur leant across and kissed Merlin.

As the evening progressed and the meal finished they all went through to another room to talk and dance. Arthur and Merlin of course were expected to dance the slow numbers together, and once again Merlin was clasped tightly against Arthur as the older man snuggled into his neck. When not dancing they were moving around the room talking to guests. Eventually they found themselves with Agravaine and Morgause, Merlin moved nearer to Arthur as Agravaine spoke.

"Congratulations" Agravaine said in a very insincere tone.

Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you" Merlin didn't trust himself to speak.

Morgause was more amicable "You make a good looking couple"

Arthur smiled once more but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, it's thanks to you that we got engaged so quickly, we realised just how much we meant to each other once the news broke." He paused "Not that it matters that much we would have got there anyway."

Arthur walked away taking Merlin with him. The party went on until the early hours when finally the two men escaped back to Arthur's London home. Merlin was thoroughly confused by the time they got back. All evening Arthur had been considerate and often passionate, yet once again as soon as they were on their own he went back to his very businesslike persona. Merlin found it so difficult; it was like knowing to separate people. He just didn't know how the blonde did it. At times Arthur was kind and thoughtful then sometimes it was like everything was too much trouble. Merlin understood the affectionate displays in public, even though at times they seems excessive to him. But why did Arthur have to be so distant the rest of the time. Merlin had hoped they could have been friends, it would have made living together that much easier. But he remembered one of his uncle Gaius's favourite sayings 'he had made his bed and now he must lie in it.'

The next morning Arthur didn't need to go to work and spent the morning reading the papers and lounging around totally ignoring Merlin. So much so that they even got separate meals. In the evening Merlin packed and went to bed early ready for the flight back. He woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat having had another nightmare, only this time he was holding Arthurs body and not Will's. Unable to get back to sleep he went out into the kitchen and made himself a milky drink and curled up on the sofa. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was Arthur waking him.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"I had a dream and couldn't sleep. I made a hot drink and must have dozed off." Merlin explained.

"Well next time take your drink into your room." Arthur told him scowling, he couldn't believe that Merlin would fall asleep on a sofa when he had a perfectly good bed. "I hope your all packed we need to get going soon or you'll miss your plane"

"I can catch the tube, you needn't take me" Merlin said feeling uncomfortable once again.

"No, I don't think so. It wouldn't look right; we need to keep the story up. Go and have a shower" Arthur went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea "Do you want one?" he barked.

"If it's not too much trouble" Merlin muttered as he went to his room. He came out a little while later carrying his suitcase with him. Merlin picked up the tea and drank it down. "Ready when you are, I will eat on the plane."

Arthur picked up his briefcase and walked down to the car and drove Merlin to the airport they hardly spoke a word. Once there Arthur jumped out of the car and got Merlin's bags from the boot and then walked with Merlin to the checking in point. There he made a big show of seeing Merlin off and kissed and hugged him asking him to phone as soon as he landed. To anyone watching they appeared to be a couple deep in the throes of a new relationship, and couldn't get enough of each other. As Merlin was called through to the departure area Arthur hugged him once more and whispered in his ear so only he could here. "I will be in a meeting when you land so just text, I don't need to speak to you." Merlin nodded and walked away. The wetness in his eyes due to Arthur's dismissal but to anyone else it looked like he was sorry to go. He didn't look back and didn't see Arthur's face drop as he went out of sight, even if he had have done he would have put it down to good acting.

Arthur was feeling awful, he hated being short with Merlin but was frightened that if he showed concern Merlin would back away from the deal. Arthur himself was confused by his feelings. As he had told Hunith he wasn't sure what he really thought anymore, but what he did know was he would keep to the deal he made with Merlin. The other man clearly had issues still affecting him from his previous relationship. He had admitted he hadn't dated since. Arthur didn't want to make thing harder for Merlin, better to keep things on a business footing, but that didn't mean he couldn't get some comfort when they were in public. Arthur found he craved those moments more and more. He was well and truly caught in a trap of his own making. He had promised it would be a non consummated relationship and he was man enough to keep to that promise. Merlin would be safe with him and the best way he could deal with that was to maintain a distance between them. He left the airport with a heavy heart.

Merlin at least managed to sleep on the plane and this time it was dreamless. Once back in New York he found a taxi waiting to take him to the hotel. As promised Merlin had kept the same hotel room and was told at the reception that Arthur had arranged for all his meals to be included, so all he needed to do was let them know what he wanted. As he unpacked Merlin remembered he hadn't sent the text so pulled out his phone and decided to be brief, he sent one word to the blonde 'here' then rang his mother and spent some time talking to her, saying he would visit later in the day. As he unpacked his case there was a knock on the door and he was handed an envelope. Inside was a bank card and a note. Arthur had set up a bank account for Merlin and an allowance would be paid in each week. He was amazed at the amount but decided then and there he wouldn't touch any of it. He was going out and finding a job. There was no way he was just going to sit around waiting for Arthur's calls and occasional visits.

Merlin went out and started looking he went round several couriers and even applied for a pizza delivery service but had no luck, jobs were in short supply. He then visited his mother and told her about the party and thanked her for her video link. "That was Morgana's idea; she seems a sweet girl, very efficient I should think." Hunith told him.

As Merlin was leaving the hospital he saw a notice, they were looking for relief porters. He went straight to personnel and filled in a form. They seemed very interested due to him having started at medical school. Once he explained his reasons for leaving and they had checked his reference, they rang him back and within the week he had his first shift. He worked with another porter until he learnt the ropes, then he was on his own. He was picking up quite a few shifts although he didn't know when as they would call him in when he was needed. The worst part was the constantly changing from day to night shifts.

He has several calls from Arthur over the next couple of weeks and spoke briefly to him each time or replied by text if he was working, although he didn't mention the job. After all he was a free man. The feeling of independence helped him, as did the almost constant exhaustion from the shift changes. He was so tired he wasn't having too many nightmares. He wasn't eating much as the constant lies to his mother were wearing on his conscience. He got back to the hotel most days and just fell straight into bed.

Back in London Arthur was concerned, his calls to Merlin were very short and he got the feeling that Merlin wasn't being honest to him. When he checked to account he had set up for Merlin he found none of the money had been withdrawn, also when paying the hotel account he found Merlin wasn't having hardly any meals there. After nearly three weeks of this he decided that he would pay a surprise visit to Merlin. He had planned on going anyway, but he flew out without informing Merlin he was paying a visit. Arthur landed in New York in the early hours one morning and made his way straight to the hotel; collecting a key he went up to the room to find it empty. Looking at his watch it was three o'clock in the morning. Arthur went to bed deciding he had some investigating to do in the morning.

When Arthur woke up he had a shower and went down to get a paper and some breakfast, he then went back up to their room and unlocked the door to find Merlin in one of the beds fast asleep. He frowned and went to wake the other man up; looking at him he was surprised to see how tired he looked. Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder.

"Wake up" he demanded his voice sharp.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at the figure standing over him. In a sleepy voice he spoke "A..rthur what you doing here" Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"Because I was worried, where the hell were you last night?! I got here in the early hours, so where were you?" Arthur was practically shouting.

Merlin looked at Arthur "I was working you prat, I finished at eight and I'm back again at five this afternoon, so if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Merlin pulled the duvet over his head.

Arthur ripped the duvet back of and grabbed Merlin's shoulder and sat him up "Working! Why! Where! You have no need to work." He was clearly savage.

"At the hospital I'm a relief porter! I'm not your kept man, we're not married yet!" Merlin shouted back "I'm not going to sit here all day just waiting for you to turn up."

Arthur let the other man go and sat down on the other bed. He looked at Merlin and sighed "I didn't want you to have to work, it would give you time to support your mother, you could have done anything you wanted. I was trying to help you."

"Well perhaps you should have asked me! I've always worked; even when I was at Harvard I had a part time job. Arthur you don't have to keep me!" Merlin's voice had quietened but he was clearly still angry. "Now like I said I have another shift this afternoon, it's only a twilight, so I'll be back before ten we can talk then." Merlin grabbed the duvet once more and covered himself before adding "If you're going to be here I would appreciate it if you kept it quiet and the blinds closed."

Arthur was stunned, why did Merlin think he had to take such a menial job and such hours? He had completely misread the whole situation, it was obvious that Merlin was a hard worker; to expect him to just sit around was clearly the wrong thing for him to have done. But what else could he do. Arthur picked up his jacket and left Merlin to his sleep, tonight they would have to have a long talk. Arthur decided to go to visit Hunith; perhaps she would have an idea. As clearly it wasn't good enough for Merlin to be doing what he was.

Hunith was surprised to see Arthur when the blond walked into her room. He looked puzzled and a bit disgruntled. Merlin wasn't with him so she wondered if they had had a row.

"Hello Arthur" she smiled "Merlin tells me the party went off well."

"It did" he paused "You are looking better" he told her

"Yes, having the treatment at the optimum times is helping no end, I have you to thank for that." She smiled at him.

Arthur looked at Hunith and asked her "Did you know Merlin has got a job as a porter?"

"I did he was lucky to get it there is such a shortage of work at the moment. I think the fancy that he'd been doing his course helped." Hunith was clearly proud of her son "It's such a pity he can't find something better. But he tells me it's good for him as he deals with patients a lot and it will help him in the future."

"But he doesn't need to work; I've arranged an allowance for him!" Arthur snapped.

"Oh dear, you don't know Merlin that well do you? He won't accept your charity Arthur. Your deal was for my treatment he won't take a cent of you for himself until after you're married and even then it will be the bare minimum. He's a proud man. He's also a hard worker and won't want to sit around doing nothing." Hunith explained. "And it won't be any good you shouting at him, you'll need to be more subtle than that."

"But he looks exhausted! Hunith I want to help him! What can I do?" Arthur pleaded

"Well if that's what you really want I have an idea, but you're going to have to do this right." Hunith said.


	9. Chapter 9

After talking to Hunith Arthur went to the office and then went back to the hotel to wait for Merlin to return. Arthur was surprised just how helpful Hunith had been, he had expected her to be annoyed by the deal he'd done with Merlin, but instead she not only seemed to accept it, but be willing to help him. Hunith had told him she wanted her boy to be happy, and felt that he needs to learn to cope with relationships better and that the deal might help him. If Merlin was to live with Arthur for five years he might just learn to open himself up again to people. Once she explained her feelings Arthur understood and appreciated her support. He would need it if this whole charade was to succeed.

Merlin walked through the door at ten thirty, looking exhausted. He went and had a shower straight away before sitting on the bed. Once he sat down he looked at Arthur. "Look Arthur, I'm sorry I was so ratty earlier but I was tired." Merlin said looking at the blonde "But I meant what I said about being a kept man, that wasn't in the deal."

Arthur sat across from Merlin "I thought it was, but let's not argue. I'm concerned you look knackered, are you working to many hours?

"I only get work when it's there, for instance at the moment I don't have anything for three days, unless someone goes sick. Then I only have one shift planned." Merlin explained "But its good work it lets me talk to people and get to know how the hospital works."

Arthur nodded his acceptance. "Look I've been thinking, I would like you to be free when I can get over, we need to keep our 'romance' going to make it realistic. You obviously want to be independent and do some work, so I have an idea." Arthur paused "What if you get a job that allows you to be free at short notice but still keeps you busy when I'm not about."

"Arthur, do you live in fairy land? There's a recession on I was damn lucky to get this job." Merlin told him. "I'm not qualified to do anything and so I'm against hundreds for every job, no one will pay me to turn up when I want, even in this job they expect me to accept anything that's offered. That's why I went in this afternoon even though I had just worked a twelve hour shift."

"What if we come to a compromise? I know someone who is looking for a person to work as a volunteer, now don't shout" he said looking at Merlin. "Hear me out… It's for a medical charity, if I pay you for the hours you work for them, it will be my donation to them, I give to charity all the time. They get a worker who will work his socks off; I know you're a hard worker. You get to work for a medical charity and you get free time when I'm over here." Arthur paused "And also it looks better if my fiancé isn't working in a low paid job. On top of that someone else gets your present job that really needs it."

"That was good until you sounded like a snobbish prat" Merlin put on a funny voice "better if my fiancé isn't working in a low paid job….did you hear yourself!" Merlin glared at Arthur "I am from a poor background not like you! I was a scholarship student don't forget"

"Merlin please think about it! It's at St Jude's Hospital; you would be helping on the wards, playing with the children while their parents get a break. You would be fantastic at it" Arthur pleaded. "They need all the help they can get. And as I said that way someone else can have your porter's job that really needs it."

"I can see why you're a good manager, you really know how to get to people don't you" Merlin said as he thought things through. "I suppose you're right, there were a lot of people after that job and because I've just started I only need to work my booked shifts and I can finish."

"Great, the other thing is I was hoping once your mother is well enough I was hoping you would agree to let her have her treatment finished in the UK. It's difficult with all this flying back and forth, I know I do travel here sometimes but it has increased significantly, also then your mother would have her uncle's support as well. I won't mention it to her unless you agree." Arthur said. "Then we can set a date for the wedding and allow both of us to settle down a bit."

"That you will need to ask her, I'm not answering for mum, if she doesn't agree I won't try to change her mind." Merlin told Arthur "Mum has her own ideas on these things."

"We can ask her tomorrow when we visit her. Now you get to sleep and we'll sort things out tomorrow." Arthur went to have a shower before turning in himself. He was glad that Hunith's plan had worked, and hoped that she would sound convincing in the morning when they discussed the future. He realised without her this whole thing might well have fallen apart at the seams already.

Hunith sounded suitably surprised when Merlin told his mother he was going to do voluntary work for a while, she also managed to be convincing when Merlin mentioned finishing her treatment in the UK. Merlin had no idea that Arthur had already asked her. Once they had finished the visit Merlin went to speak to the doctors who said that provided the airline agreed Hunith could go to the UK in three weeks to finish her treatment, as long as she continued to progress as well as she was.

Merlin then went and handed in his notice, saying he was leaving the country soon, he was told he needn't do his last booked shift. They then went to St Jude's and arranged for him to work as a volunteer, Merlin wouldn't be able to work on the children's ward as there wasn't time to get the necessary checks done for him to work with children, but they had a place in the hospital shop and it was arranged he would start in three days.

The two men then made sure they were seen out most evenings for the days that Arthur remained in the USA, as before Arthur was very effusive with the displays of affection when in public but reserved when they were alone. Merlin remained uneasy but gradually got use to Arthur's duel personality. Once Arthur left to go back to the UK Merlin started in the hospital shop and did a six hour stint every day, the arrangement with Arthur made him feel better about accepting the money.

Arthur didn't come back for three weeks by which time Hunith had continued to progress. Arthur spoke to a private hospital in London and arranged a first class flight to England for her; she would be accompanied by a nurse. The airline kindly waved the fee for the nurses return flight which made Merlin happier. Arthur had already started the process to get a fiancé visa for Merlin and paid the fee required as well as putting up the money Merlin had to have to stay. Once the visa was collected from the UK embassy they made plans for the move. It was then that Merlin started to get really nervous, he wasn't only giving up his freedom but also moving to another country, he was just glad his mother was coming, he wasn't sure he would have been able to leave her behind. Arthur also arranged for Hunith's belongings to be collected from storage and shipped to her uncle's house.

There was an ambulance waiting for Hunith as they landed and Merlin accompanied her to the hospital. Her room was lovely and the nurses seemed very kind, Hunith was soon settled in and pleased to see her uncle who arrived about an hour after she had. He didn't stop long, but promised to visit daily. Once Merlin was happy his mother was settled he made his way to Arthur's London house to find Morgana and Leon there to say hello. Leon immediately asked Arthur if they had a date picked out for the wedding.

"I don't want to rush you but you need to get it in before the six month date and it will take a bit of arranging." Leon was very businesslike "I have also drafted the pre nuptial agreement that needs to be agreed by you both."

"Can't we just have a small registry office wedding" Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin! Don't be silly, my brother can't be seen to have a hole in the wall affair. He's a prominent member of the business community, not to mention that dratted will." Morgana told him "I know I arranged your engagement party at short notice but a wedding is all together a different thing."

"We need to talk to the hospital, Merlin wants his mother there and I'm not sure she will forgive us if she is still in hospital." Arthur said. "Once we've done that we will settle a date. As for the pre nup bring it to the office and I'll look at it."

"Merlin will need to agree it as well" Leon insisted.

"I will bring a copy back for him to read." Arthur insisted. "Now why don't you clear off and let us get over our jet lag, we can get together tomorrow evening for a meal."

"OK come to us" Morgana said as she got up. Leon followed. As Arthur followed then to the door Morgana looked at her brother. "Why don't end this farce? I know you fancy him, tell him! You'd be great together"

Arthur looked behind them sharply making sure Merlin wasn't in earshot. "Shut up, it'd a business deal no more than that."

"Yeh, keep kidding yourself, why don't you." she scoffed. "You're fooling no one brother dear."

Once his sister and her husband had left Arthur made the excuse he needed to turn in as he had work in the morning and went to his room. He heard Merlin close his bedroom door soon afterwards. Arthur knew he was in trouble; he so wanted to speak to Merlin but was too aware of the risks. No he would wait until Hunith was well and needed on further treatment then perhaps he would talk to Merlin. By then they would be married and also know each other better, he might also be over his infatuation with Merlin by then. At least for now it seemed his feelings were transparent to everyone but Merlin so he didn't have to pretend to be in love.

Hunith flourished now she was near all her family, so Arthur went ahead and set a wedding date for two months time. Morgana then went into full planning mode. She booked Hampton Court Palace for the wedding and the reception after gaining approval from Arthur. The wedding was going to be a small affair, maximum of fifty at The Little Banqueting Hall and the reception Great Hall for the Reception where they could have up to four hundred. Merlin was told once it was booked, as Arthur was well aware of the objections he would have.

"Merlin your mother will love it! And you will only agree to a registry office so there no point in involving you. Now who would you like to invite? Any childhood friends perhaps? Or anyone from Harvard?" Arthur asked.

"No one just Mum and Uncle Gaius, I have no close friends at school I was the weird swot and at Harvard I was the scholarship bum." Merlin replied shortly.

"How about your mother, would she like to invite anyone?"

"Ask her not me" Merlin replied.

In the end there would be seven people from Merlin's side, he had an uncle and Aunt he hadn't seen since his father died and their two adult children and Hunith had a sister and her husband that hadn't kept in touch with the family. Hunith decided to invite them so Merlin wasn't totally without representation. To her amazement they all agreed to attend, despite having to come to the UK.

Arthur asked Morgana to keep his list down to the minimum but it still crept up far higher than he really wanted. Morgana pointed out that Arthur didn't want it to appear he was ashamed of his marriage and there were people he had to invite as well as his friends. Both men were dragged to fittings for suits which Merlin found tedious, he was getting more and more involved in the planning as he wasn't allowed to work until after the wedding. He was soon fed up with discussions on cakes and flowers, especially as Morgana ended up getting her own way on everything. They were both to have best men Arthur had asked Leon and Merlin had asked his Great Uncle Gaius, who was delighted. Arthur had wedding rings made to his design.

The pre nuptial agreement was draw up and signed by both men and they continued to be seen around London, going out at least three times a week. Gradually the fuss over the will died down as most people thought the men were a genuine love match. Hunith was discharged from hospital two weeks before the wedding and was immediately taken out by Morgana to get her outfit. The two women quickly became good friends much to Merlin's amazement. With them ganging up against him he stood no chance and in the end left any remaining decisions on the wedding in their hands.

Arthur's friends decided to split themselves for the stag nights so both men would have people with them they drew lots and Leon, Percy and Elyan went with Arthur and Lance and Gwaine went with Merlin. Lance was under strict instructions from Arthur not to let Gwaine get carried away and to keep a close eye on Merlin, he needn't have worried as Merlin had no intention of drinking anymore than one drink. He knew he was a light weight and was worried he would say something he shouldn't. He was also staying at his Uncle Gaius's for his last night.

Arthur was also determined not to get drunk and Leon was there to make sure he didn't. He did drink enough to tell everyone how much he loved Merlin, but that wasn't a bad thing. As it convinced his friends he was doing the right thing. Gwaine did his best to lead Merlin astray but got nowhere and Merlin was back at his uncles well before closing. Lance and Gwaine then went and found Arthurs Stag do which went on until midnight before Leon called a halt.

The morning of the wedding was fraught for both men but in the end they both arrived at the venue at the correct time. Each arrived on a separate barge up the Thames. Merlin accompanied by this mother and Great Uncle, Arthur with his sister and Leon. They both looked very handsome in their morning suits, both with black jackets and grey waistcoats. Arthur had a red tie and Merlin a tie the same colour blue as his eyes. Hunith's outfit was the same colour as Merlin tie and Merlin's heart swelled with pride when he saw her. He felt a huge weight of guilt in deceiving her but it was outweighed but her joy at seeing him get married and the fact that she and Arthur got on so well.

Neither men remembered the ceremony they had walked up the aisle together and were equally as nervous. As the registrar pronounced them married Arthur and Merlin kissed before going to sign the register then they turned to walk together to the Great Hall for the reception and dance afterwards.

The whole day was a blur to Merlin; he sat next to Arthur and listened to the speeches in a state of shock. This wasn't how Merlin had ever envisaged his marriage to be. He had married a man who didn't love him, in a country he didn't belong in and in surroundings that were far grander than anything he had been in before. All this and no wedding night to look forward to and a honeymoon that would, at the very least, be awkward. After the meal they returned to a room to change before the reception in the evening. That was going to be even harder for Merlin to cope with. He hardly knew anyone and would be expected to show Arthur the sort of attention newlyweds did to each other.

The first dance was torturous for Merlin; Arthur held him as close as he could and planted small kisses on his neck and lips throughout the dance and throughout the evening hardly left his side. There were so many displays of affection that it was breaking Merlin's heart. He returned Arthur kisses in a show of affection knowing it was expected by now he knew he was in love with Arthur, but it was a one sided love. Arthur was as far as he was concerned the best actor going, he had everyone convinced he was desperately in love with Merlin. Yet Merlin knew he had to hide his feelings and never let Arthur know, it would be too heartbreaking to see the rejection in Arthur's eyes and face the daily humiliation for the next five years. If there was nothing else he did he had to keep Arthur from ever finding out. As the dance he put his arms round the blonde savouring the moment with a sweet bitter feeling. How he wanted the other man to be his.

The minute the register pronounced them married Arthur looked at the gorgeous man at his side and wished this marriage was for real. For the next few hours he would act for his part like it was and savour every moment. As he swore to love, honour and care for Merlin, he meant every word. Holding Merlin close during the first dance he drew in the scent that was Merlin and tried to hold in his memory. He took every opportunity to hold and kiss Merlin he could. When Merlin returned his kisses he accepted them like a man at an oasis in the desert and drank them up. He knew what would be worse was the night; they had a room at the Dorchester, a present from his Uncle Agravaine of all people! How could he share a bed with Merlin and not let him know how he really felt. Yet he would, it wouldn't be fair on Merlin otherwise. Merlin after all had been forced into this situation by circumstances and Arthur loved him too much to embarrass the other man, or heaven forbid make him feel he had to offer him sex as well. He knew from speaking to Hunith that Merlin was self sacrificing to a fault and might well feel obliged to offer 'benefits', that Merlin would hate being kept by Arthur for five years. No he would hold Merlin when he could, but afterwards, accept when they went out, he would be the perfect gentleman and not embarrass Merlin. He would keep everything on a professional level so they could both live together.


	10. Chapter 10

As the two men caught the barge back to their Honeymoon suite Arthur kept his arm round Merlin. The barge driver looked at them in expectation as if he was expecting them to have a major snogging session, but instead Arthur kept his arm around Merlin, drawing him in close as they watched the city lights go past. Once they got to the Dorchester and booked in, they were taken up to their room to find that Agravaine hadn't booked a suite, but a large room with a king-sized bed; so much for Arthur's plan of sleeping on the sofa if there was one. He immediately offered to sleep on the chair, but in the end they decided that the bed was big enough to share.

They both changed and kept their boxers on and carefully got into bed, both men were sober enough for them to consider this wouldn't be a problem. By morning they were both in the centre of the bed and wrapped around one another. Arthur woke up first, and realising just how close he was to Merlin tried to disentangle himself. He knew he had his normal morning stiffy, and also that he had been dreaming of a proper honeymoon night with Merlin. Arthur hoped he could get out of bed without waking the younger man. After quite a bit of careful manovering he managed it. Then he called down to room service for breakfast, before waking Merlin. They had a leisurely breakfast before Arthur went to have his shower and get dressed, Merlin followed. Then the two men then went down to a taxi that was taking then to the airport. They were flying to the Maldives for their honeymoon.

When they got to the resort Merlin found Arthur had booked them a small house that stood on supports over the ocean. They spent the next two weeks resting, swimming and going on boat trips. Merlin was taught the basics of scuba diving by Arthur. The two weeks went remarkably well and by the end they had settled into an uneasy friendship. Both men were getting good at maintaining their boundaries but still appear to be together. As it was a well known honeymooning destination they continued with the façade and in company acted out the typical newlywed persona, just in case someone either of them knew was there.

Once back in the UK they continued with this plan. All of Merlin's clothes and personal effects were kept in Arthur's room, even though most of the time he slept in one of the spare rooms. Twice a week he changed the bed linen and removed all trace of its occupation, when the cleaner was due. If they had anyone stay overnight then the two men shared Arthurs king sized bed. Both men were still hiding their feelings from one another, but coping in different ways. Arthur had decided that he would take comfort in the displays of affection he could give when they were in public, and distancing himself when they were alone. Merlin however was finding it much harder. While he craved Arthur's touch, the public displays only showed him what could be, and made the truth harder to bear. He was also beating himself up about lying to his mother and uncle. His only route was to withdraw into himself and keep as busy as he could. Unfortunately he couldn't work for six months as part of the visa conditions.

It was November when they got back from honeymoon and Merlin decided to improve his cooking skills, this would hopefully reduce the times they went out for meals, and thus in public. He also collected his medical text books from his mothers when they arrived with her things from America, and spent the evenings studying. During the first week Merlin went to speak to the Dean of University College London about restarting his course there. They had received a glowing report from Harvard so where happy to accept him. The Dean suggested he restart in March to familiarise himself with the English methods before starting his third year in the autumn. At least this time he wasn't going to be a scholarship student as Arthur was funding him. The cooking was going well and the lessons he was taking allowed him to mix with other people and lose himself for a time. The rest of the time he spent exploring London or visiting his mother and uncle.

Arthur was back to work with a vengeance. He was glad Merlin was filling his time, but frustrated about how much time he actual got to spend with Merlin. It was nice to have home cooked meals, and he enjoyed them, but they reduced the time he could actually show affection to Merlin. So he found himself accepting more dinner invitations for them both from business colleagues. Arthur gladly signed the forms to fund Merlin's studies, and also cleared a space in his home office for Merlin to study at. This way at least they would be in the same room in the evenings. He also increased Merlin's allowance so he could purchase all the new books he needed.

Hunith and Morgana were both convinced of the two men's true emotions, and tried between them to get them to admit the truth. Hunith was hampered in her efforts by the fact that Merlin determined to pretend that the marriage was a love match. But although she thought she knew the truth, at the same time couldn't be completely sure. But at the same time Hunith was well aware that Arthur thought more of her son than he was admitting. Morgana was in much the same situation knew her brother well enough to realise the truth, but also knew he would never admit it, but she didn't know Merlin enough to be sure of his feelings, she knew he was sexually aroused by Arthur on occasion, but that didn't mean he loved her brother. So the two women got together to force the two men together as much as possible, and the upcoming Christmas festivities would be part of that.

Merlin went to visit his mother one day and Christmas came into the conversation. "Merlin would you and Arthur like to spend Christmas with us? Uncle Gaius and I thought if you came for dinner and stayed over until Boxing Day, it would give us time together. And I could cook the dinner."

Merlin looked at her before replying "I'll ask him but he may want to spend some of the time with his family."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've spoken to Morgana she's going to ask you both to spend New Year with her as they're going to Leon's family for Christmas." Hunith grinned thinking she had him trapped.

"I'll still ask him mum; I think we had hoped to spend time alone together as it's our first Christmas." The idea of spending both holidays in 'public' with Arthur filled him with dread. He realised that New Year parties would be a problem, but Christmas as well! He cursed his mother's friendship with Arthur's sister. It also reminded Merlin he would need to buy presents at sometime. By the end of the visit his head was swimming.

Later that evening he mentioned his mother's plans to Arthur, who because of his wish to spent time with Merlin, so he could indulge in signs of affection, thought it a great idea and immediately agreed. No matter how Merlin tried to get out of it, the two holidays were soon fixed events.

Shopping was easily sorted, Merlin offered to do it all, that way he wouldn't have to go round the shops with Arthur. He did try to get ideas of Arthur but found he normally gave gift tokens. Arthur supplied him with a list of people and a very generous budget and Merlin spent days going round the shops, coming home blissfully tired and resulting in some good night's sleep. The one thing that did suffer was his appetite and although he ate in the evenings with Arthur he wasn't eating much else, he was genuinely dreading the festive period, whereas Arthur, with his coping strategy, was looking forward to it for the first time in years.

The works Christmas party was the first big event of the festive season. Merlin dressed in his favourite blue shirt and slacks was sitting in the lounge waiting for Arthur to finish getting ready; at least he didn't have to wear a suit! Arthur walked in wearing a red shirt that Merlin loved for all the wrong reasons; it accentuated Arthur's blond hair and made him look so sexy that it made Merlin heart ache. They set of the venue where they were soon the centre of attention. It was the first time many of the companies staff had seen their boss's husband. Arthur played the perfect partner to perfection and was attentive all evening. Gwaine flirted as usual, which Merlin thought seemed to upset Arthur, he supposed because it might make him look bad if Merlin responded. Agravaine and Morgause were there and Merlin did his best to avoid them, although he couldn't all evening. Agravaine made some snarky remarks but otherwise it wasn't too bad. Arthur loved showing of Merlin and he introduced him to any of the staff who hadn't met the raven haired man. The mistletoe was Merlin's worst enemy that evening, there seemed to be so much of it about. Merlin found he had so many kisses from Arthur on the pretext there was mistletoe near, be he also had one from Gwaine and two from Morgana.

By the time they left Merlin was slightly tipsy, just enough for him to have a glow, but not enough for him to do or say anything stupid. He had made sure of that and several of the pot plants at the venue received alcohol that evening. Arthur however had drunk all of his drinks and was just short of drunk. So when they got home Arthur tried to get Merlin in the king sized bed. Merlin resisted and in the end helped Arthur undress and then he put the blonde to bed where he fell asleep immediately. Merlin put Arthur's actions and words down to drink, but then spent several hours wishing he had gone along with the blondes suggestions, knowing he could have put it down to drink the next morning. But he didn't want one nights of drunken sex, he wouldn't have been able to live with Arthur, or himself, afterwards. The rest of his night was full of dreams of what could have been.

The next morning Arthur thanked Merlin for putting him to bed "I hope I didn't do or say anything to embarrass you" Arthur asked knowing full well what he had done. He had been drunk but not out of his head. He was glad in the end Merlin hadn't taken him up on his offer as he wanted something more meaningful with Merlin than a drunken fumble.

"No, no problem" Merlin said, He was glad the other man didn't know how his night had been spent. After that the incident wasn't talked about.

Christmas morning the two men had a bit of a lay in then got up and had a light breakfast before setting off to Gaius's house. When they got there they were shown to the room they would be sleeping in that night. To Merlin's dismay he realised that the bed was a normal double and not the king size he had shared with Arthur on the odd occasion they had shared a bed. Leaving their overnight bags they went down for lunch and afterwards exchanged presents. Merlin was pleased to find Arthur had brought him a pass to most of the London attractions.

"I know you have time to kill at the moment and you love history" Arthur said by way of explanation. He had also given Merlin Rolex watch, which as more the sort of gift he would have expected from Arthur.

Merlin had given Arthur a pair of cuff links set with ruby's "They are your birthstone as well as your favourite colour" Merlin explained. He had also brought him a couple of CD's "Sorry it was nothing exciting but I was spending your money on you and it seemed wrong" Merlin explained.

"It's our money darling, thank you anyway I love them" Arthur said which made Merlin blush.

Once all the presents had been opened they sat and watches TV but talking as well. They had a very pleasant day before retiring for the night. Merlin's apprehension notched up as they went upstairs, what if he hugged Arthur in the night or acted out any of his dreams? Arthur was also concerned; he didn't want to embarrass either himself or Merlin. They had settled into an almost friendship and he didn't want to ruin it all, it was one thing to show affection in public, but in private he had to keep the pretence going if nothing else he wanted Merlin to become a good friend and not just for the five years.


	11. Chapter 11

The two men went to the bathroom and washed and changed before returning to their room for the night. Merlin was the first back and was led in bed at close to the edge as he could when Arthur entered the room. Arthur looked at Merlin's back and got in and also made sure he was near the edge of the bed.

"Sorry" Merlin muttered "I should have realised the beds wouldn't be king size"

"Merlin we're grown men, it's not the first time we've shared bed and it won't be the last. If we end up tangled in the morning I won't shoot you ok." Arthur said with a hint of amusement in his voice "Lighten up its Christmas, as we're in your family's house, nothing will happen."

"Thank you, it was nice today, at one time I didn't think mum would be here this Christmas, and she might not have been if it hadn't been for you" Merlin said his voice emotional.

"It's a pleasure Merlin, your mother is a lovely lady" it all went quiet then but both men led there awake for some time until they gradually drifted off to sleep.

In the morning it was a knock on the door that woke both men, they were indeed tangled up together.

"Are you decent boys? I have a cup of tea for you" came Hunith's voice though the door.

Arthur reacted first "Yes Hunith come in" he quickly cuddled up to Merlin who stiffened and tried to pull away.

Hunith walked in a with a tray in her hands and a grin on her face "Good morning to you both, sorry Arthur but Merlin always liked a tea before he got up on boxing day ,it's sort of a tradition and I didn't think you'd mind"

Merlin glared at Arthur as his mother put the tea on the bedside table. "Morning Mum, thank you" he grunted.

"I hope you had a good night" Hunith said "Breakfast is only toast or cereal so get up when you like." She told Arthur.

"I'll get up as soon as I've drunk my tea mum and help you tidy up downstairs and get dinner ready." Merlin replied.

"No rush have your cuddle first, I know I used to enjoy that part of the day with your father" Hunith said "Just come down when you're ready." With that she left a twinkle in her eye.

Merlin sat up and picked up his tea "She hardly ever mentions Dad." He said in between sips of his hot tea. Arthur heard the catch in Merlin's voice and put his hand gently on Merlin's shoulder as a sign of support.

"It can't have been easy on either of you to lose him so young, Mum died when I was really young so I can't remember her at all, but I know it changed father. Gaius used to tell me about them" Arthur revealed.

"Yeh well, I suppose we both mostly knew ourselves as one parent families." Merlin swung his legs over the bed. "I'm getting up, I don't want to get maudlin it will upset mother." With that he shot off to the bathroom, his clothes under his arm.

Arthur led there for a bit longer hugging Merlin's pillow with its scent of the younger man, before getting up as he heard Merlin go downstairs. He then had his wash and got dressed before collecting the cups and making his way downstairs. He found them all in the kitchen and so sat down by Merlin after giving the raven head of his husband a kiss. He said good morning to Gaius and the two men were soon reminiscing over old times when Arthur was small. After lunch to two men said their goodbyes and went back to Arthur's and settle back into their own routine.

The days between Christmas and New Year passed quietly with both men doing their own things. They did go out together once for a meal with Arthur's friends Lance and Gwen. The couple had invited them over and rather than cause Gwen more work they decided to go to a restaurant instead. It was a lovely evening, Merlin liked the couple but once again Arthur pushed the boundaries and was very affectionate. Merlin smiled but inside his heart was breaking. Once home he wasted no time in asking Arthur to cool it.

"We are past the honeymoon phase now can't you cool off on the PDA." He demanded.

"Merlin I am a possessive man, all my friends know that. They would think we had argued if I didn't mark my man while out." Arthur told him.

"I'm not your possession! And you don't need to mark me!" Merlin said angrily. "Just keep your displays to a minimum."

"I disagree" Arthur was hurt by Merlin's words and wanted to hurt the other man "You are my possession for the next five years! You agreed to act as my husband in public and you will, I will mark you as mine if I want to!" he paused "Remember that and get used to it. I bought and paid for you!" as soon as he said the words he regretted them but it was too late. He had said them out of frustration but Merlin wasn't to know that.

Merlin glared at Arthur and walked out of the room into the room he used as a bedroom. Arthur heard the door slam and turned and punched the wall in frustration at what he had said and done. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Had he just ruined any chance he had of then becoming at least friends?

The next couple of days the men hardly spoke to each other. Merlin was angry at the position he had put himself in and the fact that Arthur thought he was bought and paid for. Arthur was kicking himself but to proud to apologise for his remarks. When seven o'clock on New Year's Eve came round things were still very strained but they were getting ready to go to Morgana's. Arthur spoke to Merlin "We need to leave soon I agreed to go early to Morgana's. Please try not to let your mood spoil everyone's evening; my sister works hard arranging her parties."

Merlin looked at Arthur in disgust "I realise that, and I like your sister and Leon, don't worry I'll play my part. I'll be your 'loving husband' as you said I've been bought and paid for"

Arthur had the decency to look ashamed "I shouldn't have said that ….I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Why should you be, it's true. I thought a Pendragon was never sorry; no you do as you wish, and I can put on an act if I need to. Mum's going to be there and I would never hurt her, she thinks I love you and you love me. A real love match, like she had with dad. So that's what you'll get." He looked down at his hands "I'm going to get changed; I suppose you've put my clothes out?"

Arthur had got into the habit of selecting the clothes for Merlin to wear when they went out. It had started when they first went out together, so Merlin wouldn't feel out of place and had just continued. Until then Arthur hadn't realised just how he was controlling Merlin. "I have, but wear what you want, you look good in anything" he added.

"No I'll do as I'm required I wouldn't want my pleb ways to embarrass you" Merlin walked off.

When Arthur came out from getting ready he found Merlin having a brandy. Merlin looked at him "I know it's early but I needed something to calm me down. Don't worry I won't drink much tonight I know I'm a light weight, I'm always careful in case I get a loose mouth."

"I know you are Merlin, and I appreciate it, it might not seem like it, but I do, you have done all that I have asked and more. I will try to take your feelings into more consideration." Arthur gave Merlin a rueful grin. "You have been far better at this than I have"

As Arthur went to pick up his overnight bag Merlin noticed Arthur had the cuff links on that he had given him for Christmas. It was a small touch but showed Arthur wasn't such a prat as he sometimes appeared. "The taxi's here" Arthur said. Merlin finished his brandy and followed Arthur out and into the car.

As soon as they arrived at Morgana's Arthur was playing his role. Even though his sister and brother-in-law where well aware of the true nature of his marriage. It had become such a habit with him that it was an unconscious action. As it happen it was just as well, as Hunith and Gaius were also early attendees. Leon and Morgana were dressed immaculately as always and Merlin had to agree that Arthur's choice in what he was wearing suited the occasion. Hunith and Gaius's clothes although not as expensive they weren't out of place. Hunith was a canny shopper and always had been. Merlin was sure she had made her dress herself and was proud of his family. They might not have the money of the Pendragon's but in their own way they had class. Merlin could cope with the ever present hand in the small of his back and the brandy had helped him to relax enough to put on his normal goofy smile. He refused a drink when they arrived saying he wanted to pace himself and settled for a coffee. Arthur decided to do the same. The six of them sat and chatted until the others started to arrive.

Once the party was in full swing Merlin managed to get away from Arthur for short times, either sitting with his mother or as Arthur spoke to friends, but still most of the evening they were together. Morgana seemed to have purchased London's entire supply of mistletoe and so there was plenty of kissing going around, including Merlin and Arthur. But Arthur did at the beginning tone down his touching. But as the evening progressed as the drinks flowed it gradually increased. Merlin tried to play the part of the loving boyfriend but was finding it harder and harder, all he could hear in his head was Arthur's words 'bought and paid for' To make matters worse Agravaine and Morgause had turned up, uninvited. In the spirit of the holiday session Morgana said nothing and let them stay but they did make the situation between the two men more fraught.

Arthur, who by now had drunk a reasonable amount, was out to prove his relationship with Merlin was close and passionate became more and more handsy with his husband. So much so that at one stage Morgana intervened as she saw how uncomfortable Merlin was getting. She borrowed Merlin to help her get out the Champaign for the midnight toast.

"Sorry our uncle is here Merlin, I didn't invite him but I can't cause a scene and ask him to leave. But I know it's making Arthur … well more"

"Grabby" Merlin added for her "Yes he is and I don't like it, even if we were ….. I still wouldn't like it"

"I know Merlin, but go with it please; he's a good man underneath it all" Morgana looked at Merlin before continuing "I realise you're not an overly demonstrative person but could I ask you a big favour?"

"You can ask" Merlin said defensively, thinking it strange she could have got him so wrong."

"Agravaine has been watching you both all evening, so has Morgause. They are sharp, the pair of them, could you initiate something with Arthur, maybe at midnight, so they think you are madly in love with my brother?"

Merlin felt his gut clench, could he do it without exposing himself to Arthur? He wasn't sure. But at the same time he would love to get one over on the couple who had caused him so much trouble. "OK I will" he agreed.

"Come on then we have half an hour, meet me here in fifteen minutes to pour out the Champaign.

Merlin did as he was asked and poured out the drinks and helped hand them out. Then he took as place by Arthur's side. He noticed that Agravaine was beside Leon and in plain sight. As the countdown happened reached midnight Merlin turned to Arthur and pulled the blonde down into a kiss, it was a long and dirty one, as passionate as he could, he poured all his feelings into the kiss and his hands went up under Arthur's shirt. Arthur returned the kiss and one hand went behind Merlin head to pull him in, his other hand went to Merlin's arse and pulled them close. Merlin knew he was hard and felt Arthur's erection against him and just for that moment let himself believe it was real. Then as he was forced to come up for air he heard Gwaine whistle in the background and the moment was over. He looked into Arthur's eyes and saw the arousal in them, forcing his own feelings down he pulled away and picked up his glass and gave a mock toast to Arthur whispering "That was for your Uncle"

He noticed what seemed to be a flash of disappointment cross Arthur's face before the blonde replied in a whisper "I hope he was watching then." Then in a louder voice he called out "Gwaine have you nothing better to do?"

"Well Princess you know what they say kissing those closest to you at midnight of the New Year strengthens your bond in the following year. You two are going to be sickly sweet is all I can say. That was some kiss you're a lucky man."

Merlin blushed and looked down but couldn't resist a look at the man by Leon's side, Agravaine looked livid. It had been worthwhile just for that. As well as giving his dream material for ever.

As the party continued Arthur kept Merlin by his side and gave the younger man the occasional kiss, nothing as passionate as the one Merlin had initiated. But he did keep Merlin close. Morgana approached the pair and winked at Merlin whispering to him "That blew more than Arthur's socks off; I didn't know you had it in you"

Once the party was over the two men retired to their room, at least this time they had a king sized bed. Once they were in the dark Merlin spoke "That kiss was for your uncle's benefit you know that don't you?"

"If you say so Merlin, I felt your reaction remember, and perhaps we should change the arrangement to include benefits" Arthur found himself saying, trying hard to hide how much he had wanted it to be real.

Merlin gasped in disbelief "You don't think I meant that to happen do you, I'm not a monk you know. Your sister asked me to do it for your uncle's benefit! Otherwise I wouldn't have. Don't kid yourself the last thing I want is that!"


	12. Chapter 12

Once the New Year was over and life went back to normal for the two men they gradually fell back into their routine. Their lives were as separate as they could be unless they went out or had people staying over. Merlin didn't repeat his New Years behaviour; it was causing him too many wet dreams as it was. He as only glad that the room he slept in was the one furthest for Arthur's room. When they did sleep together Merlin found he mostly had sleepless nights, worried he would give himself away. Arthur was also having problems with dreams and also now dreaded the times he shared a bed with Merlin. As a result he seldom asked people to stay. He had even gone as far as considering going to a gay bar and picking someone up to get rid of his sexual frustration but two things stopped him. One the fear of being recognised and two, if expected Merlin to be abstain then he had to as well.

As winter turned to spring it was soon time for Merlin to start back at medical school, this helped him as it gave him something to focus on and he studied hard. Merlin's evenings were full of books and assignments. The two men found the spent many evenings in quiet companionship in the home office. Merlin got more confident as his life got back purpose and he had a target to aim for. Although he knew he still wasn't eating as much as he should, due mainly to the constant guilt of deceiving his mother. She seemed so happy to have his settled and she really liked Arthur. This came to a head one day when the couple went out for an evening at Morgana's. It was yet another party. As the couple danced the music changed from a faster tune to a slow one so Arthur gathered Merlin close. As he did so he noticed that he could feel Merlin's spine, the younger man had always been slender, but never before had Arthur felt Merlin's spinal processes quite so pronounced. He said nothing waiting until the next day.

It was a Sunday and Arthur carefully watched how much Merlin was eating but the end of the day he could keep quiet no longer. "Merlin why aren't you eating enough?"

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise "I am you've saw me have three meals today"

"No Merlin you ate part of three meals, last night when we were dancing I could feel how thin you've become." Arthur had real concern in his voice. "Are you ill?"

"No, I just haven't got much appetite" Merlin admitted.

"Well I think you should see a doctor, I'll make you an appointment with mine"

"No way! I told you I'm fine I've always been thin." Merlin protested.

"It's either that or I speak to Hunith and I'm sure you don't want her worrying about you." Arthur threatened.

So the next day after his studies had finished Merlin found himself at the doctors. Even he was surprised to find how much weight he had lost. After taking blood samples and checking Merlin from head to toe the doctor asked him to keep a food diary and drink supplements. He was to go back in three days when the results would be in. It was clear to Merlin once he looked at his food diary that he hadn't been eating enough so he forced himself to eat more. His blood result came back and the doctor told him he just wasn't eating enough. They had a long discussion on eating disorders but Merlin convinced the doctor that it wasn't the trouble in his case. He didn't have a problem with it he knew it was his mental state that was causing him not to look after himself. From that point Arthur kept a closer eye on Merlin and made sure the younger man ate a good breakfast and evening meal, even if he couldn't be there at lunchtime. He also made sure Merlin had regular checkups for awhile until the weight started to go back on again. The incident had scared Arthur, he didn't want to think that their marriage was upsetting Merlin so much that it was affecting his health he would rather give up the company than have that happen. The strength of his feelings surprised him. He knew the raven haired man had entered his heart but hadn't realised just how entrenched he had become, and it frightened him.

Merlin tried to make friends on his course thinking the extra friendships would help, but he was having the opposite problem from when he was at Harvard. There it has been hi low social standing. Now he was perceived to be wealthier than most, he was also married and didn't socialise the same way. But he did become friendly with a girl called Freya and they had lunch together. Freya even came to Arthur's a few times to study with him. Arthur was glad Merlin seemed to be settling in. Inviting Freya out one evening Merlin was surprised to find that she struck up a friendship with Gwaine. What's more Gwaine was treating Freya properly and for the first time since Merlin had know the man he was exclusive in his relationship with a woman.

By the Autumn Merlin was really settling into his studies and had started his third year. His relationship with Arthur was still tense at times and both men were still refusing to let the other know their feelings, but at least the awkwardness had decreased. Arthur was finding some happiness in seeing Merlin happier. At least he was feeling less guilty about tying Merlin to his for five years. Both men still had strong feelings for the other, Merlin's were still mixed with the guilt he felt for deceiving his mother.

But both of them hadn't considered what Arthur's uncle was doing. Agravaine and Morgause had decided to play the waiting game, but it was becoming clear to them that if they didn't do something they would lose the company. From the display at New Year they now thought that if the couple had married for convenience in the first place it was now a love match. If they took out Merlin Arthur would be so heartbroken he wouldn't even think about marrying again. In fact Morgause wasn't even sure if he did that that would stop them getting the company as the will had been quite specific that Arthur had to marry and stay married. So Morgause started to make definite plans and was watching Merlin and learning his normal pattern of behaviour. He was very predictable. What surprised Morgause was Merlin's use of public transport. She would have expected him to make more use of the money he had access to. Little did she know the arguments that very subject had caused between the pair. Arthur wanting Merlin to use taxi's more often but Merlin being quite happy to use the underground system and his oyster card to get to and from Medical School.

But she wasn't complaining it would make her life easier. Morgause had been a figure skater in her younger years and had very good balance. This made her decide on how she would bring about an accident. Morgause told her husband to leave Merlin alone, Morgause wanting to have herself after Agaravaine's failed attempt in New York. It was obvious to her that whatever she did needed to be permanent.

Then one day Morgause decided she knew enough to put her plan into action. Merlin always left to go home at four o'clock. He would walk to the tube station crossing a busy junction on the lights. This was where she would wait each day until the conditions were just right. It was Thursday before everything fell into place. As Merlin approached the junction he got there just a fraction before the crossing lights changed he had just come to a stop to wait for the lights to go green once more. This was Morgause's chance. She was on rollerblades with her long blond hair hidden under a woolly hat. She had on a baggy coat and leggings. With large dark glasses on no one would recognise her. She moved quickly along the pavement towards Merlin when she got close enough she 'bumped' into him as hard as she could before swerving off and away along the pavement, she was soon lost in the crowds.

Merlin felt the bump in his back and lost his footing and fell straight into the fast moving traffic, he didn't stand a chance. He hit the bonnet of a car and was thrown over into the next lane and hit by another car. As he hit the road everything went black.

Morgause kept going until she went down a side alley. She quickly opened her coat and a long skirt fell down to cover her leggings, removing her hat,her long hair fell down to her shoulders. Getting a carrier bag from her pocket she placed the roller blades into it and reversed the jacket so it was a different colour before walking out of the alley and back towards where she had pushed Merlin.

There was mayhem in the street, the cars had all stopped and someone had clearly called an ambulance and the police had just arrived. She heard someone giving a description of a 'young person on rollerblades as she stopped to see what was happening. She could just make out a body on the road and she was confident if Merlin wasn't dead he soon would be, no one was that lucky. As the ambulance arrived Morgause waited as close as she could to the road. The ambulance men's actions suggested Merlin had survived but their comments suggested that he wouldn't last much longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur was in the Thursday departmental meeting when one of the secretaries knocked on the door. He looked up angrily; it was well known he hated the meetings to be interrupted for any reason. The secretary looked scared but neither a less spoke "I'm very sorry Sir but the police are here and they're insistent that it's urgent."

Arthur stood up and walked to the door looking at the group that included Morgana "Carry on gentlemen and lady I won't be long" as he went out the door. Closing the door he saw two constables waiting, he took them into one of the small side room and turned round. "This had better be good gentlemen; I don't appreciate being dragged out of an important meeting."

"You are Mr Pendragon?" one asked

"Yes, clearly that's who you asked for" Arthur snapped back.

"I suggest you sit down Sir" The elder of the two men said to him. Something in his tone made Arthur obey.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news Sir, your husband Merlin Pendragon has been involved in an accident. We've come to take you to the hospital."

Arthur's heart missed a beat as he took in what the man had said to him. He looked up in shock, pleased that he was sat down. "How bad?" he asked shakily.

"Bad Sir, I'm afraid they're not sure he will make it" came the reply.

Arthur shot to his feet "Please take me to him!"

"We will Sir, do you want my colleague to explain to anyone where you're going?"

"No I will" Arthur said leaving the room, opening the door to the meeting, he looked at Morgana. "I'm going Merlin's hurt!"

Morgana jumped up "I'm coming with you" she followed Arthur and the police officers to their car, and they were soon on the way to Saint Marys Major Trauma Centre, a short distance from where the accident happened. Once on their way one of the policemen explained "It seems there was some sort of accident with a rollerblader on the pavement, who seemed to have swerved for some reason and bumped into your husband, who was pushed into the traffic. He was hit by one car and thrown into the path of another. I'm sorry Sir we have be asked to warn you it's not looking good, that's why we were asked to get you there."

Arthur gripped his sister's hand; his face was a white as a sheet. "He's a fighter Arthur" Morgana said to him. Then she had a thought "Oh my god has anyone told his mother?"

"I don't think we had a contact for her" The policeman said "If you let me have it I will get someone to tell her"

Morgana handed over the details and then concentrated on her brother. As soon as they arrived at the hospital they headed for the emergency rooms. It wasn't long before a nurse was speaking to them, her voice full of sympathy. "Your husband is being prepared for emergency surgery as we speak. They will let you see him briefly, but time is of an essence, he had multiple injuries and is in need of immediate surgery; he is unconscious and won't know you're there but at least you can see him. Come with me"

They went through to an emergency room where Merlin was on a trolley, as they entered the nurse quickly covered everything but Merlin's head. Even that had dressings laid on it. Arthur walked closer his legs almost giving way. He touched Merlin's left cheek and bent and kissed him "Fight my love, fight, you have to make it, I have so much I want to tell you"

"I'm sorry Sir but we need to take him now" the sister told him. "Come with me and I'll get you somewhere private" Arthur was led away with Morgana, as Merlin went in the other direction towards theatres. Once the siblings were sat down and had a hot sweet cup of tea each the Sister spoke to them once more. "The doctors will talk to you later but I can tell you some of what you want to know. I presume you have been told what happened?"

Morgana nodded so the Sister continued "I afraid Mr Pendragon has received multiple injuries, he got here very quickly which was good. He has a ruptured spleen and perforated lung these are being dealt with first; he also has a severe head injury as well as multiple bone fractures." She paused "He will be in theatre for many hours I'm afraid, and even then they won't be able to deal with everything the first time."

Arthur and Morgana were having a hard time taking it all in. The Sister spoke as kindly as she could "I'll take you up to the relative's suite on Intensive care to wait, but I warn you it will be a long one. When any of the surgeons are free they will come and update you. I'm sorry but its best you know what you are facing."

Arthur and Morgana followed the sister to the Intensive Care where she handed them over to the staff there. They were soon joined by a shocked Hunith, Gaius and Leon. None of them could believe what had happened let alone the sheer number of injuries Merlin had suffered. All Arthur had heard was the police telling him that Merlin might not make it, the rest hadn't sunk in. As they waited Arthur gradually processed the information he had been given and the true severity of it all sunk in and he broke down. He sat there tears rolling down his face. Hunith was the first to notice, she wasn't any better herself but she moved over to her son-in-law and put her arm around him.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked.

Arthur looked at her. "I have since before we married, I didn't tell him, I didn't want to scare him away, and now I might never be able to tell him" Arthur looked at her. "Can you forgive me for what I have done?"

"Arthur I have nothing to forgive you for, you told me what you had done and why. You saved my life" Hunith told him "This accident is not your fault"

"No, but if I hadn't brought Merlin here he would still be ok" Arthur told her.

"Stop that now! Anything could have happened in New York. You've been good to us, now be strong for him" Hunith told him.

It was several hours before the first doctor came to speak to them, it was one of the surgeon's who had been in charge of some of Merlin's operation.

"Mr Pendragon?" he said as he entered the room. Arthur stood up

"This is Merlin's Mother, Uncle my sister and her husband" Arthur explained, he wanted them to hear what was said that way he wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Hello my name is Mr Baynard I am one of Merlin's surgeons. I thought I'd let you know the progress we have made. We have drained Merlin's lung, repaired the damage, and put in a chest drain, we have also removed his spleen, he last a lot of blood due to the rupture and we have given him a blood transfusion. While we were working the orthopaedic team put temporary splints on his leg and arm which were fractured. These will be sorted properly at a later date. Everything went well. The Neurological surgery team is finishing looking at his skull. Merlin had a compressed fracture, but more vitally there had been a, intracranial bleed. That is now being sorted. Once the surgeon has finished she will speak to you. We won't be doing anymore tonight once she has finished, and you may be able to just briefly see him when he is in ICU. I will talk to you again over the next few days when we can discuss things further, but I think you have enough to take in for now, try and keep positive, your husband is a fighter to have got this far."

Arthur nodded "How much longer before I can see him?"

"I should think it will be about an hour. I will ask the nurses to bring you another drink, you should also eat something, there's a dispensing machine down the corridor. You need to look after yourself to be able to look after Merlin. It will be a long fight." he said kindly.

Once he left Leon went to find some food and was soon back with a selection of sandwiches, which they all forced down. Arthur suggested that Leon and Morgana went home but they both stayed. It was a good hour before the Neurosurgeon entered the room. She introduced herself; "Hello I'm Ms Annis I've come to let you know that Merlin is now being settled into his bed" she looked at Arthur "You are his husband?"

Arthur stood up and shook her hand "I am" he replied brokenly "How is he?"

Ms Annis looked at Arthur with sympathy "I have done what I needed to, but all we can do is wait. The brain is a strange organ, and we won't know what effects his injuries will have until he wakes up, he may be lucky but we don't know. We will keep him in a coma for a few days until the swelling goes down then wake him up. I will say at this stage that the damage was less than I expected. I have spoken to the nurses and two of you may pop in for a few minutes to see him. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry but it is late and we need to create as little disturbance as possible."

"We understand" Morgana told the doctor. "Hunith you go in with Arthur"

The surgeon looked at Arthur "There are tubes everywhere don't be alarmed. He has a breathing tube directly into his throat and a feeding tube up his nose as well as various drainage tubes and an intravenous drip." She put her hand on Arthur's shoulder "He has a long way to go, and I can't make any promises at the moment, I'm sorry. I will speak with you again tomorrow." With that she led Arthur and Hunith through into the Intensive care area.

The lights were dimmed and she led them into a side ward. Merlin was led in bed and Arthur was glad he had been warned. He had never seen so many tubes and attachments to one person. It seemed that Merlin hardly has anywhere free of something. Merlin's skull shaved and there were stitches visible across his scalp. Arthur heard Hunith take a deep breath and she took his hand in hers before they went closer. Merlin looked so pale it was frightening he had a bruise across one side of his face with a graze on his forehead. Arthur dreaded to think what the rest of him looked like. When they got close enough Hunith touched Merlin's hand that was led on top of the sheets as tears ran down her face.

"Oh my boy, my poor boy" she muttered.

Arthur put his arm round her shoulders then he to touched Merlin gently, frightened to do more. He whispered "I love you Merlin. Please don't …." He couldn't even say the word. They stood there for a few minutes before they were ushered back to the waiting room and the others. The nurse told them they could return at ten in the morning and made sure they had Arthur and Hunith's phone numbers before they went. Leon drove Hunith and Gaius back home, before returning for Morgana and Arthur. Morgana insisted Arthur stay with them.

No one got much sleep that night and they were all up early the next morning. Leon had arranged to pick up Hunith and Gaius, and Morgana was going to drive Arthur back to the hospital. It was a sombre group that met up before making their way to ICU. Arthur and Hunith went in first and sat with Merlin for awhile before the surgeons came to speak to them. While they went to an office to speak Gaius and Leon went in to see Merlin.

Ms Annis was the first to speak "As I told you last night we won't be waking Merlin up until the swelling in his brain has resolved probably four days time. Once he is awake we will have a better idea as to what, if any, damage has been done. He may have some residue disablement but I don't think it is worth going into more detail until we know for sure. I was surprised at how little damage appeared to have been caused, so we do have hope it will be minimal. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Arthur and Hunith were both reassured by Ms Annis's comments and refused to think the worse.

Mr Baynard then spoke "Merlin's spleen has been removed, this will cause some long term problems but many people live without one. His lungs have been repaired and the drain will be in place for a few days until I am happy there is no further build up of fluid. Both of these conditions would normal be a couple of weeks in hospital and then a few months recovery, however since Merlin had many other issues his recovery time will be prolonged. The orthopaedic surgeons will operate in a four or five days; Merlin needs recovery time before he undergoes more surgery. The anaesthetist will be judging that timing. We have done what we can for the time being, it's Merlin's turn now."

Both Hunith and Arthur asked questions which were patiently answered. "Now I suggest you go and see him again. When the time come for us to wake him up we will let you know. It would be nice to have you there, Merlin will probably be confused and a friendly face will help no end." Ms Annis said. "All the specialist teams will be working together, if you wish to speak to us please ask the nurses and we will arrange the best time."


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur spent most of his days sat at Merlin's side only going home when Morgana dragged him away to eat and sleep. He would hold Merlin's hand and talk to him telling him how much he was loved and that he needed to fight. Hunith was there almost as much. The two of them became even closer and Hunith confessed to Arthur that she thought her son had also fallen in love and that perhaps this tragic accident would allow them to both recognised that.

After the ninety six hour time period had lapsed Merlin was taken for a CAT scan and then Ms Annis told them that the swelling had resolved and they would be lowering the sedation and waking Merlin up. But that first they would be taking him to theatre to have his broken limbs sorted. Once this was done they would wake him up and remove him from the ventilator. She warned them that Merlin might well be confused so not to expect miracles. Arthur told the surgeon that the miracle has already happened; Merlin had managed to survive the most dangerous period of his recovery. It was two days later when Merlin's sedation was taken off and he was allowed to wake up. Once awake his tracheotomy was blocked off so he could speak. It was important to access him before it was finally removed.

Once he was awake Hunith and Arthur was allowed in to Merlin's side with Ms Annis and the anaesthetist still present just in case. Merlin was looking round in a daze. He couldn't make out where he was. It was so bright and light and he ached everywhere. He saw a man and woman at the side of his bed and the woman spoke to him "Hello Merlin, there is someone hear to see you." Ms Annis motioned Arthur to her side.

"Hello Merlin it's good to see your eyes again my love" Arthur reached and took Merlin's hand and kissed it.

Merlin frowned and in a rasping voice said "Who are you?"

Arthur gasped "It's Arthur, your husband" it was clear by Merlin's face he didn't recognise Arthur.

Hunith came forward and as Merlin saw her he smiled "Mum" Hunith smiled at him "Oh my son" she bent and kissed his face before looking up to see Arthur's shocked expression.

Ms Annis stepped forward "I need to do some tests and assess Merlin, if you want to go and wait in the rest room I will come and see you as soon as I have finished them" she looked at Arthur "Mr Pendragon please don't worry your husband has only just woken up."

It was a good hour later when Ms Annis came to find them and by then Arthur had got himself into a state. Ms Annis made him sit down before she started talking. "Merlin has only just woken up and does seem to have some retrograde amnesia. This may be temporary it may not, although I have to say that memory often returns over a period of months, but not always. From my tests it seems that Merlin has lost about two years of memories." She looked at Hunith "He thinks he is living in America and has just completed the first year at Harvard."

Arthur jumped up "He doesn't remember me at all!" he shouted.

"Mr Pendragon calm down you will do no good letting yourself get worked up" the surgeon informed him. "I will be getting some more tests done and referring him to a specialist. In the meantime what I suggest is that Merlin's mother visits him and talks to him about your marriage and the past two years. Later you can visit again Arthur, but you mustn't get frustrated with Merlin, he will have enough of that himself. Go home and get some of the wedding photos or pictures of other significant times it may help to jog his memory, although normally if the memory comes back, it often seems to be spontaneous."She looked at Arthur with some sympathy. "He fell in love with you once; I'm sure he will again if necessary."

Ms Annis took a deep breath "One good thing is that he seems to have no other effects from his head injury, and that can only be a good thing and he's alive! You must take comfort in that."

Arthur looked at the surgeon "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?" he said brokenly.

"The brain is a complex structure, it may be that Merlin will know you tomorrow, it may be he never remembers the past two years. But you need to put Merlin's needs first at the moment, he has a long way to go to recover from his other injuries he will need all the support he can get. He has lost memories and is confused and scared please remember that"

After the surgeon had left Hunith went and sat next to Arthur "I think it best we keep your deal to ourselves Arthur, it will complicate matters, and yours was a love match before the accident, even if neither of you admitted it. Let's keep it that way. Now do as the doctor suggested and go and find out some photos. I will go and talk to him and make sure he knows all about you." Hunith smiled weakly "It will come out alright Arthur I know it will."

Arthur went home and did as he was asked, then before going back to the hospital he rang his sister and told her what had happened and Hunith's comments on the deal.

"I agree with Hunith Arthur, if Merlin does remember no harms been done but if he doesn't it will only complicate things. You love him; just get him to fall in love with you again, only this time don't make the same mistakes. Look at it this way you have a second chance not many people get that" Morgana was very willing to give her full support. "We will visit soon who knows it may help. Have you heard from the police about who pushed Merlin?"

"To be honest I think it was just an accident, the person probably didn't even know. I don't expect we'll ever hear anything" Arthur told her "I need to concentrate on Merlin"

Morgause and Agravaine were furious when they heard that Merlin had survived, albeit badly injured. But they decided to play the waiting game after all there was still time for Merlin to die of his injuries. When news got out of his loss of memory it gave Agravaine an idea. The couple discussed it and decid


	15. Chapter 15

Morgause and Agravaine were furious when they heard that Merlin had survived, albeit badly injured. But they decided to play the waiting game after all there was still time for Merlin to die of his injuries. When news got out of his loss of memory it gave Agravaine an idea. The couple discussed it and decided to put into action when and if Merlin left hospital. They weren't finished yet.

Arthur rang Hunith before returning to the hospital and she suggested leaving his visit until the next day, Merlin was physically and mentally exhausted from all that had happened. Arthur reluctantly agreed and after having a shower he went to see his sister. It would be good to sit and have a meal at a table instead of the rushed meals he had been snatching since Merlin's accident almost a week ago. He explained to Morgana and Leon what he and Hunith had decided and Morgana agreed that that seemed the best plan. They then spent the rest of the evening discussing the various outcomes, depending on what if any memory Merlin regained. Leon promised to phone the police in the morning to find out what if anything was happening in regards to the person who dumped/pushed Merlin. Arthur then went home and after finding out the photos he went to bed and managed to get several hours sleep, he hadn't realised just how exhausted he was.

The next morning Arthur went into work and caught up on some of his work then after lunch he headed out to the hospital once more clutching the wedding photos and several they had taken on honeymoon. As he arrived he found Hunith sitting with Merlin, the young man had an oxygen mask on but the trachyostomy tube had been removed. He looked so pale and fragile to Arthur that he was almost scared to go up to him in case his presence made Merlin upset. He walked up and smiled but made no attempt to kiss Merlin.

"Hello Hunith and Merlin" he gave Hunith a kiss on the cheek "How are you feeling Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur it was clear he was still shocked to find out he was married to the blonde. "Better thank you" Arthur put the bag down in front of Hunith unsure of what to do. It was a strange feeling for him, he was used to being in command of situations.

"Morgana and Leon send their love to you both" he looked at Merlin to see if there was any sign of recognition in the other mans eyes. "That's my sister and her husband."

Hunith spoke next "Look darling Arthur's brought in the photos" she drew out one that was in a silver frame. Arthur had had it framed sometime ago and had it on his desk in his office, not just for show but once he realised he loved Merlin he like to have it there. It was a photo taken at the wedding, not one of the posed ones but one when the camera had caught Merlin with a look of happiness on his face, the raven haired man had a huge smile and looked totally as a man should look on his wedding day. Arthur often wondered what Merlin had seen or heard that gave him such a wonderful expression.

Merlin looked at it and his expression changed "We are married" he said finally "I really can't remember it" Hunith handed him another that showed Arthur looking at Merlin and allowing his love to show. It was such a look of tenderness that it had shocked Arthur when he saw it, he had thought he was better at hiding his emotions. Now he was glad it might just make Merlin realise he was loved. Merlin stared at the second photo for even longer before looking at his mother and Arthur. He looked frightened. "What happens now?" he asked Arthur.

"You get better, once your stronger we can make those decisions, what I would like to do is let you get to know me all over again. I won't expect anything you don't want to give Merlin, you're alive that's the important thing."

"Arthur's right love, you need to get better, if your memory doesn't come back then you need to get to know Arthur again and take it from there. You loved him before; you will fall in love all over again." Hunith smiled at her son. She put the photos on her son's locker, "Your husband is a handsome man isn't he?"

Merlin blushed "He looks to good for me" he muttered.

"No Merlin you've got it wrong it's me that's the lucky one." Arthur told him.

Hunith stood up "Well Merlin I'm going to get a cup of tea, you men have a talk, and Arthur you'll have to court him all over again. I'll be back later" with that Hunith kissed her son's cheek and walked away.

Arthur sat down and smiled at Merlin "Hello I'm Arthur, do you mind if I sit here"

"No it's free, my name is Merlin" Merlin gave Arthur a small grin "Sorry about my hair it's in a mess, someone attacked me with a razor." Arthur laughed the tension lessened by Merlin's quip; it was so Merlin Arthur had to remind himself that this was a different Merlin.

"They did at that. But it will soon grow back, you do have some left." Arthur reached up unconsciously to run his fingers through it.

Merlin jerked back not expecting it "Sorry" he told Arthur.

"Don't be it's my fault, I just can't ….. it's hard I want to hold you so much" Arthur voice broke.

"I'm sorry, I can't I don't know you" Merlin said "I can't just pretend"

Arthur looked at Merlin "I know, look your mums right I need to court you again, after all you don't know me. Ask me whatever you want, let's talk." Arthur looked at Merlin not even trying to hide the love he felt for his husband. Perhaps in a strange way this was for the best they had a second chance to get this right.

"Tell me how we met?" Merlin asked.

"I saw you for the first time in New York gay bar; my friend had come with me but left after a met you. I waited until you finished work and I walked you home. We talked nothing else just talked, then two days later we met up again and it just went from there. When I was in New York we got together and then you came to London a couple of times. It wasn't easy." Arthur said pausing "Has your mother told you she wasn't well?"

"Yes, I wanted to know how I had got on with my course she told me I'd taken a break to work to pay for her treatment. She also said that in the end you had paid for it" Merlin looked at Arthur "Thank you; I might not remember anything but my mum means everything to me."

"Well you were working two jobs and exhausting yourself, you were even selling your blood to make extra. We had met and fell in love we wanted to be together. You had paid for a lot of the treatment I just paid the last bit. I don't know if your mum has told you but I'm a wealthy man and I wanted to help. You weren't happy to start with"

"She didn't put it quite like that but thank you anyway. I owe you" Merlin had that tone in his voice that Arthur knew so well.

"Merlin you don't owe me we're married, the money is ours now, anyway I love your mum, she my mum now as well. I did it for her as well as you. The sooner she was better the sooner you would marry me and you and your mum could come to London." Arthur was sincere even if what he was saying wasn't completely true.

"What about your parents?" Merlin asked "You've mentioned your sister, what about your mum and dad"

"Mum died when I was born and dad died just before I met you, we didn't get on very well, he was homophobic and couldn't accept me for what I was, yet in a funny way I do miss him" Arthur admitted.

"Oh" was all Merlin said then after an awkward pause he started to speak once more "My dad died, it was my fault"

Arthur leant forward and took Merlin hand in his "Merlin it wasn't, I know what happened and with Will, you don't need the pain of telling me again, you have no need to blame yourself neither of them would have wanted you to."

"I suppose you do. I don't know what you do know about me" Merlin said. "You'll get bored with my stories, like living with an old man that repeats himself." Merlin said

"No never, I know some stuff but we have only known each other for nine months and quite a bit of that we were an ocean apart. I only stopped you before because you have no need to cope with that part of your past, the rest I will willing hear all over again and hopefully learn more about you in the process." Arthur explained."One thing I do know s that I not only gained a wonderful kind and loyal husband but I also gained a mum, something I never had before. Oh and I knew your great uncle when I was a child, he was more like a father to my sister and I than out real father."

"You know Uncle Gaius! He's coming to see me later. I'll ask him your secrets"

Arthur could see that Merlin was getting tired "You need to rest love, just stop talking for a bit, I'll sit here with you. Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

Merlin looked at Arthur he was clearly thinking then he tentatively put his hand near Arthur's "I suppose that's ok, after all it's not our first date, even if it feels like it."

Arthur took Merlin's hand "For you it is our first date! I'll try to do better next time. Now rest"


	16. Chapter 16

When Hunith returned she smiled at her two boys. Merlin was asleep and Arthur was looking at her son holding his hand. "It went well I take it?" she asked quietly.

"I think so, but it's so hard all I want to do his hug him." Arthur told her. "I wonder if his memories will return."

"Who knows Arthur, but just be thankful he's alive, I am. I know he remembers me but even if he didn't it would still be worth it" Hunith pointed out. "Are you coming back this evening?"

"I am, listen he's asleep why don't we go and get something to eat together" Arthur asked his mother in law.

"I suppose I could, it would give us chance to talk." They went off to a nearby restaurant and had a meal before Arthur set off home to shower and change.

Hunith headed back to the hospital. Her son was awake when she walked in he had eaten a small amount of food and was looking out of the window. His nurse had just taken his observations. He was clearly still worn out and not very sociable bit Hunith sat and talked to him about all that had happened in the past two years hoping to spark Merlin's memory.

"Mum, I've got a headache" Merlin complained after awhile.

"Sorry, do you need anything for it? Shall I get a nurse" she asked him concerned that he was in pain.

"No I just want to rest" he told her.

Hunith sat quietly allowing her thoughts to roam when Arthur walked in. This time instead of his suit he had on his red shirt and casual slacks a combination he knew Merlin had said looked go on him. He walked up to the bed but Merlin didn't stir.

Arthur touched Merlin's hand and rubbed this thumb on the inside of Merlin's wrist. Merlin stirred and looked up to see Arthur gazing at him. "Are you watching me sleep?" he asked.

"No I've just got here. I wanted to see if you were asleep or resting your eyes." Arthur told him. "Your mums asleep"

Merlin looked across to his mother "Get her to go home and not come in tomorrow, she won't listen to me, if she's been ill she can't do this every day."

"That was a while ago but I'll see what I can do. How are you?"Arthur asked him

"Tired I don't want to keep talking, I know that sounds ungrateful but I want to sleep"

"I understand, look I'll wake your mum and take her home, then I'll pop back for awhile and just sit here. I won't wake you again."

Arthur got a half hearted grin from Merlin "Your creepy, watching me sleep."

"Perhaps but your beautiful, even with your funny hair style, I will be glad to see it re grow." Arthur told him before he shook Hunith's shoulder "Come on Hunith let's get you home" As he promised he managed to get Hunith to agree to having a day at home, telling her that Merlin would need her more when he was feeling better. He went back to the ward after and sat with Merlin, deep in thought. At nine he went home feeling even more despondent he had made a special effort today and Merlin hadn't even noticed.

Before he left he spoke to the nurse looking after Merlin and was told he was being moved out of the Intensive care and into the High Dependency area in the morning. Arthur arranged to come in saying that Hunith was getting some rest. He popped into the office first thing and told his PA before heading to Intensive Care. Merlin was clearly unsettled by the move and Arthur was glad he was there for him. He was in a room with just one other person, an older man who appeared friendly enough. Arthur did ask that when it was possible could Merlin be in a single he was happy to pay privately. The nurses took note and said once he was moved to a general ward that that would be arranged.

Arthur thought Merlin seemed pleased to see him, but there was still a distance between them. Once Merlin was settled Arthur left promising to visit straight after work. Arthur was soon back at his desk, but finding it hard to concentrate. It wasn't helped by his Uncle coming to see him. Since the will Agravaine had taken a far stronger interest in the company and seemed to be making an effort to know the business. But the man irritated Arthur. This time Agravaine was asking a series of questions on procedural matters.

"Look Uncle I appreciate you want to know these things but I suggest you find someone else to ask. I haven't got the time, I'm trying to fit in work around visiting Merlin as it is." He snapped. "Ask my PA I'm sure if he can't help he knows who can."

"I'm sorry Arthur of course, have the police had any luck finding the woman who pushed your husband into the road?" Agravaine asked hoping to find out what was going on.

"No they haven't! Now if you'll excuse me" Arthur practically shouted at his uncle. Agravaine left Arthur's office practically smirking, it was clear that Arthur was finding life difficult at the moment and that was no way for a CEO to keep his head above water.

By the time Arthur had started to get ready to leave work he received a phone call from the hospital, Merlin had taken a turn for the worse. It seemed he had a high temperature and as yet the doctors had been unable to find the cause. It was clear he had an infection of some sort and antibiotics had been increased. Unfortunately with his spleen removed Merlin was far more susceptible to infection. Arthur rushed to the hospital only to find the doctors in with Merlin. His dressings and casts had been removed to check all his wounds and any open area had been swabbed. They were just replacing everything.

Mr Baynard came out to see Arthur. "We believe we know what the problem is. I have commenced some specific intravenous antibiotics and ordered some tests. A microbiologist is now involved and Merlin is being transferred back to ICS. It seems he has meningitis a strain caused by Pseudomonas."

Arthur turned to the doctor "Why wasn't this spotted earlier?"

"The nurses did note a rise in temperature and informed us, but his condition changed rapidly. With his reduced immune response from losing his spleen the infection spread quickly. But at the same time we caught it early. Once we have transferred him you can see him but we need to get him sorted. He won't need ventilation but intensive monitoring. You can visit him just follow the simple rules the nurses give you."

It was an hour before Arthur and by then Hunith got to see Merlin and with the antibiotic and other drugs on board he was looking better. It was another setback, but nothing they couldn't beat together of that Hunith at least was certain. The first few days where the worse, they didn't know if Merlin would life or if he did if he would suffer any further disabilities. It was a long week for Arthur and Hunith before they were told Merlin was once more recovering, due to the rapid action of the doctors the treatment prevented any longer term problems although they were warned it was know even less likely that Merlin's memory would return. He was in ICU for a week before returning to High Dependency. It was a week that Hunith and Arthur would never forget.

The whole situation had made Arthur temper suffer and he was becoming unbearable at work. He did however listen when Morgana told him he needed to chill. She spent more and more time supporting him and helping him to cope; she was doing the same for Hunith. Without Morgana's influence the situation could well have got out of control. Morgana surprised Leon as she was normally very bossy and controlling but in this situation she was able to act as a buffer between Arthur and the rest of the world that allowed Arthur to function and continue work. This break from the hospital was necessary; Arthur was finding Merlin's condition very hard to deal with. He was used to sorting problems but in this case there was nothing he could do, he was in the hands of the medical professionals.

It was once Merlin was getting back on the track to recovery that something his uncle had said came back into his mind. One evening while at Morgana's and Leon's for a meal he asked Leon a question. "Have the police made any progress with the case?"

"No they looked at CITV and found nothing to help them, witnesses weren't any better it all happened so quickly." Leon told him.

"Do they know anything about the person? anything at all?" Arthur persisted.

"No sorry Arthur he or she was white and they presume young, due to the rollerblades but that's all accept for a rough size and shape. The person had baggy nondescript cloths and sunglasses on with a hat covering their head." Leon went on to explain.

"Then why did Agravaine ask me if they'd caught the woman?" Arthur asked.

"He did when?" Morgana asked.

"The day the hospital phoned me about Merlin getting ill. Agravaine came to the office wittering on and then asked if they'd managed to find the woman who had pushed Merlin into the road." He paused "I forgot all about it until earlier and then for some reason it come back to me."

"But the police have never suggested it was a woman more than a man. In fact if anything they thought it might be a man. Rollerblading in the area seems to be more of a male preserve. They also think it was an accidental bump rather than a push." Leon said "so I have no idea where he got that from."

Morgana suddenly sat up straighter "Didn't Morgause used to skate?" she asked. "It can't be that different, you don't think….."

Arthur went pale "You think it might have been her?"

"I don't know. I hope not" Morgana said shakily "Leon could you arrange for us to see the CITV tapes"

"I don't know, but even if we did it would be proving it and realistically that wouldn't be easy."


	17. Chapter 17

Leon promised to find out if they could view the CITV footage, and after lunch Arthur went to visit Merlin, Morgana decided to tag along. She had only visited her bother in law twice since his accident and both times Merlin was out of it. Morgana and Leon had felt that Merlin had enough to cope with, without meeting even more people he couldn't remember. But Arthur had said that he felt it might be nice for Merlin to know he had friends, albeit ones he couldn't remember. Gwaine had been bugging him to visit but he wanted to leave the gregarious man for a bit longer, he knew Gwaine would flirt and didn't think he could cope with that until he was surer of Merlin's feelings. After all the last thing he wanted was for Merlin to fall for Gwaine's charms.

Merlin was awake when they arrived but still looking very tired; Hunith and Gaius were already there and decided to go to get a coffee so not to crowd Merlin. Merlin looked at Morgana a wary expression on his face. Arthur introduced his sister "Merlin this is Morgana, my sister, she was desperate to come and see you and I thought you could cope with a new face."

Morgana stepped forwards and smiling she kissed Merlin's cheek "It's good to see you again Merlin, you gave us all an awful fright, I know your can't remember me but I hope we can soon be friends once again."

Merlin held out his good hand to shake "Hello Morgana" Then Merlin looked at Morgana and then Arthur "She doesn't look like your sister"

Morgana laughed "No he's not as good looking as me, we have the same father but a different mother. Uther was a naughty boy! When my mother died I went to live with Arthur and Uther so we've been together since I was eight." Morgana explained. "Oh this is going to be so good I get to embarrass you all over again Arthur, I can tell Merlin all your secrets a second time."

"That's not fair!" Arthur grinned "Morgana has become very good friends with your mother so I don't stand a chance." Arthur walked closer to Merlin and kissed him chastely on the cheek "If she gets to kiss you so do I"

Merlin took a good look at Arthur "I like that red shirt on you" he said blushing as he did so.

"It was always your favourite" Arthur confirmed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, but still very tired."

Morgana looked at the man in the bed with sympathy "You would be, that's twice you've been in intensive care and you've been very ill for over three weeks now" she sat beside him and held his fingers from where they stuck out from the end of his cast. "I know it must be very difficult for you Merlin, but you have lots of people out there praying for you, you've made lots of friends since you met Arthur. We will gradually visit but we didn't want to overwhelm you. From my point of view I'm so glad to see you again, I'd say you were my favourite brother in law but since you are the only one that wouldn't mean much!" she laughed.

Merlin smiled at her "Thank you, it seems so strange not knowing anyone…I want my memories back" Merlin looked very downcast "I hate this!"

Arthur gently put his arm on Merlin's shoulder "We all wish it to Merlin, but it might never happen, we just need to help you build new ones"

Merlin shuddered as he tried and failed to keep his negative emotions hidden, his shoulders slumped and he lifted his good hand up to cover his face. He was embarrassed to be breaking down in front of what to him was a stranger. Arthur sat on the bed and pulled Merlin close into his chest. "Let it out love"

Merlin found himself leaning into Arthur's chest, he was too upset to care at the moment all he needed was those arms around him. Morgana looked at the couple before leaving them together; she would wait outside until Merlin had composed himself once more. Arthur looked down at Merlin; he had so longed to have the other man in his arms but not like this. He didn't know what to do, looking down at the top of Merlin's head his chest tightened as he looked at the long scar and the half shaved head. It was the first time he'd looked at the wound closely and he was horrified. He dreaded to think about the other scars that littered the young man's body. Merlin head was half covered in stubble and half still had its normal growth. Arthur couldn't really believe that Merlin had survived his injuries, then the meningitis, and he needed to try to make Merlin realise just how lucky he had been. Arthur also decided to ask Merlin later if he wanted it all to be the same length, it might be less noticeable.

Gradually Merlin got control of himself once more and pulled away from Arthur. He looked up and immediately apologised "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" he looked at Arthur's chest "Oh! I've made a mess of your nice shirt"

"Don't worry Merlin it will wash, as to the rest I'm here whenever you need me, the doctors said you would probably be more emotional after the infection, it's perfectly normal. And who else would you hug other than your husband after all." Arthur smiled at Merlin "I'm here for you Merlin I always will be."

Merlin looked around "I seem to have driven your sister off."

"I expect she's just outside I'll get her in a minute if she doesn't come back" Arthur called out for his sister and Morgana put her head round the door before coming back in.

"Are you OK Merlin?"

Merlin nodded "Sorry" he muttered feeling very embarrassed.

"No problem" with that Morgana started to talk to Merlin as if his outburst hadn't happened. It was the best thing for Merlin and he was soon responding to her questions. About half an hour later Hunith and Gaius returned and neither mentioned Merlin's tear streaked face. Merlin coped well with seeing Morgana, he felt it was easier than with Arthur, but then he assumed it would be after all theirs was a different relationship. From that visit Morgana and Leon intended to call in at least a couple of times a week to visit.

Leon did manage to arrange a viewing of the tape for himself, Morgana and Arthur. They went to the police station the next day. Although the police only showed them the approach and contact making sure that the view of Merlin flying into the traffic and him being hit wasn't shown. They all agreed that it could be Morgause but that as there was no features showing they couldn't say for sure. The police took their comments on board and agreed to interview Morgause. After all the control of a multi million pound company was a motive. They agreed to keep their source confidential for now but said if anything came of it then it would need to be disclosed.

While Arthur was watching the CITV footage Merlin had some less than welcome visitors, he was on his own but that was deliberate. The visitors waited until Hunith and Gaius left and went in knowing that Arthur wouldn't be there for at least an hour.

The nurse asked the visitors who they were looking for. "Merlin Pendragon we're his husbands Uncle and Aunt, Mr and Mrs De Bois" Agravaine said in his smoothest voice.

The nurse went to Merlin and asked if he was up to visitors, and he agreed he was. So the nurse let them in. Morgause walked up to the bed smiling widely "Hello Merlin I'm Morgause and this is Agravaine, Arthur's aunt and uncle, sorry we haven't been in before but Arthur has kept us informed, how are you feeling today?"

The couple had decided that they needed to start things rolling as they had heard whispers that the young man was recovering, and they wanted to make sure they planted some seeds whilst Merlin was still less than one hundred percent. So they had planned well. After spending about half an hour with Merlin they left well before anyone else arrived, happy with what they had achieved. Yes Arthur would know they had visited but he would be too busy sorting out the flak to bother them, this afternoon they planned to go to America for a few weeks until things sorted themselves out.

When Arthur arrived on the ward he was spotted by the same nurse. "Hello Mr Pendragon, You've just missed your Aunt and Uncle they left about half an hour ago."

Arthur looked at her in horror before running into Merlin's room, the nurse following closely behind. As Arthur went in he could see Merlin was sat with tears running down his face. Merlin looked up and he glared at Arthur before shouting "Get out!" there was real venom in his voice. "Just get out and don't come back!"

Arthur took a step towards Merlin "Merlin my love I don't know what they said to you, but you must listen to me"

"I won't, now get out I never want to see you again" Merlin looked at the nurse "Get him out of here please."

Arthur realising that there would be no speaking to Merlin in his present mood and not wanting to antagonise his husband further he walked out. Once out of the room he turned to the nurse "Who let them in? They had no business seeing him."

"I'm sorry I did, they introduced themselves as your Aunt and Uncle and I asked Merlin if he wanted to see them" the nurse explained, turning to one of the other nurses she asked them to check on Merlin and stay with him. Then she turned round to Arthur "Come into the office Sir and we can speak in private."

Arthur followed her but the first thing he asked was the Hunith be called back in urgently. Arthur rang her and told her what had happened Merlin's mother promised to come straight in. The Arthur turned to the nurse "They had no business visiting Merlin, they are spiteful and malicious people, and god knows what they said to him. If our marriage fails they get control of a multi million pound company they are desperate for our marriage to fail! Not only that but I think it was Morgause who pushed Merlin into the traffic" he turned to the nurse in shock "Please don't repeat that last bit, the police haven't interviewed them yet. We only began to suspect her very recently."

"I'm so sorry Sir, I think I need to get a doctor down to see your husband, and you will need to speak to them. Are the police aware of your thoughts?" the nurse asked getting her mind round what she was being told.

"Yes I was speaking to them just before I came here; they are going to speak to her." Arthur replied.

"In that case I think you had best ring them as they told me the reason they were visiting today was because they were just off abroad." Arthur grabbed the phone. "It's a nine for an outside line" the nurse said "I'll be back shortly."

Hunith arrived just after the doctor; it was Ms Annis, who went straight to Merlin once she had spoken to the nurse. Hunith also went straight into the room it was over an hour before Ms Annis came out; in the meantime a nurse had been called in with some medication. Ms Annis asked to speak to Arthur privately and took him into an empty room.

"Hello Arthur sorry I was so long, Merlin was very distressed. Now I understand from the nurse that you believe the visitors this afternoon may have had something to do with Merlin's accident." She saw his face "Oh I realise you let that out by accident and don't worry it won't go farther. Whatever the right or wrong of that isn't my concern but Merlin is." She paused "He is very distressed as I'm sure you can imagine, his mother helped calm him and I also prescribed him a sedative. It seems your Aunt and Uncle told Merlin that you didn't love him, that you married him to save your company they were convincing enough for him to believe them." She held up her hand.

"Don't say anything Arthur, I read the papers and there was enough fuss when the terms of the will came out. Regardless of the truth of the matter, and it's none of my business, I know you love him dearly now and that's all that matters to me. Merlin was falling in love with you; his mother told him that he loved you before the accident. I don't want to know anything else. Your task will be to convince him of that. He was already low in mood and emotional, the accident and subsequent meningitis infection on top of the stress of his memory loss was already taking its toll on him. Nothing can be gained from you seeing him now, go home and try to rest. I'm sure Hunith will be in touch. I will make sure Merlin only gets authorised visitors from now, a bit late I know. When you come back tomorrow please don't go in to see him until I know you're here, this is going to be a difficult time for you both. Personally I hope you make it, Merlin needs your support and I think you'll be good together." Ms Annis looked at Arthur kindly.


	18. Chapter 18

Unbeknown to Arthur the police were taking the case very seriously one of the constable who had arranged to Arthur to see the CITV footage had taken the matter further with the support of her line manager and was looking at the footage taken after the push. At the same time another pair of constables had gone and collected a very angry Mr and Mrs De Bois from their home were they had been packing, fully intending to fly out that very afternoon for New York. By the time the couple were sitting in the interview room the tapes had already revealed something interesting.

Agravaine had already phoned his solicitor and they were waiting for him to arrive before the interview started. Once the solicitor was there the couple were read their rights and the interview stated with Morgause. She was asked where she was on the day of the incident and she told them she was at home alone and hadn't been out that day. After several other questions she was shown some stills of the CITV footage, not the one of her on rollerblades but later when she had gone back to the scene. The police asked her if it was her, which she denied. She was then shown a blow up of the picture and from then refused to say anymore on the advice of her solicitor.

It was then Agravaine turn he had been at the office all day he too was shown a still both of the incident itself and the same one Morgause had been shown. He immediately refused to answer more questions. But was visibly shaken by what he had seen. It seemed they might not have been as clever as they thought they were.

Arthur was called later by Leon and told that Morgause and Agravaine were being held for questioning for the attempted murder and accessory respectively. It seemed that Morgause had left herself open when she returned to the scene. She had on the same dark glasses as on the rollerblader and she had removed them for a few minutes whist in fairly close up to the CITV, not only that but the lining could clearly be seen on her reversible jacket. But more damning was the clear view of the ring that she never removed, covered with gloves in the first picture but in full view in the second. If she hadn't returned to the scene there would have been little to go on. When the police did a search of their house the jacket was found in her luggage along with the rollerblades in Agravaine case. It was presumed they were going to get rid of both whilst in New York. Implicating Agravaine was the fact that the blades were a New York Brand and had been purchased in New York by Agravaine using his credit card.

Arthur was pleased but at the same time he was more concerned about what they had told Merlin. Without realising it they had told the sick man the truth and left Arthur in a dilemma, should he admit it or continue as he was. It was Hunith who gave him the answer when she rang later.

"I think you should tell Merlin part truth, when he asks say that you knew about the will and had intended to ask Merlin to marry you, to keep the company, but say your both fell in love before the marriage took place. That after all is the truth. I know you loved him and I know Merlin loved you, he was trying to protect me in the first instance, but he did love you even if you were too stupid to tell each other. I will tell him I knew, which I did of course and he will think you both told me once you realised you were in love." She paused "I know it is still lying to him in a way, but if you tell him the truth it will achieve nothing and hurt you both, my son is too stubborn for his own good sometimes. If he ever remembers I will tell him it was my idea, but I think his memory loss is permanent."

Arthur promised to think about it and let Hunith know before she visited her son the next day. He did and decided to go along with Hunith; he informed Leon and Morgana what was happening. Then after a long morning at work he left for the hospital at about three so he could speak to Ms Annis before seeing Merlin. Ms Annis had a short word with Arthur and advised him not to push Merlin in any way, saying after all he had been through he would be overly emotional and prone to outbursts then she wrote up a sedative in case Merlin became distressed.

Arthur nervously went into the side room to see Merlin, he knew Hunith would be present so would hopefully help keep Merlin calm. Sticking his head round the door he asked if he could go in. Merlin was sat up in bed with his mother sat at his side. "Can I come in?"

Merlin looked at his mother before nodding. He was clearly uneasy with Arthur's presence but at least he was willing for Arthur to come into the room. Hunith was the first to speak "The police were here this morning, asking if Merlin could remember anything"

Arthur frowned "Why? They've been informed by the doctors that Merlin can't remember"

""Just to check Arthur, they had to now that they have charged people for the incident" Hunith told him.

Arthur looked at Merlin "I'm sorry, did they bother you Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him in surprise "A bit but at least now I know what is happening, even if I couldn't help them. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know they would be questioned until after I left here yesterday, we had only mentioned our suspicions just before I visited you. It all happened so fast." Arthur admitted. Then he moved and sat in the chair opposite Hunith and by the side of Merlin. Once he was at eye level with the other man he spoke once more "Merlin I want you to know that I do love you, I have for nearly as long as I've known you. In a way some of what they told you was the truth there is a will that says I must marry and remain married for five years or my uncle gets the company. And yes my original intention was to ask you if you would consider marrying me so I could keep the firm, but I did tell you why. Then we both fell in love, well before we were married. I'm not even sure if I would have gone through with it otherwise. I was going to pay your mums medical expenses as well as pay you a lump sum."

Hunith butted in at this point "I knew all about it son, but you both fell in love it was clear to everyone. By the time you were married I had never seen a couple so suited to one another. I would have refused to let you do it otherwise."

Merlin looked from one to the other "Why didn't you tell me before, why did I have to find out from them?"

"Because you had too much else to cope with, Once you were better we would have sat and told you everything, but you had been so ill, for Christ sake we thought we were going to lose you!" Arthur said heatedly. Then remembering what he had been told by the doctor he backtracked. "Please believe us Merlin, I should have told you I know that now."

"Yes you should have but I see why you didn't. So have they really been arrested?"Merlin's voice went quiet and he looked down picking at the plaster on the other wrist.

"Yes they have" Arthur looked at Merlin and leant over and took Merlin's good hand in his larger ones. "Merlin do you forgive me?"

He received a small nod of the head and Arthur felt a surge of relief run though him. "Thank you darling"

"Well boys I think I'll leave you to talk I must get back and cook Uncle Gaius's supper. I'll see you in the morning Son" she bent and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"Bye mum" came the reply "and thank you"

Hunith smiled at the two men "Just make up please, you are wasting so much time" with that she walked out smiling to herself.

Over the next few days Merlin and Arthur gradually became closer once more and then one day when Arthur went in to visit he found Merlin sat in a chair by the window. He was in a t shirt and had a blanket wrapped round his legs. "Hi, it's good to see you up, how does it feel?" Arthur asked Merlin after giving his customary kiss on the cheek.

"Good I have been up before but not for long, I've been here for half an hour and can stay up for a hour. Hopefully soon I can stay up." Merlin sounded a lot more optimistic and positive than he had before "I was getting fed up in bed."

"I bet you were, mind you I don't suppose you want to get up early, you always liked your bed in the morning." Arthur grinned at the squawk of protest. "Do you want me to ask about getting your hair cut? The non shaved side is getting long, it might look better all the same length."

Merlin agreed and then the two men sat and chatted before the nurse came in to say Merlin had another visitor and could he come in.

"Who is it?" Arthur asked quickly.

"He said his name was Gwaine" came the reply "Good looking fellow but a bit of a flirt."

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin "He's a friend of ours, a bit gregarious but a good mate. Do you want to meet him?"

Merlin smiled "Yes I suppose I better get to know people again."

"Just go careful he flirts with anything that moves!" Arthur commented dryly as the nurse showed the brunette in.

"I resent that Princess!" then he looked at Merlin "Hi mate you need that hair sorting out"

Merlin giggled the first time Arthur had heard him do that since before the incident.

"For that I'll buy you a pint later, It's been to long since you've giggled Merlin."

Merlin glared at Arthur "I'm not a girl and that wasn't a 'giggle' Anyway it's you Gwaine called a Princess"

"I know he always has, something to do with my accent I believe" Arthur admitted.

"Well it's been to long Merlin, but it's good to see you out of bed, I was going to sneak you a drink in but Morgana told me you were on to many drugs and she'd kill me with her stilettos if I did." Gwaine grinned. "How are you old mate?"

"I'm getting better I just wish I could remember people, it seems strange people knowing me and I haven't a clue about them" Merlin said wistfully.

"In most cases that's just as well, but you'll soon get to know us all again. A few drinks will sort that out" Gwaine tossed his head.

"No Gwaine! You've nearly got Merlin drunk before you know he is a light weight" Arthur protested then turned to Merlin "You might be best not knowing this one, he'll destroy your liver given the chance"

"Look Merl if you decide you can do better this time round I'm here for you" Gwaine teased.

"Thank you Gwaine but I understand I'm married so I'll have to turn you down!" Merlin grinned enjoying the light weight banter.

Gwaine stayed for an hour before going on his way promising to visit again. After he left Merlin looked at Arthur "I like him, he's fun"

"As long as you don't like him too much, he's a heart breaker you know"

"Are you jealous? Because if you are you don't have any need to be, Gwaine's fun and I should think a good friend, but he's not my type" Merlin assured Arthur.

"Am I, your type I mean?"

"I married you didn't I, that should tell you something and we didn't hang about either." Merlin told Arthur.

"Oh Merlin …. I love you so much, can I kiss you?" he pleaded.

Merlin was about to answer when a voice came for the door "Just do it then because we're coming in" Morgana had arrived and the moment was broken. Arthur leaned back and glared at his sister "How are we supposed to get to know one another again if we don't get time alone!"

"You were never that slow before brother dear." Morgana swept into the room and kissed both Merlin and Arthur on the cheek. She was followed in by Leon who just shrugged his shoulders. "He swept you off your feet first time I don't know why it's taking so long this time after all he knows what he feels this time round. I apologise for my brother Merlin if I were you I'd take control or it will be a mess when it's time for your discharge."

"MORGANA!" Arthur shouted "Go away and leave us alone"

"No I don't think so, now Merlin your mother told me you were sitting out so I've got you some loose clothes to wear, I realise you've lost a bit of weight but I'm sure these will fit. I'll put them in your locker"

Merlin smiled at Morgana, he liked her she was a bit forceful but very kind "Thank you I will pay you for them once I'm out of here."

"Don't worry Arthur will pay won't you?" She handed Arthur the receipt.

Arthur looked at it and drew his wallet out and handed her some cash "Don't worry Merlin she does this sort of thing all the time, she loves shopping especially if it's with someone else's money."

Morgana and Leon stayed until just before the end of visiting when they took pity on Arthur and left. Merlin and Arthur sat together in quiet companionship for a moment then Arthur spoke once more. "Do you think I'm being slow? Only I don't want to rush things"

"No your doing ok realty, I'm sorry Arthur I'm just so confused but I do like you, I like you a lot, it's just difficult the last memories I have is of going off to start medical school and then all this. Just give me time. Please" Merlin sounded so lost that Arthur could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"Of course Merlin, look it's time for me to go, I'll come back tomorrow its Saturday so I can come earlier. Arthur bent to kiss Merlin's cheek and was surprised when Merlin turned his head and at the same time put his arm round Arthur's neck and pulled him closer and drew him into a kiss. Arthur deepened the kiss as he felt Merlin respond. He forced himself not to get carried off in the moment before allowing Merlin to break away.

"I think your sisters right we both needed that" Merlin said silkily. "Sleep well"

"Not after that I won't" Arthur muttered smiling at Merlin as if his face would crack he gave Merlin a hug "You sleep well my love"

As Arthur went home he allowed himself to hope that things would really work out for the best, but he also knew that after that kiss he wouldn't be doing much sleeping.


	19. Chapter 19

Agravaine and Morgause were freed on bail but were not allowed to leave the country and had to hand over their passports. Not only that but they were prevented from going anywhere near the hospital or the company. Investigations were continuing and they knew they were in danger of being arrested again at anytime.

After a week of Merlin getting used to sitting out in a chair Arthur managed to get permission to take Merlin out for a walk around the hospital grounds in a wheelchair. They hadn't told him so he was surprised when Arthur turned up with a wheelchair and a nurse to help transfer Merlin. Once Merlin was in the chair Arthur fussed covering his legs with a blanket and getting the other man in a coat. It was a sunny November day and looked gorgeous out but Merlin hadn't been outside for nearly six weeks. He thoroughly enjoyed the fresh air and had an even bigger surprise when they got back. Arthur had arranged for a small table to be taken to the room and it was laid up for a meal, complete with candles.

Arthur looked at Merlin "We can't light the candles unfortunately as it would set of the alarms but just pretend. I've arranged for food to be brought in from a local restaurant, this is our first date of your new memory." He smiled at Merlin's reaction.

Merlin was shocked but pleased by the effort Arthur had clearly put in for him. Once Merlin was transferred to a chair and the meal arrived the two sat and ate a lovely meal and talked and just relaxed and enjoyed themselves. They were interrupted briefly when the nurse came in with Merlin's medication but otherwise had a few hours alone. When they finished eating Arthur leant across and took Merlin's good hand in his and raised it to his lips and kissed Merlin's knuckles one by one.

"I have had a wonderful time and I hope we can soon do this for real."

Merlin looked up at Arthur through his long eyelashes he was slowly getting used to Arthur's romantic streak but still couldn't believe that the gorgeous man opposite him was really his husband. "I hope so to, thank you I've really enjoyed today." He looked at Arthur before continuing then asked almost shyly "Can I kiss you?"

Arthur stood up immediately and moved the table away so he could crouch in front of Merlin and putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders he moved closer to Merlin. Merlin lifted up his arms being careful not to hit Arthur with his plaster and using his good hand brought Arthurs head closer to his. At was difficult and awkward but their lips were soon touching. Arthur angled his head and as the angle got easier for them both they kissed. Not the chaste kisses they had shared before but more like the passionate kisses they'd shared in public before the incident. Only this time it was for real, they stopped when Merlin came up for air. As he pulled away Arthur wobbled from his position and nearly fell. Arthur laughed "Well that was some kiss it knocked me off my feet"

Merlin grinned and with his eyes twinkling in a way Arthur hadn't seen for a long time he quipped "You won't want anymore then?"

Arthur looked at Merlin his eyes dark from arousal "I wouldn't go as far as to say that, but I think we need you in a better position. I'm going to get you back on your bed." He looked at Merlin who had started to laugh

"Were you propositioning me? Because if you were I don't think it will get you far. I have a leg and arm in plaster."

Arthur grinned "Much as that idea appeals to me I was thinking more of a kiss with you safe rather than perched on a chair!" with that he went and asked a nurse to help him and Merlin was soon led in bed. Once they were alone once more they kissed again, several times before Arthur called a halt.

"I am really enjoying myself but someone will come in soon, and I would like to let my boner settled down or they might not let me have you to myself again." Arthur put on his jacket and tried to cover his obvious arousal. "I'm not sure your doctors would approve" Arthur grinned.

"Their spoil sports then, Thank you Arthur for everything, including being so patient with me." The grin on Merlin's face made everything worthwhile.

"That's OK Merlin as I said your pace, but I think we might be speeding up here don't you?" he paused "You're worth the wait."

Arthur left an hour later taking all the plates and cutlery back to the restaurant in the box they had provided. He promised Merlin they would share their meals every evening. Arthur would either arrange for something to be sent in or he would bring a take away.

Merlin was soon moved again to a general medical ward but still had a single room thanks to Arthur paying for a private bed. He didn't want Merlin moved to a private hospital as he wanted his husband to be near the clinicians that had been looking after him. After a couple more weeks Arthur was approached by the ward sister who informed him that they need to start making plans for Merlin's discharge. It was hoped he would go home a week before Christmas.

So Arthur sat down with Merlin and Hunith to discuss the matter. "I'm hoping you will come home with me of course but I don't know how you feel about it?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I …. Well I" Merlin was lost for words he didn't want to upset anyone.

"You wouldn't have to share my room yet if you're not ready I have four bedrooms, in fact why don't you come and stay for a while Hunith?"

Hunith looked at Merlin "It's up to you son, but I think Arthur's right you should go home. I can come and stay for a few days to get you settled in, but it is your home"

Merlin looked down at his hands a habit he had when he was unsettled. He looked at his mother "I would like that" then he looked at Arthur "You don't mind?"

"I suggested it Merlin, no I don't mind you've been in hospital a long time even without your memory I would have asked your mum" Arthur looked at Merlin in sympathy "Look I'll make a room up for you, you can move in with me when you're ready. The nurses told me you'll have your plaster off before you come home and be able to mobilise. Also I thought Gaius could come and stay for Christmas." Then Arthur turned to Hunith "It might be an idea for you to come over at the weekend and suss the place out."

"I will thank you" Hunith was pleased with how this was working out, she had no intention of staying long at Arthurs the two men needed to sort out their lives and they would be better doing that on their own.

"I understand that the occupational therapists will bring you back on a home visit before your discharge to make sure you have everything how you need it." Arthur said to Merlin. "I will get anything you need."

"It will be strange going back to something I can't remember ever seeing" Merlin sounded worried.

"That's easily solved I'll get someone to do a virtual tour film and then at least you'll have some idea." Arthur grinned. "I'm also going to bring in some of your clothes ready for when you haven't got those casts on, it will be good to see you in something other than a t shirt and shorts."

Time for Merlin seemed to rush by, he was gradually made to do more and more by way of exercise to strengthen his muscles and then his casts were removed. His leg and arm surprised him by just how thin they were. Then he had his first shower in six weeks that exhausted him. That afternoon his mother insisted he wore some of the clothes Arthur had brought in. Merlin was amazed at the brand names in them and commented on them.

"What did you expect Merlin! Arthur is the head of a multinational company, you married a millionaire. You aren't going to be wearing cheap clothes." Hunith exclaimed.

It wasn't until he heard what his mother had said that he really understood just how his life had changed. He paled and looked horrified "But I'm a nobody"

"You have never been a nobody, Merlin Emrys! Or I should say Pendragon, you are as good as anyone and Arthur loves you."

After work that day Arthur was pleased to see Merlin sat out with a shirt and good pair of slacks on. It made him look so much better, especially as his hair was beginning to grow. It did show up just how much weight he had lost but they would soon sort that out. "I've got something for you love" he said as he kissed Merlin.

He had his lap top with him and started it up "I got a friend of ours to make a film of our home" Arthur set it up so Merlin could watch and stood so he could give a running commentary. "We live in a Penthouse Flat with views across London, this is the main living area" Merlin saw the large room looking like something for a magazine in Black and white with red highlights. "Then the dining room and your favourite room the kitchen, when you were waiting to start your course you took a cookery course and did some great meals in here." The kitchen was large and seemed to have every gadget going. "There are four bed rooms all have their own on suites this is ours" Merlin saw a large room with a king size bed again decorated to the height of good taste, again with red but this time as the primary colour. "And lastly the office"

"It's big" Merlin said shocked "and very tidy!"

"Well I haven't been there much lately and we do have a cleaner a couple of times a week." Arthur explained. "You'll get to see it in reality soon. You haven't had much chance to change anything but if you want you can. Do you like it?"

"Yes but it's so much more than I was expecting, your bedroom is as big as most of the places me and mum have lived in!"

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration Merlin. But yes it's big and the views are terrific. As a penthouse it has two lifts going to it so even in the unlikely event one breaks down there is always another. But I've lived there for five years and it's not happened in all that time."

The only thing it's missing is a garden!" Merlin joked.

"I do have a roof terrace; I didn't think to film that! We have a couple of seats out there and a few pot plants and a hot tub for the summer." Arthur looked smug.

"You're a prat you know that don't you" Merlin said grinning to take the sting out of his words. He wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed, not a polite laugh but a full belly laugh, once he got his breath back he gasped "Your getting better I haven't heard that in so long."


	20. Chapter 20

The day soon came round for Merlin's visit to the flat with the Occupational Therapist. Merlin was dressed and waiting when she arrived with Arthur, who was going to drive them there. Merlin was in a blue shirt and black slacks, he had wanted to wear jeans but found he couldn't get them on easily, they were tight and although he had lost weight it was just too difficult as he was still stiff. Arthur was in one of his Armani suits as he was going to work straight afterwards.

It seemed strange to Merlin to be in a car after so long in hospital, he had already spent nine weeks only going outside in the hospital grounds with either Arthur or his Mum. He knew he would be going back for at least another week once today was over. The visit was making him nervous, today he would be facing his previously forgotten life head on, and wasn't sure how he would cope. He was finding himself falling in love with Arthur but was that because he was in hospital, how it would work out when he was living with the man. He just wasn't sure. The life style was so much grander than he could remember being used to.

Arthur also had a myriad of thoughts going through his head, when they got to the flat would it trigger Merlin's memories, and if it did, how would they cope, would it break them apart or worse still put them back to how they had been before the accident. Arthur had found his love deepening even more as Merlin had allowed him to get closer. He couldn't bear the thought of not having the other man in his life. He couldn't help but remember the old saying 'what a tangled web we weave when at first we do deceive' Well there had certainly been some deceptions going on.

They walked up to the building and into one of the two lifts and up to their front door. Arthur unlocked and stepped to one side and allowed Merlin and Sarah the O.T. in before him. Merlin stood there for a moment in the entrance hall, before Arthur suggested they start in the living room and walked straight ahead. Once in Merlin looked around, much as he did all those months ago and looked at the pristine room. Then he moved to the large picture window and its panoramic views across London. "This is great! It's very tidy in here"

Arthur smiled "We have a good cleaner who comes in twice a week."

Sarah looked around "Well this is set up fine for you Merlin shall we look at the rest?"

Arthur took them through to the kitchen; it had always been Merlin's favourite room. Merlin looked round "It's even bigger than it looked on the computer!"

"This is your favourite room, once you did your cooking course you spent ages in here"

"So you had me as your kitchen slave did you" Merlin quipped trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Far from it, but you loved cooking and I'm not very good. You preferred eating at home than going out to restaurants." Arthur told him.

"I bet" Merlin wondered just what restaurants Arthur frequented.

Again Sarah walked round checking things and making sure it was to her satisfaction. She kept quiet mostly, as Ms Annis had suggested seeing if his visit triggered memories. In fact although the two men hadn't realised that was the main reason for the visit. Merlin was fit enough to cope with normal activities of daily living, the normal checks made on such occasions. What the consultant hadn't wanted is to discharge Merlin only to find as he walked into his home he had a crisis.

Arthur then moved up the corridor past the dining room to the office and explained that the couple had spent many hours together with Merlin studying and Arthur working. Then the last rooms, the bedrooms, Arthur opened the master bedroom and allowed the other two in. Merlin looked around amazed at the size his gaze settling on the massive king size bed. He blushed nearly as red as the red silk sheets.

Arthur saw Merlin's look and squeezed his shoulder "If you don't feel you can share this with me yet, either you can sleep here alone, or in one of the other rooms, no pressure"

Sarah coughed and said "I'll be in the kitchen I'll make us a tea" with that she walked out and left them alone.

Merlin looked up at Arthur his eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn't sure what to say. Arthur gazed at Merlin before saying "I mean it Merlin, no pressure. Look I know you are finding it all a bit much; you did when you moved in before. Can you remember anything?"

"No, the view draws me, and the bed make me feel uncomfortable but I don't know why. I want this to work out I really do, but ….." he stopped and his eyes began to fill.

"Merlin Oh Merlin" Arthur pulled his husband into his arms "We can make it work but it might take time, you've been through so much"

Merlin blinked back the tears; he would not embarrass himself by crying. He looked at Arthur once more "I don't want to go back; I want to get on with my life, please let me stay"

"The doctors say you need a few more days Merlin, but it won't be long I promise. Your Mum will move in soon and I will pick you up and we can begin again. I want you here more than I can say but we need to listen to the professionals" Arthur kissed Merlin gently and held him close for a few moments before pushing Merlin away slightly. "Come on let's get that tea."

The journey back was almost in silence, and once back Merlin led on the bed and closed his eyes. Arthur stopped and spoke to the nurses before heading off to the office. He would have stayed by he wanted to get as much done in the next few days as he could to free himself up for Merlin's first days back. Morgana wanted to hold a welcome home bash for Merlin but Arthur refused saying Merlin needed to settle in peacefully. But he did agree to a small dinner party the weekend after, providing all went well and Merlin was up to it.

The day before Merlin's discharge Hunith moved into the flat. It was decided to leave the rooms Merlin had previously used free in case that's where he decided to sleep. Arthur was getting more and more apprehensive but at the same time excited. When he went to collect Merlin Hunith went with him. Merlin was sat dressed in the same clothes he had used for his home visit and looking equally as nervous as Arthur. The day before they had met with the Clinical psychologist who gave them tips on what to do if Merlin's memories were triggered in any way, and the number of a twenty four hour helpline should they need it. Merlin would also receive follow up at the hospital. When they arrived at the ward Arthur was given a bag of medication that was explained to all of them. Merlin was to be on a low dose of antibiotics for life, due to his splenectomy. He had also been given advice on how to look after himself and given a full course of antibiotics, for back up, and given written information one when to use it. Merlin was now wearing a medi alert bracelet in case he was ever admitted to hospital.

As they left the ward both men were both excited, yet at the same time wondering what the future would bring. Once they got back to the flat Arthur made them all a drink and they settled down to relax for a bit. Arthur and Merlin sat together on the couch. As Merlin relaxed he leant again Arthur who put his arm around the other man.

Hunith went to cook some lunch and while it was cooking she raised the elephant in the room as it was clear neither of the men were going to. "Well boys we need to put away all the things you brought back with you, so what room are you using Merlin?"

Merlin looked first at his mother then Arthur. Arthur spoke "It's up to you Merlin but I think it might be best for you to sleep where you feel comfortable. So would you rather have one of the spare rooms or the master? We can decide later if we share."

Merlin got up and went towards the bedrooms and walked into the master and sat on the bed, then automatically went to the opposite room the one he had used before and sat on that bed. Coming back he said "I'd like to … I think I ought to …." he looked at Arthur "As I'm your husband …..I think it would be best if I tried ….."

Arthur smiled gently at Merlin "Look if you sleep in the master with me I promise nothing will happen, and if you change your mind no problem, but I would like to fall asleep with you by my side. It's a big bed all by myself."

Merlin looked at Arthur and then his Mum his face tinged pink "okay" he murmured.

"Thank goodness for that!" Hunith said "While I'm finishing the food you two get all that stuff in your room and unpacked."


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur and Merlin went in and started to unpack. Merlin was amazed by the amount of clothes he had. "Are these really all mine?"

"Well they won't fit me and anyway it's less than half of what I have. We need to get you more, for a start you haven't got anything for the winter." Arthur smiled at the look on Merlin's face.

I don 't recognise anything in this room, do I have anything from before I knew you?" came the pensive comment.

"Well clothes and things from two years ago, your last memories, would be worn out by now! There is a box of personal things in your bedside table that you brought with you, and all your books in the office." He was told.

"It's a pity I didn't keep a diary" Merlin muttered to himself.

Arthur was out of his sight and it was just as well, he wondered whether Merlin had kept a diary or journal. He ought to check if he got the chance, clearly it wasn't a normal practice. If there was anything about like that it could muck things up completely. As they finished and before Merlin looked in his bedside cupboard they heard Hunith call them.

They went and sat in the kitchen and ate the meal Hunith had cooked for them. Then they spent the evening relaxing in front of the television. It wasn't long before Merlin was beginning to flag and slowly he leant against Arthur, who in turn put his arm around the younger man and Hunith couldn't help but think how good they looked together. At ten o'clock Merlin was dozing off so Arthur suggested they go to bed. Once they went into the room Merlin took some sleeping pants from the draw and went into the on suite to change and get ready for bed. Once he came out he looked at Arthur and asked:

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"I normally sleep by the window" Arthur told him as he went in to get ready for bed. Arthur decided to get ready in the on suite not wanting to make Merlin feel uncomfortable by stripping off in front of him. Once he was ready he walked back into the bedroom and switched off the main light before getting into bed. Merlin was led on the edge of the bed as far away from the middle as he could get. Once he had switched off the bedside light Arthur spoke to Merlin "Come into the middle Merlin, I don't want you falling out. I will only touch you if you want it, but I was hoping you would just let me hold you" He heard Merlin take a deep breath before the mattress started to dip as Merlin moved closer to Arthur.

Arthur gentle put his arm out and round Merlin's waist and spooned in behind Merlin's slighter form. They led there in silence until Arthur felt Merlin relax and then his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Arthur led there for some time until he too fell asleep. In the morning Arthur woke up first and after holding Merlin for a bit longer decided to get up and let the other man sleep on. He could hear Hunith moving about and wanted to talk to her.

Arthur found Hunith in the kitchen and went in and had a cup of tea with her. After some general talk about how they had slept Arthur asked his mother in law "Did Merlin keep a journal or diary?"

"Not to my knowledge, why?"

"It was something Merlin said and I thought if he had then when he read it he would know what had happened. I might look later." Arthur told her.

"It might help if he did; if his memories do came back at least he will know it was an agreement he willingly entered into" Hunith told him. "Don't worry too much Arthur Merlin is happy with you or he wouldn't have come here."

With that Hunith decided to take her son in a cup of tea "He needs to eat, he can always sleep later if he needs to. Merlin loves his pancakes for breakfast, I know it's an American thing but would you like some?"

Arthur looked at Hunith "What no bacon and eggs!" before adding "I'd love some Hunith thank you"

Merlin came into the kitchen a bit later his hair all damp from his shower and hugging himself.

"Are you cold Merlin? I can put the heating up if you want" Arthur told him.

"No just woke up, I'm fine. Is that pancakes you're cooking mum?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes dear and I brought some maple syrup when I move in" Hunith looked at her son fondly. "But tomorrow its eggs and bacon for Arthur"

Merlin looked at Arthur "You don't like pancakes?"

"I do when I'm in New York but it's not a UK type breakfast. You normally had toast in the morning here" Arthur told him.

The following four days followed the same pattern with Arthur and Merlin building their relationship with Hunith being there as support. Merlin started to help her with the cooking and found he had a talent for it. So much so that he decided he might retake the lessons he had done before. Merlin also started to think about his medical training. It seemed unless he got his memory back he would have to start again and he wasn't sure how his recent spleenectomy would affect things. No one was willing to discuss it with him this early in his recovery so he put it to one side.

After four days Hunith started to go back to her home at night and gave the men more privacy. The first night they were on their own Merlin and Arthur felt more at ease and kissed and gradually became more passionate it was clear that things were going to finally get more intimate when Merlin stopped Arthur, he admitted to being nervous "I know we must have but … I can't remember and I hadn't before….." he stuttered going redder as he spoke.

Arthur looked at Merlin before replying "You were a virgin when we married and you still feel like one now is that what you're trying to say? Look Merlin I loved being your first, but now I get to be your first all over again, just trust me" Arthur had to take a deep breath he hadn't thought this through, he had always thought because of Merlin's past he might never have had sex before but of course Merlin thought they had been happily married!

Merlin nodded "I trust you" he paused and for the first time looked Arthur in the eyes "I love you, do you know that"

Arthur's breath hitched and he broke into a huge grin "I wondered if I would ever hear that from you, Oh Merlin I love you, I love you so much it hurts" after that there was no stopping them they took things slowly and the sex they had was better than Arthur could have dreamed of. They really were made for each other, there was now no going back they couldn't get enough of each other and spent the rest of the night tangled together. When Arthur woke next morning as saw the wonderful man by his side he woke him as he kissed every scar line and marl on Merlin's white skin.

Merlin woke half way through "What you doing" he asked sleepily.

"Kissing you better of course" Arthur said as he continued his trail of kisses until he reached the end when he moved back to Merlin's neck. It was late before they got up that morning. In fact they didn't stir until Merlin realised his mother was due at the flat in half an hour.

Arthur got called into work for a few hours after lunch as something important needed his urgent attention so Arthur left Merlin with his mother, while she was cooking he decided to have a lie down, he still felt drained day and had got used to having a nap for a couple of hours. After he woke he sat on the edge of the bed for a minute or two before going back out to the lounge. It was then he remembered Arthur saying he had some personal effects in the draw. So Merlin decided to look through them to find out if there was anything from the past two years that might spark a memory. He found a box in the bottom draw that he recognised. Merlin had had the same box for years; it contained all sorts of odds from his past. Carefully opening it he started to look through the contents. There were photos from his childhood, a couple of him and his father, a group photo of them all and several of him as he was growing up, including one when he won his scholarship to Harvard. In another pile was his birth certificate, his passport, visa to stay in Britain and another envelope. It was sealed but he decided to open it and see what was inside. As he unfolded the paper he realised it was an official document and he started to read it, as he did he couldn't believe what he was reading. It was a Pre Nuptial agreement between Arthur and himself. Carefully folding it up he returned to box to the draw without looking at the rest of the contents.

Merlin was still sat there when Arthur returned home. Arthur had quietly entered the room thinking Merlin was asleep, so he was surprised to see Merlin awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh your awake, how are you my love?" Arthur went to kiss Merlin but as Merlin looked at Arthur something in his expression made Arthur pause "What's the matter?"

"I was looking though my photos and things earlier, I thought they might bring something back" Merlin said his voice flat.

"And did they?"

"No but I found something else, something I couldn't remember, and it answered some questions but gave me some more."

Arthur went to sit down next to Merlin but the other man glared at him so he stayed where he was. "What sort of questions"

"Like why would I have a pre nuptial agreement with you, Oh I realise why and I doubt if I would have married you without one, but why had I written on the envelope 'I did this willingly so why does it feel like a prison sentence. This will be the longest five years of my life' Why did it state I got nothing unless our marriage lasted five years? Isn't that how long your father's will say you had to be married for?" Merlin looked at Arthur. "Was your Aunt and Uncle telling the truth, was that all our marriage was a marriage of convenience." Merlin paused "I think it was, otherwise why would it say if it did you would pay for my medical school, all my living expenses, as well as one hundred and fifty thousand pounds. After all it was very specific" Merlin looked at Arthur his eyes full of hurt. "Tell me was last night a first for us? Or was the agreement that we would be fuck buddies, I don't think so, so did I lose my virginity to a sham" Merlin's voice was bitter. "Well was it. It wasn't until I started to think things through ….last night you said you didn't think you would ever hear me say that I love you, why was that? No lies please, I want the truth, whatever our agreement I think I deserve that."


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur looked at Merlin, all his worse fears had just be realised, he also knew he had no choice, not if he was to have any chance of keeping Merlin. So he sat down next to Merlin on the bed and looked his husband straight in the eye.

"You do deserve it and you will get it. The truth of the matter is that I do love you very, very much, I lied to you because I was scared to lose you. But understand it wasn't all a lie. I did meet you in the first place to offer you a deal, you needed money to get your mother treated, she was ill in hospital and you were working two jobs and selling your blood more often than your should have been. You had dropped out of Harvard to get money together. The deal was as you saw in the Agreement, and also I paid your mums treatment and would pay for your continued training. In return we would get married and stay married for five years. And no we were never going to be fuck buddies as you call it." Arthur paused "Your mum told me she had guessed what was going on before we married but she didn't tell you as she knew you would be upset that she knew what you had done."

Merlin stared at Arthur "Why the lies why not tell me the truth?"

"Like I said I was scared to lose you, I hoped you would come to love me, everyone seemed to think you did, your mum, my family. We were just too stupid to admit it to ourselves. Also you were so badly hurt, I didn't know what and how to tell you. Last night… I so wanted to … I want to be with you forever, sod the will that's not important anymore, I want whatever makes you happy, but I want it to be me that makes you happy, please forgive me. Even before your accident I hoped we could make a real go of it, but I didn't know what you felt, you were so prickly and I was so unsure. I craved the times when we were in public and I could hold you. You have no idea." By now Arthur had tears running down his face, he didn't even notice he was so distressed and felt everything was falling to pieces.

Merlin sat there shocked to the core, he no longer knew what to believe he felt lost and alone. "Mum knew….. You said mum knew. Why didn't she tell me the truth?"

Arthur knelt before Merlin and took the other man's face in his hands "Merlin we did what we thought was right at the time. You know your mum would never do anything to hurt you have to believe that." Arthur said. As he spoke there was a knock on the door.

"Foods ready boys" Hunith called out.

"Hunith can you came in please" Arthur called back. As Hunith opened the door she took in the scene and feared the worse. Arthur spoke. "Merlin found a copy of our Pre nuptial agreement; I've told him the truth"

Hunith looked shocked "Oh…. Well it's for the best. I'm sorry darling but I know you loved Arthur and he you, but you were both too proud to admit it. I'm truly sorry but what else could we do u=you were so poorly and confused" She stepped forward to hug her son. Merlin pulled back.

"I need to think" he told her "I never thought you would lie to me!"

Hunith looked at her son "You were so badly hurt we thought we were going to lose you. It was hardly the time to tell you the truth, and then as you got better….. look son, I could see you both loved each other, even before you married. None of us set out to lie, it was just not telling the whole truth, we couldn't not how you were. Now tell me do you love Arthur? Because I know you do and it is very plain he loves you so what is the problem"

Merlin looked at his mother then Arthur. He sat silent of a few moments before speaking "I don't know what to think anymore, can you leave me alone for a bit"

"I will but you must eat, I'll bring you something in, come on Arthur leave him, and Merlin try to look at it from our viewpoint, we thought you wouldn't make it at first, we both lived by your side, how could we tell you everything? Then you had the shock of losing your memories, there was no good time." Hunith took Arthur arm "Come on Arthur let the boy think he's had a shock"

Once they left Merlin tried to think things through from their prospective, he hated that they had lied to him, but would he have done the same in the same position. His mother had always been against lying in any form, he supposed for her to do so it must have seemed the only thing to do. Arthur seemed to be genuine in his declaration of love, but then he had believed him all along so why believe him now. He felt such an idiot.

Arthur was in a mess, he didn't know what to do, what if Merlin decided that the lies were too much and he could never trust him again, had he ruined any chance he had ever had? Hunith wasn't feeling much better, she knew how much Merlin hated being lied to and yet she had been fully complicit in the whole thing. Should they have told Merlin the truth, even as ill as he was, clearly not but when should they have come clean? Would they have ever told the truth? If she was honest she didn't think they would have. They should have been more careful and made sure to have removed everything. In hind sight perhaps when Agravaine had told Merlin they should have told him the truth then. She took Merlin in some food and left him to think. He was a kind and considerate boy and she hoped that he would come round to the idea there was little else they could have done.

It was some two hours later when Merlin came out of the bedroom to face them. He looked at his mother and husband and could see they were in a mess, but he wasn't ready to forgive them. He sat opposite the pair and spoke in a quiet but determined voice. "I have thought about what you have said, but I still think you had chances to tell me the truth. I was…..am vulnerable at the moment and you took advantage of me. I want so much to know the truth." He looked straight at Arthur "Did I love you before all this? Did you love me? Why couldn't we have told each other. It hurts that last night you let me believe we had made love before. I never even knew it was my first time! I don't know if I can forgive you that." Merlin looked at his Mum. "You've never lied to me, I can't believe you would." Merlin's eyes filled with tears "Can I ever trust you again!"

Merlin stood up "I'm going to sleep in the spare room. I just don't know what to do. I haven't even got anyone to talk to anymore, not that I can trust. You've left me with no one" he walked away a broken man all the progress he had made in his recovery had gone.

Arthur turned to Hunith "What can we do? I can't leave him like that"

"You're going to have to give him space. I'll stay overnight but Arthur he will have to come to terms with what has happened as will we. We lied to him, the two people he should have been able to trust, the fact that we had good reason to doesn't alter that fact." Hunith looked at Arthur "We will just have to hope he can forgive us."

Arthur looked at Hunith she appeared to have aged years in the past couple of hours and he was sure he was no better. No one would sleep that night.

The next morning Arthur realised that they were supposed to be holding a dinner party for their friends that night. He quickly rang Morgana and asked her to cancel it. There was no way that was going to happen. He told this sister that Merlin had found his copy of the pre nup and now knew the truth and wasn't taking it well.

"Oh shit, what are you going to do?" she asked her brother.

"Nothing, Merlin needs time to think and I have to give him that. Hunith is staying here again. Just keep people away please. I will get Hunith to call Gaius but can you let the rest know. I don't know just say Merlin isn't up to it. It's not a lie after all." Arthur said ruefully "No more lies, the damage has been done, but no more lies. Once Merlin has thought things through I'll tell people the truth. But it's only right he has the time."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for all the support for this story, I felt guilty finishing it.

...

When Merlin came out of the spare bedroom he was still finding it difficult to talk to either his mother or Arthur, none of them had slept much. Merlin did suggest that Arthur go to work telling the blond "I need more time to work this through."

Arthur reluctant went, he knew he wouldn't get much done but was trying to respect Merlin's space. Mid morning Morgana turned up at the flat and Hunith went out to get some fresh air leaving Merlin with his sister in law.

"Merlin I know what's happened I forced Arthur to tell me, he looked like shit, he's gone to my house for a while. Look I know your might not want to talk about this but other than Leon and myself no one else knows what happened." She looked at Merlin with sympathy "I'll say my bit and then leave it to you."

Merlin looked at her "And why should I believe you?"

"I can't make you Merlin, It was me that suggested you to Arthur in the first place. I'd heard about your problems and your mum's illness. Our family has known Gaius for years; he was more a father to us than Uther was when we were small. Since all this happened, your mother and me have become good friends and I hate to see her so upset. Look sit down please, and just listen to me. Once I've said my piece I'll leave, I promise."

Merlin reluctantly sat down opposite Morgana and looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"My father was a tyrant who tried to control Arthur's every move, when Arthur told him he was gay Uther went mad, he told Arthur he'd grow out of it and tried to force him to marry. His will was made before same sex marriages became legal and he hadn't thought to change it. At least Arthur could marry a man. He didn't want to deceive anyone so once you two had met he immediately put his cards on the table. You knew what the facts were straight away. You agreed to help Arthur and between you you agreed terms. You were to act as a husband in public no one was to know it was a sham. The trouble was as soon as he saw you Arthur realised you were just his type. He soon fell for you. But he had promised you it would be a platonic relationship with only public displays of affection. We both knew he was stuffed. Your mother guessed what was happening, but she was worried about you, you were working every hour of the day and doing all sorts to raise the money. Hunith told me she also realised that you fancied Arthur." She paused and looked at Merlin who remained silent.

"It was soon clear to everyone that your were both head over heels for each other, the trouble is you were both determined to keep to the deal you had made. Arthur coped by making the most of the time he could be close to you by being very affectionate, you tried to build a wall and hardly spoke to him unless you were out together. I had hoped the honeymoon would help. Then at Christmas we hatched a plan and you both stayed with Hunith for Christmas and me the New Year we ensured you had to share beds, but nothing happened." Morgana smiled fondly at Merlin

"When you had what we thought was your accident Arthur was torn to shreds, all pretence was gone he was in pieces he wouldn't leave your side, nor would Hunith. Then when they found you remembered nothing. Well what could they do, you were very ill and distressed so they went along with pretence. They didn't lie even then, telling you your both loved each other long before you married, that at least was true. Then you had your brain infection, Merlin you nearly died again! The doctors said they didn't think you'd ever remember, and you seemed to be falling for Arthur all over again but without the deal between you." he paused

"Your mother loves you so much and your hurting her Merlin, no she didn't tell you the truth but does that matter, she was there for you. As for Arthur he adores you, and you love him and don't tell me otherwise. Are you going to throw that away! That sort of love is rare Merlin please don't be a fool. Not just for pride. You love them both so be brave and forgive them."

Merlin looked at Morgana "I do love them, but it hurts Morgana It hurts" tears started to fall once more and Morgana moved and sat next to him and hugged him."They hurt as well; they know they should have told you, but when? What would you have done? Be honest with yourself" Morgana held Merlin as he sobbed out all his built up emotions.

"Look Merlin I'm going now, your mum will be back soon, just hug her tell her you love her, after all this whole thing started because you loved her, you were willing to do anything to save her. Then when Arthur comes back, talk to him, be honest. I know you've seen the wedding photos can't you see the love in both of your faces, that wasn't acting."

Merlin nodded "You're right"

"I know I am, I want you as a proper brother, Merlin. And this time for keeps." She hugged him "You're a good man Merlin don't let this ruin you. You went into this with your eyes open, don't shut them now." Morgana stood up "I'm off I think I heard the lift, that will be your Mum, ring me later OK?"

Morgana went to the door and opened it to find Hunith hovering outside. She squeezed her friends arm in encouragement and left them to it. Hunith went in and Merlin looked at her and stood up and moved towards her "I'm sorry Mum"

He grabbed his mother and hugged her. Hunith hugged back before saying "It's me that needs to apologise not you. You got in this mess because of me"

"I'd do it again if it meant you'd get better" he protested "I love you mum, I should have understood you won't have done what you did without reason."

They sat and talked things through before Hunith went to collect all her things. "As soon as Arthur comes home I'm off, you need to sort things out between you. Please be careful Merlin, I know you love him; love is precious and should be nurtured. I have seen that man brought to his knees thinking he was going to lose you, that wasn't faked."

"I know Mum"

Arthur arrived home about an hour after Morgana had left, she had clearly brought him home. As he walked in the door he saw Huniths things waiting by the door. He looked at Merlin and Hunith hopefully "Morgana said she would take you home if you wanted Hunith"

"That's kind of her, I'll wait for you to ring me …..tomorrow Merlin" Hunith said to her son, she kissed Merlin and Arthurs cheeks before collecting her things and leaving.

Arthur looked at Merlin unsure what to do next. After a pause he looked at Merlin "I'm so very very sorry Merlin, can you bring yourself to forgive me? If you can't I understand and I will continue to help you in any way I can, you can keep this flat and I will help you financially…"

"Shut up Arthur, let me speak…. I think I understand what happened and why, I went into this agreement with my eyes open that is clear. I can see the problem after my accident ….. Mum and Morgana tell me we were both in love with each other and to stupid to talk about it, I know what I can be like with a relationship, that's why I've never had a long term one since Will. I still feel hurt that I had my first sex without realising it. I know that probably sounds silly to you, that out of everything that's what hurts the most, but it does. I've always wanted to be able to keep myself for that special person and for them to know it…" by now Merlin was looking down at his feet and wringing his hands together.

"Merlin …. It was special, I felt special, but I also felt guilty that you thought we had already had that moment …. But it didn't make it any less special for me and I tried to make it special for you" Arthur walked forward into Merlin's close personal space and held out his arms "Please Merlin let's start again, let me prove to you that I do love you"

Merlin looked up at the blond and sobbed "I want to, I do but…"

Arthur took the last step forward and gathered Merlin into his arms and held him as they both cried silent tears. Arthur put his hand under Merlin's chin and turned the other man's face to his "Let's make a fresh start Merlin. I promise faithfully never to lie to you again." He stared into Merlin's eyes as the raven haired man gradually moved closer. The first kiss was tentative and light but the next was deeper. Arthur's arms moved round Merlin and held him in a tight embrace as Merlin moved his hands round Arthurs's neck and pulled him closer. It was sometime before they moved but it as Merlin's stomach growling that broke them apart with a laugh on Arthur's part.

"You need feeding, when was the last time you ate?" he smiled at Merlin.

"Breakfast, I couldn't eat much, I had a drink of milk at dinnertime" Merlin admitted.

"Right well I'm not going to cook nor are you, let's see what we've got or I'll order a take a way." They went into the kitchen to see Hunith had left out a meal for them to heat up. "Your mother is an angel"

They put the meals in the microwave and soon demolished them before sitting together on the sofa and then they talked and talked for several hours, opening up like they never had with each other. Then they went to bed together and made love slow and gentle each frightened that the other would turn away. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms. The morning sex was far more heated and it was eleven o'clock before they finally remembered the outside world. Merlin rang his mother and Arthur rang his sister before they got themselves a brunch. Arthur took a week of work and the two men got to know each other in every way before they were ready to face the wider world. At the end of the week they held the long awaited dinner party for their friends.

A year later

The trial had just finished of Agravaine and Morgause De Bois. Agravaine was given two years for aiding and abetting his wife and Morgause was given ten years. But they also knew before they went to serve their sentences that the two men had a strong and very loving relationship so they would never get control of the company that had caused them to act in such a way in the first place. It seemed Uther Pendragon's will had had consequences he could never have envisioned.

Merlin had not regained any of his past memories but he was content not to, he had not continued with his plans to become a doctor. The thought of starting his training from the beginning along with the risk to his health from the increased risk of infections had made that easier for him to cope with. He did however start to train as a baker, he loved it but was uncertain if he would actually start a business as he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Arthur. It seemed likely that although he would work his relationship with his husband would always come first. Arthur was spending less time at work making sure he finished on time and had every weekend off and he also took his holiday entitlement.

They had truly become a golden pair, and no one, except the six people in the know, would ever have guessed it was anything other than love at first sight even if they had been told the truth. Yes they had moments when life was difficult but they were few and they made a point of making sure they never went to bed angry. They were both in this for the long term, no thoughts now of a five years marriage. Merlin remained very fond of his sister in law, she may have had a reputation as being scary but to him she was always a kind and loving sister. Hunith and Gaius remained very close to both men and Arthur came to see both of them as his family. Bringing Arthur' relationship with Gaius back full circle.

The end


End file.
